Getting into Bed
by tsukikomew
Summary: A Damon and Elena story from the tomb until the end of Season 1. It is a story of their love in the face of adversity. What can stand between them: try Stefan, Bonnie, Isobel, John, and Katherine to name a few.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since the mess in the tomb. Elena hardly saw Damon unless she went out of her way to check on him and even then he was drunk all the time. She knew he was hurting and she knew he needed someone to comfort him in his despair. Damon was too strong-willed to allow anyone close enough to comfort him and that bothered her. He needed to grieve and being drunk while drinking off of sorority girls was not going to help in the end.

Stefan kept blowing her off when she brought it up to him. He kept saying Damon was a big boy and could handle it on his own. Damon would pick himself back up again and go back to being an all-around sociopath. Elena sometimes shook her head at Stefan's insane ideas and wondered why he couldn't understand. Elena understood better than most what grief could do to a person. After her mother and father died she locked herself in her room for weeks. She wouldn't talk to anyone save Bonnie and even then it was tough. Jeremy went off the deep end and started doing drugs, drinking, and hooking up with Vicki Donovan. Sometimes she regretted Damon taking away his pain but it helped Jeremy finally move on. He was finally happy on some level and Elena was...well she didn't know what she was.

Stefan seemed to think Damon would just shake it off. How could he possibly think Damon could just shake off Katherine? He was in love with her and he had been searching for her for nearly a century and a half. How could he just shake off the realization that his only love never wanted him?

Elena took to stopping by the Boarding House when Stefan was out and leaving little gifts of comfort for Damon. She would find him passed out on the couch and she would leave a bottle of aspirin. She would find him breaking things and she would leave him a book to calm down with. She knew he wanted to be alone but she could at least give him things so he would know she was there for him.

She started frequenting the cemetery in order to visit her parents. She would sit there for hours writing in her journal about the two boys who had slowly become the center of her world. She had trouble remembering her life before them and could hardly think of a future without them. Her pen was poised over the words she had just written when she heard a twig snap. She looked up and saw him standing there, slightly less drunk than usual. He swayed lightly, his face lit up in surprise.

"What are you doing here Elena?" His words were slurred as he took in the sight of her leaning up against a tombstone.

"I'm visiting." She stood up slowly before walking to him. "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Who are you visiting?" He obviously did not want to talk about why he was hanging out in a cemetery and she took the cue to leave it alone.

"My parents. I've been visiting a lot in the past few weeks." She looked back to the tombstone and a small smile crossed her features. When she turned back she noticed he was staring at her.

"Well I'll leave the three of you alone then." He turned to leave but stopped when her hand touched his shoulder.

"Would...would you like to meet them?" He turned back to look at her and his questioning gaze pierced her soul. "Come on Damon. She tugged lightly on his arm until he followed her to the tombstone. "These are my parents Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Mom, Dad this is Damon Salvatore. I've told you a lot about him and his brother. He's one of my best friends." She broke off slightly to look at Damon. He was staring at the tombstone and then his deep gaze locked on her own.

"What happened to them? I knew they passed but how did it happen?" She took a deep breath before answering him.

"Car crash. They died the summer before you and Stefan came to Mystic Falls. I was in the back seat when we went off the road. I was in the back seat unconscious and they were both in the front. Apparently Stefan heard the crash and came to help us. My father wouldn't let him try and save him or my mother until I was safe. Stefan wasn't fast enough." Elena's voice wavered as she was hit by sadness. She nearly jumped when Damon's arm came around her shoulders.

"So Stefan knew all about you before he decided to return. How...interesting." She could hear the insinuation in his statement and oddly enough she wasn't all that surprised.

"I suppose. Anyway that's what happened and here we are today." Her one arm crept up until it went around his waist. They stood there while the breeze whipped their hair around lightly; just enjoying each other's semi-embrace while standing side-by-side.

"Am I really?" She looked up in confusion. His hand moved up to tilt her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Are you really what?"

"Am I really your friend?" She turned fully to look up him. She was suddenly struck by how boyish he looked. He looked 17 in that moment and he looked lost.

"Of course you are. I don't lie to my parents and I won't lie to you. You are one of my best friends Damon." She waited for his response, knowing that he would soon revert back to his sarcastic self. She hoped he would hold onto this tender side for a little longer.

"I've never had a friend before." He was quiet for a moment before a soft smile touched his lips.

"What about Stefan?"

"I don't think we were ever friends, not really. We were brothers and way too competitive up until now." He still looked so young and for a moment she thought she could see him as a little boy, standing silently wishing with all his heart for a friend.

"Well you have me now Damon. I've been told I make a pretty decent friend." He leaned down slightly to press his lips to my cheek.

"Thank you Elena. Thank you for this and for all those little things you kept leaving at the Boarding House. They kept me normal for awhile. I'm sorry that you felt you had to take care of me." His eyes dropped to the ground and his arm dropped from her shoulders.

"It's okay Damon. I don't mind taking care of you." Her fingers reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

"I know of other ways for you to take care of me Elena." She groaned when she realized the sarcasm was back. "Thank you for letting me meet them." He pulled back and began walking away.

"Damon!" He turned for a moment to see her standing where he left her. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." His response was a firm nod before he was gone.

She smiled lightly as she bent to retrieve her journal. "I know he's a bit abrupt Mom but he's a good man. He might not believe it but I see it in him." She walked away slowly with a smile on her lips. She was so preoccupied that she never noticed the black crow sitting on a branch nearby, watching her every movement until she was safely in her car.

.

"How long will you be gone Stefan?" She watched him move around his room, pushing items into the black duffel bag.

"Not long Elena. A week, two at the most." He grabbed his newest journal and jammed it in the bag.

"That long?"

"I know but I really need to go and handle Zack's West Coast business dealings. They finally got wind of his death and I need to go and help finalize the sale of his old store."

"I didn't know Zack owned a store." He turned and moved in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her lightly and she opened her mouth to him. He didn't take the invitation and she nearly groaned in frustration. They had made love twice and he still treated her like glass. She wanted him to be rough with her sometimes and to show her how much he wanted her. She shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts.

"I know. He used to own a store out there until his older brother died, leaving him the Salvatore secret. He returned but he left the shop open under a manager. We decided to sell it since neither of us want to run it."

"What kind of shop was it?"

"Music store. Zack loved music but he had no real talent for it himself." He zipped up his bag and turned to her once more. "I'll be back sooner than you think. I love you Elena."

"Love you too. Have a good time." She stood to follow him but he gestured for her to remain.

"It will take me much longer to get out of here if you follow me down those steps." She smiled at his innuendo.

"You think I could persuade you to stay for a round?" He looked surprised at her statement.

"I just meant I could move faster..." She suddenly realized he wasn't talking about wanting her or about having trouble leaving. He was talking about how she would physically slow him down.

"I'll see you later Stefan. Be safe." Elena hoped he would turn to comfort her a little but when she raised her gaze she realized he was already gone. She got up from the bed and started down the steps before a familiar voice stopped her.

"Elena can you come here?" She turned slowly and ventured down the hall to a room she had never been to before. Stefan had told her Damon controlled nearly a whole wing of the house while he only had a room and bathroom but she had always brushed him off. Now she realized what he meant. When she went through the door she was facing a large sitting room that connected to three other rooms. He was sitting on the black couch, nursing a glass of what she assumed to be scotch. "Come sit with me." She moved to the couch and gingerly sat down beside him. "I heard what he said to you when he left." She froze next to him.

"I don't know what you mean." Her hands dropped to her jeans, tugging lightly on the material. His hand reached over and clasped over hers.

"You wanted him to say you were slowing him down because he wanted you. He just said you slow him down. He can be such an ass sometimes." A smile tugged at her lips and he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't let him make you feel undesirable. He's clueless when it comes to women."

"It's okay. We just don't have that kind of relationship."

His laugh was sudden and slightly insulting. She started to get up but he yanked her back to him so she was half lying in his lap. "You deserve that kind of relationship Elena. The man who claims you should want you all the time. He should be distracted from everything when you are with him." She gaped at him slightly as he said all this.

"Damon?" She whispered softly. He lifted her off of him slightly before putting that cocky grin on his face.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were a little aroused right now." She rolled her eyes at him but before she could say anything he cut her off, "How about we order a pizza and just hang out tonight?"

She looked up at him for a moment before making her decision. "I think that is exactly what I need Damon." He pulled out his cell phone and placed the order while Elena got up to explore his area of the house. "Your room is so large."

"Yeah. I'm the eldest Salvatore so I get all the family perks. The door on the right is the bathroom. The left is a small library and the middle is my bedroom. I wouldn't mind us spending time in there tonight."

"Damon..." she started warningly.

"I was kidding Elena. You'll have to excuse my behavior a little bit since I don't know how to be friends, especially with a woman." She went back to the couch and sat down beside him. She lightly played with the flowers sitting on the small coffee table while he watched her movements.

"I like it when we talk. I can tell you things I can't tell other people."

"Like what?"

"I can tell you about my problems with Stefan because you never seem to betray my confidences. I can talk to you about the mystical things in my life. I can talk about my parents and you don't look at me with concern. You just let me talk and sometimes you talk back. I like that the most." He leaned forward and searched her eyes for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for since he leaned back quickly.

"Well what's on your mind Elena?" They were cut off by the doorbell and they looked at each other suddenly. "Well that is really quick service. Here go get the pizzas and bring them up here. I'll set us up for a night of talking and maybe movie-watching." Elena smiled and grabbed the money he was holding up.

A few minutes later she was carrying three pizzas into the room and stopped when she saw what he had done. He had spread a blanket on the floor with countless pillows thrown all around. There was a selection of beverages spread out on the table next to a bunch of napkins and plates. He moved to take the pizzas from her and she noticed he had freshened up a bit and smelled a little less like alcohol.

"Come on Miss Gilbert; help me understand this whole friend thing." He pulled her to the blanket and sat her down before putting two pieces of pizza on a plate, handing it to her. They ate for a few minutes, laughing at each other's jokes and just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. He grew serious all of the sudden, "Why did you introduce me to your parents?"

"I think they would have liked you, my mother especially." She continued eating while he seemed to consider her for a moment.

"Why do you think she would have liked me?"

"A lot of reasons I guess. You are fiercely loyal and she really liked that about people. You pretend not to care but you take care of me and she really would have liked that. You are a generally good guy but you have the whole bad-boy thing down which she appreciated. If anything she would have pressured me into being with you and not Stefan. She would have seen the good in you."

"Me instead of Stefan huh? I could have jumped on that I suppose. What were they like?"

"Well my dad was a doctor. He was secretly involved with the council but you already knew that. He was a typical dad I guess. He came home for dinner, read bedtime stories, and was at every game to watch me cheer. He just was there and then he wasn't. My mom and I were very close. She was sort of the black sheep of the family. I mean Aunt Jenna is super cool and everything but my mom was in her own category. She was a teen trapped in a mother's body. We shopped together and gossiped together. We cooked horrible dinners together and we read romance novels together. She would have loved you." Elena looked down after saying those things about her parents. They were gone and talking about them still hurt.

"She would have loved me huh? How interesting...most mothers would hate me." He smirked lightly as he thought of his bad-boy past.

"Yes well like I said she would have thrown me at you. She always said I needed a bad-boy, someone to bring me out of my shell but to care for me. She always thought a bad-boy would protect me better, would be fiercely protective but would also show me a good time." She paused for a moment in order to think, "I really think she just wanted to hear about the sex."

"Well I suppose I could show you the good sex and then we could mosey on down to the cemetery and share all the explosive details." He leaned over quickly and kissed a chocolate tendril lying on her bare shoulder. "Mmmm...your skin is lovely."

"D...Damon! Knock it off!" She shuddered lightly as his tongue came out to taste her skin. He pulled back and watched her chest heave for a moment as he smelled the beginnings of her arousal.

"So do you want to keep talking or do you want to watch a movie?" She gaped at him as he moved to get the remote. "Here find something or ask me a question or something."

"Why are you so different with me?" He froze and just stared at her downcast eyes before his eyes fell on the slight pinkish mark on her shoulder.

"What do you mean different?" He asked even though he was sure he knew what she meant.

"You're nice to me sometimes. You flirt with me but you stay sarcastic. You listen to me when no one else can really talk to you. Why me? Is it because I remind you of her? Because you can pretend that I'm her even for a moment?"

"No Elena, no. You are not her and I could never pretend you are. You are just you and I like that." He pulled her to him, nestling her back between his legs until she rested against his front. He played with the chocolate tendrils that escaped the butterfly clip holding her hair up. "You are so different from anyone I've ever met. You put up with my crap. I can be absolutely horrible to you and yet you bring me aspirin and books. You sit here and eat dinner with me. You are the only one in my life who forgives me for my mistakes." He could feel the smile radiating off of her.

"I don't want to ruin this really nice moment but can I say something you may not care to talk about?"

"I suppose."

"Stefan never does any of this stuff with me or...for me. I like this attention sometimes."

"You deserve this kind of attention Elena. You should demand it from the man you choose. Never let anyone neglect you when you need something. Never let him make you feel bad for needing something." His voice dropped off as they relished in their positions. For the first time in a long time Elena felt safe and happy, while Damon felt wanted and needed. "Since we were talking about families I thought I should share. I think my mother would have adored you Elena."

"Really, why? What was she like Damon?"

"She was...magical. I never understood how she ended up with my father, but I suppose it was all about the money and social status. My father was a hard, cold man who was only concerned with appearances. He hated me since I was too much like my mother. He wanted strong sons, sons who would carry on the family name and honor him properly. My mother just loved life. She would play with us outside, running around in a beautiful dress. Her face would get smudged and she would laugh this tinkling laugh." He dropped off as he remembered her, the one woman who had loved him completely. "I always was her boy. I used to follow her around while Stefan followed Father. She would have loved the way you love life, the way you can have fun. She would have loved the way you care for Stefan and the way you care for me. She died when I was 15." Elena turned her body so she could look at him. She was once again struck by how young he looked.

"You really loved her. I think I would have loved her too." He seemed to consider her for a moment.

"You aren't wearing your necklace Elena." Her hand reached up to touch her bare neck. He was relieved when she didn't seem fearful of him.

"No I took it off in Stefan's room because it caught on his comforter. I forgot to put it back on."

"Hmmm...I have something for you." He got up quickly, leaning her forward slightly so he could slide out from behind her. He moved into his bedroom while her eyes followed his every move. He came back with a small, rosewood box. He sat back down behind her and put his arms around her. She took the box from his hands and lifted the lid. Inside sat a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant contained sapphires and diamonds sparkling in the sunlight that peeked in through the windows.

"What is this?" Her fingers trailed lightly over the gems and the silver chain, caressing them as she wondered what Damon was doing.

"It was my mothers. It was a gift from her parents when she married. She loved it so much but she gave it to me before she died. She told me to give it to someone who mattered to me and she said it would bring them happiness as it gave her." He lifted the necklace from the box and clasped it around Elena's smooth neck. "I want you to have it."

"I can't take this Damon. It means too much to you." He tilted her face up to his for a moment before smiling.

"Yes you can. I want you to have it Elena. You are the only person in over a century who has cared about me at all. She would want you to have it just as much as I want you to have it. Plus it looks amazing on you." His fingers trailed down to touch the pendant.

"I don't know what to say or how to...ugh." His fingers stilled on her collar bone when he suddenly realized she was too hot.

"Elena, are you okay?" He trailed his fingers up to her forehead and he realized she was burning up. "You're sick Elena." He got up before pulling her up into his arms. "Let me take you home."

"No one's home. Jenna and Jeremy went away for the week in an attempt to bond or something." He paused in his doorway before turning and moving to his bedroom. He leaned down, placing her in the center of his soft bed. "What are you doing Damon?"

"You'll stay here until you're better. Do you think you'll be okay while I run to your house for some things?" He noticed now how her eyes were falling closed as she struggled to look at him.

"Bring me my Journal too, okay? It's behind the poster next to my bed." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead as she fell asleep.

"No problem Elena. Be back soon."

.

"She in here. She just got hot all the sudden and got dizzy. I put her in bed and left to go get some things but I thought a doctor should look at her." Damon moved to let the elderly doctor into the room. He paced a little, clearly worried for the human girl lying in his bed.

"You seem nervous son. I'm sure it's nothing." Dr. Hammond moved towards the bed. He listened to her heart and listened to her breathing before turning back to the young man standing at the foot of the bed. "Can you name all the symptoms she exhibited since she needed to lie down?"

"Well we were eating and talking and then all the sudden I noticed she was really hot. When I asked her if she was alright, she got dizzy so I moved her to the bed. Those are all the symptoms I'm aware of at this point." Damon began to wring his hands slightly. "She'll be okay right?"

"Oh yes young man. She just has the flu that has been going around. Most of the high school students have caught it over the past few weeks. Give it a week and the young lady will be back to her normal self." The doctor moved to pack up his small black bag. "Oh and young man? You don't deal with sick people very often do you?"

"No I don't. My brother and I haven't been sick since we were little." Damon moved closer to the bed and reached down to hold Elena's hand.

"She'll be fine young man. Just make sure she drinks a lot of fluids and eats light meals. Take good care of your girlfriend. I'll just see myself out now." Damon barely acknowledged his leaving as he sat down in the armchair next to the bed, simply holding her hand. He traced the veins lightly as she slept.

'She's so fragile. I never thought about how fragile Elena was before. I could lose her to anything. What would I do?' So many thoughts raced through his head as he just stared at the rise and fall of the comforter. 'At least she's breathing and safe. At least she hasn't left me yet.' Damon contemplated human life for a moment and realized she would eventually leave him. She would die and he'd be all alone again. He didn't know if he could handle that. For now he would just help her get healthy again so he could see her smile again.

He rose silently before heading into the adjoining sitting room. He pulled out his cell phone and made some calls before making the one he didn't want to make.

"Hello." The voice was questioning since it did not know who was calling.

"Hello Matt? It's Damon Salvatore."

"Hello Damon. Um I'm sorry but how did you get my number?" Damon rolled his eyes to the empty room at this silly question.

"Elena had it. I need to ask a favor."

"Why do you think I would help you?" Damon sighed lightly, knowing Matt hated him because of Caroline and his behavior in general.

"It's for Elena. I need your help."

"What's wrong with Elena?" He could hear the concern in his voice and immediately felt jealous. He pushed the feelings down for a moment in order to answer the boy.

"She got that flu that's been going around and I'm taking care of her..." He could hear the rage ripple through the boy but luckily Matt calmed himself before responding.

"So what do you need me for?"

"I don't want to leave her and I need some things for her from the store. Could you go to the stores I tell you and pick up the waiting orders for me? Could you then bring them to the Boarding House?"

"The Boarding House? Shouldn't Elena be at home with Jenna?" Damon sighed once again.

"Jenna and Jeremy are away this week, trying to bond or something. No one is there for her and I...already had the flu so I can't get it again while her other friends might. She's just staying here until she's better. Please Matt. I don't know who else to call who would do this for her." Damon realized for a moment that he was pleading with a human. He had been reduced to pleading because of her.

"Yeah for Elena. Where do you need me to go?"

"Okay well I need you to stop at the Grocery Store and pick up my order. Then go to the Record store next store and pick up the order of movies and music. Then go down the street to the book store. Lastly stop at the Pharmacy and pick up some sort of Flu medicine for her. I don't know what to get her at the Pharmacy but..."

"I know what to get. Caroline is home sick with it now and I've been getting her meds all week."

"Thanks Matt. This...this means a lot." There was a distinct click as Matt hung up the phone. Damon turned back to Elena and moved to sit beside her once more. His fingers reached out to feel her forehead and he nearly withdrew from the raging inferno that was her skin. He trailed his fingers down to the necklace resting gently on her collarbone and fingered the pendant lightly.

"Damon?" He glanced up at her face and noticed her eyes were open.

"I'm here Elena. What is it?"

"Can you...can you take me into the bathroom? I don't feel so well." Instead of answering her, he leaned down and scooped her into his arms. He moved slowly into the bathroom before sitting her down on the floor. He pulled the small clip from her hair and redid her hair in a messy up-do.

"I don't want your hair to get dirty. Do you want me to stay with you Elena?" She shook her head vigorously for a sick person.

"No! I mean...I don't want you to see me like that." He straightened up.

"Okay Elena but just call my name when you want to go back to bed or if you need anything at all." He turned quickly and left the bathroom. He began moving around at vampire speed in order to ready the bedroom for her. He ran down the hall to Zack's old bedroom and grabbed the TV before putting it in his bedroom. He rarely saw the need for a TV in the bedroom but Elena might enjoy it. He ran downstairs and got her a glass of water before running back up the stairs to place it next to the bed. He once again turned quickly and went out to the garden to gather some of the wildflowers surrounding the house. She once said they were beautiful and he hoped she would like them. He turned slightly at the sound of a car. Matt pulled up and hopped out.

"Man you got a shitload of crap. It's lucky I have a pick-up." The blond trailed off as Damon listened carefully for movement in the house. He heard her flush the toilet but there was no other movement.

"Can you help me carry this stuff inside Matt?" Matt looked stunned by Damon's behavior but turned to pick-up bags.

"Where do you want them?"

"Food in the kitchen...just walk forward until you have to turn left. Anything else, just sit at the bottom of the steps." They each took two trips to carry the bags into the proper places. Matt stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Thank you Matt. We'll be fine now."

Matt rocked on his feet. "Yeah well just let me know if you need anything else. I'm kind of on sick duty between Caroline and now Elena. I'm pretty sure the pharmacy is giving out my number to sick people too." Damon chuckled lightly out of politeness but mentally urged the boy to leave. He needed to check on Elena and Matt was standing in the way. "Well I guess I'll be going. Tell Elena to feel better, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again." Matt turned but stopped in the doorway. He turned and watched the dark-haired man lift the bags of books, movies, and music to bring up to Elena.

"Maybe we were all wrong about him..."

.

"Elena?" He knocked on the door lightly, listening for sounds of movement. "Elena, are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm. Can you take me back to bed Damon?" Damon opened the door and moved to the pale girl. She looked deathly ill sitting in front of him and he rushed to her. She still felt warm but he could see that her eyes were no longer cloudy. He lifted her into his arms and moved her back to the bed. He propped her soft body up against the mountain of pillows he had placed on the bed. "You changed your room."

"Yeah. The doctor said you'll be sick for a week so I figured I would make you comfortable."

"I don't want to be a bother. Just take me home Damon." Her eyes were slowly creeping shut again and he moved to sit beside her. He lifted a tendril of her luscious hair that had escaped her clip.

"You aren't a bother Miss Elena. I won't take you home because no one is there to take care of you. I can make you incredibly comfortable here Elena and I can't get sick so I can take care of you." He watched as her eyes drifted shut for a moment and then they opened sluggishly. "Go to sleep Elena. I'll be here when you wake up." Her eyes shut and her body fell back against the pillows.

Hours later she woke up. She glanced over and noticed Damon was sleeping in the arm chair. She turned and looked outside noticing how dark it was. 'How long was I out?'

"Six hours." He seemed to have read her mind and her gaze turned back to him. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Horny?"

"Um no not so much although I do have this incredible itch between my legs but I'm sure it's normal." She smirked as his mouth gaped open. "I was kidding Damon. I could use a little water I guess."

"You are such a tease my little friend." He moved to leave the room but stopped momentarily when he heard her voice.

"I think your little friend wants to come out and play. I wonder if he's experiencing a growth spurt..." He almost turned back to her but decided to go get her water instead. As the glass was filling his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Damon. It's Matt. I just thought of something and I thought you should know..."

"Know what Matt?" He gulped audibly.

"Well when Elena gets sick she tends to have lowered inhibitions and she um gets a little frisky. When she was 15 she got mono from Caroline's soda can or something and she kept trying to get people me into bed with her. So um yeah...she gets kind of interesting." He waited a moment before ending the conversation. Damon didn't hear much of anything towards the end of the conversation as he considered the new information. He put his phone down and noticed a text message from Stefan.

**Got to California okay.**

Damon rolled his eyes before putting his phone down on the counter. He would have no more interruptions while he cared for his horny, sick girl. He walked up the stairs and into his room but was greeted with an empty bed. He could hear her heartbeat but couldn't understand where she was. He placed the glass on his dresser before he felt two hands slide around from behind him. Her questing fingers roamed his body, dipping and teasing in a delicious fashion. Her one palm slid down his body until she cupped the beginnings of his erection.

"Mmmm...someone is happy to feel me." She ground her hand into his growing erection as a groan escaped his lips.

"Elena?" He reached down and grabbed her fingers. She struggled lightly until he turned around in their semi-embrace. He looked down and noticed her sudden change in attire. She had stripped out of her earlier clothes, wearing only her bra and panty set. The pendant dipped temptingly between her breasts and he wished he could lean down and taste her. She pushed herself against him, rotating her hips against his aching hardness. "Elena," he said warningly.

"I'm so wet Damon. Please? I need you." He swallowed quietly at her words. She was offering herself to him. He pushed her back gently, intent on getting her back in bed. She fell back with her legs dangling off the edge while he stood between them. He looked down at the sight she made with her chest heaving and the wetness between her thighs obvious on her panties. "I need you." She groaned before her thighs clenched around one of his own in a death grip that could rival vampire strength. She began rubbing herself against his thigh, releasing little whimpering noises.

"Elena you need to stop." He could feel the shift in his body as he realized his fangs were coming out.

"Mmmm...sexy fangs." He sputtered lightly at her as she looked up with lust-filled eyes.

"Ugh...Damon I don't feel so good." He looked up at her face and noticed she looked tired again. He leaned down and began to move her body up against the pillows again.

"Shh Elena you need to rest. Come on baby let's get you into bed." She nodded lightly as he moved her scorching body under the silken covers. Once she was settled he moved to sit in the armchair to watch her sleep.

"No! Damon!" He looked surprised at her outburst. "Come lay with me. Please?" She lightly patted the spot next to her until he found himself moving into the spot. She sat up slightly and began to unbutton his shirt. His hand reached up to stop her but it halted as he realized this was not sexual. The moment his chest was displayed she put her burning forehead against it. "Mmm you feel so cool." She moved to drape her body over his until she sank down into his cool skin. She was asleep in moments and he held her gently against his cool body, cradling her face against the cool, column of his throat.

She was too hot. She was burning and it was unnatural. He didn't like her being this hot. He liked it when she was just warm against him, her hand seemingly burning through him, but this was like touching lightning. He considered calling Stefan and telling him to come home. He would be good with sick Elena. He would know what to do. He looked down at her sleeping form and softened considerably. She was so beautiful like this.

He thought of Stefan and Elena's earlier conversation. Stefan really was a fool. All she wanted was for Stefan to turn around and just take her. She wanted to feel desirable. This girl did everything for my brother and me and he didn't recognize what she needed. She needed to be possessed and cherished. She needed to be worshipped and sometimes punished. She needed someone who would spend most of their time making her happy and Saint Stefan seemed to be doing everything in his power to ignore her needs. How could he leave when she wanted him to make love to her? If she was his...

He needed to stop that train of thought. She loved Stefan, not him. Stefan was her boyfriend, not him. Stefan was her forever, not him. He so desperately wanted to be those things for her. He wanted to finally have someone just love him and let him love them. He could see that in Elena. She was his only friend and he'd be damned if he messed that up. He could live with unrequited love, couldn't he?

She sighed lightly in her sleep and he pressed her closer to him. He would get his fill of her this week. He would be there for every sigh, every cough, and every word. He would soak up every movement to tide him over for an eternity. He just wanted her to be happy and he would be..._just_ a friend.

.

She watched him silently while he slept. Her cheek was pressed tightly to his chest while she watched him. She was feeling clear-headed for the moment and she knew it wouldn't last. Soon she would either slip back into horny, sick Elena or he would awaken and move away.

He was breathtaking. She stared at the dark hair that fell onto his forehead. She longed to brush it from his face in a nearly romantic fashion but knew she couldn't. She was with Stefan and Damon clearly didn't see her that way. He was just her friend and she didn't want to lose him.

She was supposed to only want Stefan. She wasn't supposed to want his brother. Stefan treated her like glass and sometimes acted as though she was a burden. Damon treated her like a person. He let her fall and fumble. He let her be human and never tried to stop her. He let her cry and he let her get angry. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be possessed by Damon Salvatore. She wondered if it would be like riding a bolt of lightning, always passionate, always tumultuous.

"What are you thinking about Sweetheart?" She froze when she noticed his bright, blue eyes were trained on her.

"Sw..Sweetheart?" She gulped slightly at the husky sound of his voice. He had sex voice this morning and she wished she was the reason for it.

"Does it bother you?" He unclipped her hair and watched it tumble over her shoulders and onto his chest. "I won't do it again."

"No I like it. You can call me that. What time is it?" His one hand left her back and they both felt the loss. He moved a pillow in order to look over at the clock.

"9:37...are you hungry?" She licked her lips slightly when she felt his clothed morning erection against her naked stomach...WAIT! naked stomach?

She glanced down quickly and noticed her attire or lack thereof. Her horrified eyes flew to his face. She groaned then, pushing her face into his chest, mumbling lightly. "I came onto you, didn't I?"

"It's okay. It was sexy." He watched the pink blush creep over her already flushed features. He watched as it trailed down her neck and he wanted to turn her over in order to see how far it went. "Nothing happened Elena. I got you into bed before anything happened."

She chuckled at his statement. "I would have thought that would be when something would have happened." He looked down at her questioningly as she laid her head against his throat. "I could eat I guess."

"Okay then. I'll go get you some soup and you just stay right here."

"Mmk." He moved her off of him and onto the soft pillows. He got up and walked to the doorway but turned back for a moment. She was reclined on the pillows with her bra rising and falling with each breath. The blue of the bra was glorious against her olive skin. The pendant rested lightly against her skin and her eyes were darkening from desire. God help him, she had sex hair. It was tousled from his roaming fingers. She made quite a picture in his bed; it was as though she was waiting for him.

He turned and moved down the steps quickly as he tried to calm his own desires. He heated up the soup, got some hot tea for her, and grabbed one of the packets of flu medicine. When he returned to his room he found her wearing a set of PJs she found in the duffel bag he left near the bed. He paused wondering if he preferred her in lingerie or these little pink shorts. She was sexy in both and he knew he would need a cold shower to quell his desires.

"I brought you soup, tea, and some medicine. I hope you like it." She nodded lightly as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Stay with me? I hate being alone when I'm sick." She looked so young and vulnerable and he could feel his features softening.

"Of Course Sweetheart. I'll sit right here in the chair while you eat." He sat down gently and watched her begin eating.

"When did you leave to get all this stuff for me?"

"I only left for about five minutes to get your clothes. You'll have to thank Matt for everything else. He stopped at the stores and picked up the orders and then he brought them here."

"Oh well I'll have to thank him later. I think that's all for the soup for now. I'll just drink some tea." He nodded lightly as he watched her lift the cup to her mouth with shaky hands.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean I can hold the cup for you if you need me to." She shook her head lightly.

"No I'm not a complete incompetent. So you had Matt bring me things. What else did you have him bring me?" He smirked lightly and rose to grab the additional bags.

"In this bag is a selection of movies and music. In the other is a selection of books. You uh...you mentioned these books last time you were here." She smiled joyfully as she reached out for the bags.

"You remembered all this stuff from the last time we talked?"

"Well yeah. I told you I only have you as a friend. I'm going to remember what you tell me...always." She looked down for a moment before brushing some hair behind her ears.

"You always say things like that. I like that about you." He came forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out for a moment and lifted her hand in his. His thumb rubbed designs into her skin as she melted back onto the pillows. "That feels really nice." She sighed lightly and he felt his face changing. He turned away for a moment until the fangs were gone. "You don't have to hide it you know."

"What do you mean? He looked down at the ground but he felt her fingers pull on his hand.

"You don't need to hide your vampire tendencies. I'm okay with the fangs and even the veins. You don't need to turn away from me." He looked up at her cloudy eyes and saw the acceptance sparkling there. "I've never shied away from you because of what you are, only your behavior." He considered her for a moment and watched as she grew tired again.

"I'm over stimulating you Elena. I really should let you rest."

"I'll let you know when I want to rest. Can we watch a movie?" She reached into the bag instead of waiting for his response. She finally settled on _Fantastic Four_. "I've never seen this but I figure how intense can a superhero movie be?" He took the movie from her hands and moved to put it in the DVD player. He turned back to the bed and moved the tray to his dresser then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can come up here and lay with me." He fumbled for a moment until he was sitting next to her on the bed. She waited until the movie started and then she draped herself on top of him once more. "You feel so cool. It feels amazing." He let her press her cheek to his chest and started to rub her back absentmindedly with his one hand.

"Why doesn't he fight for her? I mean he loves her so what does it matter that the villainy guy is into her?" His hand stilled slightly as she watched the movie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he loves her then he should fight for her. He should show her how he's the better choice. I never understand that. Why don't they fight for the ones they love?" He stilled slightly at her question.

"Would you want a man to fight for you?" She remained silent for a moment before she rested her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I would want him to fight for me. I would want him to show me how much he loved me. I would want him to sweep me off my feet and kiss me until I couldn't remember the other guy's name. I think it would be wonderful to be loved that much." She held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the movie. His hand began the calming motion on her back as he considered her words.

'She wanted someone to fight for her. I wasn't too late. I could still win her if I tried hard enough. I could make her mine forever. How do I go about winning her?' He spent the rest of the movie considering how to woo her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how he couldn't imagine living without her. As the credits started rolling he noticed she had drifted asleep in his arms again. She breathed rhythmically against his chest and he felt the heat of her small fever burning against his chest. He glanced over at the clock and realized it was close to 1:00. He edged out from under her and took the tray down to the kitchen. He began peeling potatoes in order to make her mashed potatoes for dinner. He knew she liked them and he was sure they were sick food...or at least a comfort food. He began to boil them and returned upstairs to hear her stirring lightly.

He turned quickly into the bathroom and began running her a luxurious bubble bath. He pulled out the expensive bubble solution he had gotten Matt to pick up. He put it in the water and dropped some rose petals from their garden in the water. He set up a small cd player and found some soft music to play in the background. He dimmed the lights and lit a few candles. He turned to look at the picture his normally empty bathroom made. He hoped she would like this surprise. He walked into the bedroom and watched her sit up in his bed. Her tank top had ridden up and he stopped to look at the smooth skin of her stomach.

He heard her giggle lightly and he realized she knew he was ogling. Her hand rose to her mouth to try and stifle the noise and he noticed her glittery eyes. "Like the view Damon?"

"Yes." She stopped laughing abruptly when she realized he was being honest with her. "Come Sweetheart. I prepared a bath for you and when you are done you can have some dinner." He leaned down to lift her into his arms once more. This time her arms went around his neck as he carried her into the changed bathroom. He heard the soft gasp released from her lips as she took in the sight of her prepared bath.

"This is amazing Damon. No one has ever done anything like this for me." He smiled at her as he lowered her to the toilet next to the tub.

"Here is the remote to the CD player. When you are done in here just put on your Pajamas and get in bed. I'll bring your dinner up." He turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Damon. This is wonderful." He froze at her smile and found himself returning it. "You need to eat too Damon. If you need to go out to get some blood just let me know."

"I have blood bags downstairs. That will be enough for me." He left the bathroom but stayed outside the door for a moment. He heard her tank top and shorts hit the floor and listened to her pleasurable sigh as she sunk down into the warm water. The music started and he left her to her pleasure.

Her sweet sighs echoed in his ears as he finished preparing her dinner. He could hear every movement; smell the scent of her sickness come off of her and her natural scent float through the air. She seemed so happy and he would do anything to keep her like that for as long as possible.

.

As he turned into his suite he heard her soft voice singing along with the CD. He paused to listen to her soft, lilting voice. He heard her get out of the water and begin draining the tub. He heard her lift a towel and begin toweling herself off. Suddenly he wished she had been so weak that he could have toweled her off. He would take such care, rubbing and caressing her body until every water droplet was removed. He would bring those soft sighs from her lips until it was his own name tumbling from her lips.

He shook his head and moved to the couch. He sat the tray down on the coffee table before turning to meet a cleaner Elena in the bedroom. He halted inside the doorway when he noticed her attire. She was wearing one of his button-down shirts and unless he was mistaken, not much else. He could see her boy shorts peeking out through the slit where one of his buttons had fallen off.

"I'm sorry but you only brought me one pair of Pajamas and they smelled like sick people. I couldn't stay in them and I found this folded on top of your dresser." He moved forward and lifted her down-turned chin.

"It's perfectly fine. It looks better on you anyway."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible." Her fingers reached out to toy with the exposed skin of his chest. He looked down and realized he had never buttoned up the shirt from the previous night. Her hands were still burning hot but her eyes were clear. "So should I get into bed?" He felt his mouth open and close a few times as he tried to save his dignity. He could see the sexy glint reappear in her eyes. She leaned forward to press her lips to the hollow of his throat. Her blunt human teeth came out to nip at the flesh there.

His fangs surged out when he felt her bite him. He could feel the demon in him begging for him to taste her. He could feel his control slipping as her lithe body pressed against him, her mouth tempting him with soft bites. He shuddered as she bit down exceptionally hard for a human and he felt his body tremble when her tongue darted out to soothe the spot.

"Mmmm...you're tasty." She moaned against his throat. Suddenly his demon took over and he launched her onto the bed. By the time her body settled on the mattress, he was on her. He settled between her thighs and ripped the remaining buttons off her shirt. He was greeted with a bare Elena and his mouth dipped to taste the flesh exposed. His nose nudged a perky nipple and she groaned loudly. Her fingers tunneled in his hair as she clutched him to her. He grabbed her hands and held them flush against the bed, arching her body closer to his. He leaned down and nipped at her collarbone. She moaned and he felt himself harden.

Her legs came up around his waist and she thrust her hips against his hardness until he growled. Soft growls escaped his lips as he lowered his head to her neck. She whimpered pleasurably as his fangs scraped against her neck. "Please...Damon, please!" He placed her hands in one of his as his other hand moved to cup her breast. She arched against him as best she could. He flattened his palm and held it so it was barely brushing her nipple. She tried unsuccessfully to press it against him. "Please..." she whimpered. Her voice snapped him out of it and he pulled himself back from her soft body. Her lust-filled eyes looked up at him in surprise. He glanced quickly to the left and saw them in the mirror. His eyes were black surrounded by veins while his fangs peeked out. His shirt was open and her fingers ran along his muscles. Her body was far more interesting in the mirror. Her legs were splayed around his body as she reached up for him. Her face was flushed as her bare chest rose and fell while his ruined shirt framed her petite frame. He turned to look at her once more and found the lusty glint leaving her eyes and they cleared.

"Oh I'm so sorry Damon. I'm so sorry." She covered her body with her hands as she tried to burrow under the pillows. He leaned down and ripped the pillows off the bed. He batted her hands away and held her down beneath him.

"You don't need to hide Elena. You are beautiful. I would definitely continue this but I know you would regret it and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Let's get decent and we can go eat dinner." He pulled himself from her warm body and found her another shirt. He buttoned up his own shirt and waited until she was decent. He picked her up, earning a squeal and deposited her on the sitting room couch. "I thought you might like a change of scenery."

"Mmm." She leaned forward and began to eat the dinner he had made for her. He drank his glass of blood and watched as she ate slowly, avoiding his eyes. "It's good," she stated softly before finishing her dinner. She leaned back and he noticed how far she was sitting from him. She felt so far away and he realized how used he was to her closeness. Two feet felt like miles to him and it took a lot of self-control not to haul her over to him. He could still smell her wetness and he wanted nothing more than to push her down and please her until he had his fill of her. He snapped out of it when he noticed she was trembling. He slid closer to her.

"Sweetheart?" He reached for her hand and felt the heat coming off of her hands. She was burning up again and he was thinking about how he wanted to ravage her. He pulled her into his embrace and held her softly as she pressed her burning forehead against his throat. "You need to take some more medicine, Sweetheart." He leaned forward and picked up some more pills before giving them to her. She gulped them down quickly and then whimpered softly against his throat.

"I'm so hot Damon. Please, I'm so hot." He pushed her forward for a moment before ripping his shirt off. She practically mewled when he pulled her back to him. "Mmm you're so cold." His arms wound themselves around her waist as her own rested on his thighs. His hands itched to touch her breasts, to distract her from the heat. "You can touch me Damon. I won't regret it." He sat quietly, simply holding her against his chest.

"I know but I'm afraid we'll mess this up Elena. I can't be like that with you and then let you go back to him. I just can't do that."

"Why?" At first he wasn't sure she said anything. She had barely whispered the question and even with his extra hearing he could barely hear her.

"Do you not realize how important you are to me Elena? Do you not know how you are the only thing that matters to me now? I can't risk this friendship because if I lose you, I will have nothing left."

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. His world stopped and he knew he could survive without blood as long as her lips remained on his. He responded quickly, holding her to him as his hands moved down to her bottom. He opened his mouth and caressed her lips with his tongue. She shuddered as she opened her mouth to him. He could taste her natural sweetness and he groaned at the taste of her. His lips pulled from hers as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Damon..." He stopped at her moan and pulled back from her luscious skin.

"I can't Elena. I can't do this."

"Damon stop. Please, stop. Let's talk about this." He looked into her eyes and sighed. He could see this was important to her.

"Okay." He sat her back from him but within his easy reach. He didn't like it when she was too far away from him.

"Damon I know that there are issues here that need to be dealt with now. I know I'm _with_ Stefan. I know that I am supposed to love him. I know that I am not supposed to want you. Something has been missing with Stefan for awhile. I just don't know anymore. I just don't." He held her hand lightly and squeezed her fingers once.

"What is it that you want Elena? Tell me what you want." He pushed her hair back once more and realized how many times he had done that in the past few days. He could feel that her fever had lessened substantially but she still felt hot to him.

"I want to know what it would be like to be loved wholly. Stefan says the words to me but I don't think he knows what I need. I try to kiss him and he barely pecks my lips. I have to beg him to hold hands. We were intimate twice and I could barely get anything out of him. I need so much more Damon."

"And you want me to give it to you? You want me to help you cheat on him?" He turned away from her and couldn't believe this. He thought she was different from Katherine. He was so sure.

"No. I wanted to know if you wanted it from me. Things are going to change when Stefan gets home. I can't stay with him. I know he'll promise to change but he won't. He doesn't know how. He will never be able to give me what I need." He turned back to look in her soft eyes.

"Elena what are you saying?" He had to be sure. He had to be positive what she wanted.

"I want to know Damon. I need to know if you could see me that way. I need to know if you think you could love me. Could you Damon?" Her eyes dropped to her legs as she waited for his response. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out how to respond. He realized he wanted this but he was deeply afraid. He was afraid he would ruin this. He didn't realize how she was reacting. He didn't notice the anger and upset bubbling up to the surface.

"I'm an idiot! I'm an absolute idiot!" She bolted from him and began to seethe by the windows.

"No you're not."

"For that matter, you're an idiot too. How could I be so stupid? How could I imagine you would want me? How could I possibly think you would want me like I want you? I'm just as close as the two of you can get. That's why Stefan can barely touch me. That's why you keep pushing me away! You both want her but I'm not really her. I'll never be HER. I'll just be here until she returns or you grow tired of me. Well no more! I won't be her and I won't do this anymore!" Before he could make a move she was fleeing from him. He heard her run down the steps and he rose quickly. How could he let her run from him when everything she said was false? Not only that, she was ill. She could hurt herself! He heard the front door slam and her soft feet hit the ground as she took off from the house.

Before he realized it, he was tearing off after her. He had stopped for a moment to grab his jacket and then sped after her fading scent. She was moving extremely fast and changed her direction every few feet. He slowed as her scent abruptly stopped. He waited a moment before hearing cries echo from the clearing. He moved quickly then, dropping to the soft earth beneath them. The moment his hand touched her she launched herself to him and he could feel her tears against his shirt. He held her as she cried softly, everything she had been holding in poured out of her.

He rocked her gently until her sobs slowly subsided. "Elena? Please Sweetheart...let me take you back to the house." She kept shaking her head and he just lifted her into his arms.

"No! No! I can't go back there! I can't!" He held her to him as she cried out. He moved them close to the house but sat down on the garden bench.

"Please Sweetheart. Please listen to me." She calmed for a moment and he took it in order to launch into his own speech. "You need to listen to me Elena. You ARE NOT Katherine! You have never been, nor will you ever be. Stefan is an absolute idiot Elena. He doesn't know what he has and what he will lose by acting this way. He just doesn't understand how amazing you are, how special." She looked up at him as he paused for a moment. "I do want you Elena. I want you so much it pains me sometimes. I don't want to be hurt anymore Elena. I couldn't take it if you left me for Stefan. If you left me to go back to him I might die Elena. My heart can't take anymore heartache. I want you and I need you. I would rather have you in my life as a friend instead of losing you. Please understand Elena, I need you in my life!" She pressed her lips to his once more.

"Damon...please just hold me tonight? We can talk more in the morning but I can't go back in there without you. I need you too." He nodded quickly and lifted her up. Soon they were safely tucked in bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they both drifted quickly to sleep.

.

He woke up and noticed the lack of a warm body pressed tightly to his. He got up softly when he heard her talking from the other room.

"Don't say that. If you really cared then you would have called me. It's been three days Stefan and I had to call you. You left for California and you didn't even consider that I might worry." She paused in her speech and Damon strained to hear Stefan but she had put soft music on, blocking out his brother's soft voice. "Yes well you didn't even consider what I needed when you left did you?"

"Yes I wanted you that! Of course I was looking for that. No! You know what Stefan, I got worried and I called you. I'm sorry I took you away from another precious hour of sleep. I'm sorry I worried. We need to talk when you get back."

"No I won't tell you over the phone. Stefan it's serious. Just come back when you can so we can sort this out."

"No I am not breaking up with you over the phone and no I won't say if that is what it is about."

"Damon has been treating me just fine."

"No he is not compelling me! That's just ridiculous!"

"He is not trying to hurt you by being near me! Seriously Stefan I won't do this over the phone. Well Goodbye Stefan and thanks for asking how I'm doing." He heard her end the phone call and throw her phone across the room. "Bastard!" He pushed the door open and came face to face with an irate Elena. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. What are you doing Elena?" She watched him for a moment before reaching out to brush hair out of his eyes.

"I'm setting the stage so when he gets back I can end it. I can't pretend that it is working anymore. I can't pretend that I still love him when I'm in love with you." She clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized her confession. He stood completely still and didn't move until he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh God Elena. I love you! I love you so much!" He crushed her to him, her body falling forward until he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He forced her lips up to his as he parted them swiftly. He tongue plundered her mouth as he took everything from her. He pulled moans and groans and sweet, sweet sighs from her lips. She melted into his embrace while a fire burst between them. Her fingers grasped his neck as his fingers grasped her bottom, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Her skin was like fire beneath his fingers, her warmth surrounding his cold body until he was sure he felt human again. He could feel her fingers on his neck and her legs scorching him through his pants. She moaned against his lips and this time he realized he would not stop until she begged him to stop. He would have her again and again until she passed out from exhaustion.

The demon in him rose up to claim her. He wanted their first time to be romantic with rose petals and candles but he knew this would not happen now. He was too desperate, too full of her to slow down. His lips broke from hers as he dropped kisses over her face; spending extra time showing her how precious she was to him. His lips dropped to her ear and he suckled on her delicate ear lobe. Her breath hitched next to his ear as his tongue darted out to play with her delicate skin.

"I'm going to have you Elena. I'm going to make you scream." She whimpered lightly at his words. "I'm going to spread you on my bed and take you until you beg me to stop." She mumbled lightly next to his ear. "What was that Sweetheart?" He pressed his lips to her neck and suckled the tender skin as she let out a pleasured moan.

"That will never happen." He pulled back slightly, afraid she was pushing him away. "I will never beg you to stop. You can have me until you tire of me." A smile broke out across his face as he moved them back to the bed.

"I won't tire of you Sweetheart." Before he dropped her on the bed, he sat her down in the armchair. She looked questioningly at him as he leaned down and ripped the sheets off the bed. He threw them across the room and left only two pillows at the top of the bed. "Nothing is going to get in my way. I'm going to lay you out and feast on your beauty." He leaned down and ripped his shirt from her body leaving her in only her little boy shorts. His hands lifted her until she was in the center of his bed. Her arms tried to pull him down but he batted them away. He stood beside the bed and just looked down at her.

Her skin was flawless before him. Her nipples hardened in the cool air of the room and he watched her normal blush spread down her neck until it stopped at the swell of her breasts. She stared up at him as he began to walk around the bed, memorizing every inch of her. "Oh one more thing..." She gasped as he grabbed her boy shorts and ripped them from her body. Her hips rose from the force of the tear while her legs fell open in a glorious fashion. She moved to close her legs but he leaned down and forced them apart. "Leave them open," he commanded. She waited a second before her legs drifted open again.

He continued to circle her waiting body while he learned every inch of her, soaking up his fill of her. The only thing she wore was his mother's pendant and he loved the way it pressed to her skin. He let his finger drop between her thighs and pulled back his wet fingers. He sucked the nectar from them before giving her a lewd smile. "You are so wet Elena, so needy. Your wetness is seeping down to the mattress and soon I'll be able to press myself to the bed and smell you for weeks." She gasped at his comments and he leaned down to tweak a nipple. "Do you know how amazing you taste? I could taste your forever. All I want to do is tie you to this bed so that I can always put my lips on your skin."

She shuddered from his dirty words and his fingers dropped between her thighs once

more. His thumb toyed with her bundle of nerves until she was thrashing on the bed. He pulled back when he felt her body tightening with her eminent release. "No! Damon!" Her hand reached up for him but he stepped out of her reach.

"I suggest you get back into position or I'll tie you there." He waited as she lay back down fully with her thighs spread and her hands by her side. "We're going to play a game Elena." It was not a question. "I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer truthfully. If you hesitate or lie then you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes." He sat down on the bed for and reached out to touch her skin.

"When was your first kiss?"

"13."

"Who?"

"Matt."

"Did you love him?"

"No."

"Who took your virginity Elena?"

"Stefan." He grew angry at that answer. His fingers reached out to pinch a nipple. Pain rocked through her body.

"I know I didn't say it but I may punish you for answers I dislike as well." She groaned as his fingers continued to pull at her nipple.

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did." His leaned down and bit the nipple lightly as she cried out.

"That was not an answer."

"No."

"How many times has Stefan had you?"

"Two."

"How many times did you climax with him?" She didn't respond so his hand crept between her thighs to pinch her bundle of nerves. "How many times Elena?"

"None." She blushed lightly and tried to turn her head.

"No Elena. Look at me. Do you masturbate?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Once."

"Why?"

"Because I was really aroused."

"Who aroused you Sweetheart?" She hesitated and his fingers dove into her body, rubbing and stroking before withdrawing. "Who?"

"You!" He paused for a moment to look at her face. Her eyes were trained on him and he allowed her to thrust against his hand for a moment before withdrawing it completely.

"When?"

"When you tried to compel me to kiss you."

"Tell me how you felt."

"I was on fire and I needed you. I never felt that way before. After I found out about compulsion I wished it had worked. I wanted you to touch me." She blushed again he reached up to stroke her face.

"I love this blush on your skin." He stroked her cheek as her eyes fluttered lightly at the tender gesture. "What is it you want right now Elena?"

"I want you." He seemed satisfied with her response and he moved to take off his pants. "Damon?" He stopped to look at her. "May I?" He nodded and she kneeled before him and began to unzip his pants. She unbuttoned his black slacks and pushed them down, noticing with pleasure the lack of undergarments. She did not touch him but lay back against his mattress with arms open to receive him.

He was on her in a heartbeat. His hardness pressed against her hip as he lowered his lips to her. "Did you like our game Elena?" She moaned lightly and he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Did you?"

"Yes." She wrapped her legs around him and his hardness slipped to tease the folds of her sex. "Damon, please..." He moved his head back down to her neck and licked at the pulse that sounded there. He felt the change occur and his head rose so she would see his fangs. She pulled him to her and brushed her lips against his to show him her acceptance of his fangs.

He groaned at her tender movements allowing her a few moments of control. Her hips moved then, rubbing herself against his aching hardness. He groaned at the feel of her wetness sliding over him, coating him in its richness. His fingers plucked at her nipple while his mouth settled over the one he bit earlier, easing the remaining sting. She clutched him to her as he showered her body with attention.

He pulled a variety of sounds from her, from moans to groans and from sighs to cries. Her nails raked down his back as he pressed his lips everywhere convinced she needed to be loved fully. "Do you see Elena? This is what you need. You need a man to care for you regardless of how much he aches. He needs to please you until you can't stand it. He needs to worship you." His lips pressed to her temple as he allowed her body to stop trembling. "I can be that man for you Elena. I can give you what you want, what you need. Will you let me?"

She pulled on his hair until his lips were barely brushing hers. She pushed on him until he was on his back. She draped her body over his so she could look deeply into his eyes. She pressed her lips to his tenderly, trying to convey the emotions she was feeling. "Yes...yes I'll let you. I have one condition though." He softened at her gaze and waited as she stroked his face. "You need to let me take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of Elena." She continued her ministrations and watched as his eyes closed. "That feels nice."

"This is what I mean Damon. You need someone who can calm you, who can please you. You need someone to touch you gently and care for you. I can be that someone for you. Will you let me?" She echoed his earlier words and his eyes shot open. Her gaze was soft and gentle as her hand moved down his body. "Will you let me?" She punctuated her question by caressing his hardness, her fingers twirling and swirling on the inside of his thighs and then pumping him wildly.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" He groaned loudly as her fingers pleasured him until he could feel the coil starting to wind. He pushed her down to the bed next to him before blanketing her body with his. She was warm beneath him, her hands still stroking his cool body. He kissed her lightly as he began to enter her slowly. The demon in him had demanded that he take her hard and rough but her tenderness had soothed him and now we wanted to savor her.

Her body accepted his coolness and she groaned as he completed his first thrust. He leaned down to brush his lips across her face and waited for a moment as her inner muscles clenched around him. Her nails raked down his back. "Please Damon. I need you to move."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." He lifted her leg until he was pressed deeply into her. He started a hard, fast pace determined to make her scream his name. She pulled him to her as loud moans escaped her lips. She kissed his ear as he furiously took her. Her heat surrounded him and for a moment he thought he had died. She was so warm against him, pulling the coolness from his body until he felt like he was on fire.

He wanted to last for her, to drag out their experience until she was quivering with need. It was his own endurance threatening his vision. He was tightening already and could feel his release hovering nearby. His fingers dropped to the bundle of nerves between her thighs until he could feel her own release on the horizon. He was determined to bring her off with him and put her pleasure before his own. He continued his thrusting until she pushed her lips against his before pulling back to scream his name.

"Damon!" Her body tightened to nearly impossible levels as her muscles clamped down on him. Barely a moment passed before he emptied his release into her willing body.

"Elena!" He shuddered in her embrace, refusing to relinquish his position inside her. He slowly regained his senses and realized she was holding him lightly while pressing kisses to his forehead.

"Mmmm...that was amazing." Her body was lax beneath his, warmth radiating off of her.

"Yes it was Sweetheart. That was the most intense experience of my life." He could feel her smile against his forehead. "Don't wimp out on me yet Princess. I plan on having you again." He thrust lightly inside her until she was clawing at him. "Your turn." He rolled them over until she rested on top of him. Today he would love her until she passed out and tomorrow he would show her how much he loved her.

.

AN: Here is part one of the story I just couldn't get out of my head. I am working on a new chapter for TWHL and I hope to have it up soon.

Please review this for me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight filtered in through the windows, curtains blowing in the light breeze. The light shined on the lone occupant of the bed, framing their half-naked body. Her hips were twisted in the thin comforter that he had carefully wrapped her in hours before. Her body spoke of the utter exhaustion she felt, arms splayed gracefully on the bare mattress while her chocolate hair flowed across the single pillow resting on the bed. Her body was marked in little pink marks from where his amorous passion had bested his self-control.

He had been true to his word and had only pulled himself from her body when her eyes had fallen shut. He had spent hours pleasuring her body, marking her as his while his own body fell into a state of pure happiness. When he had finally pulled himself from her satiated form he laid beside her gently, watching her sleep in the early morning light. He had allowed himself only a few hours of quiet sleep before he had risen. He had covered her body with a thin comforter and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning to set up their plans for the day.

Her eyes fluttered as she awoke softly. Her body ached in a good way as she luxuriated in the feeling of being absolutely well-loved. He had done everything in his power the night before to make her scream his name until she could only whimper noises against his ear. She could feel the softest bedding she had ever felt against her thighs, caressing the tender skin where his fangs had teased her body. He never drank from her but his teeth had nipped at her skin until she nearly begged him to drink her until she passed out. She giggled lightly when she realized he had kept his word and had made love to her until she passed out.

She sat up gently and noticed flashes of color all over the room. Her eyes adjusted to the light in the room and she could hardly believe her eyes. There were rose petals of every color imaginable laying on every surface of his room. Red petals on the bed, green buds on the window sills, yellow on the armchair, pink on the dresser, and there were hundreds of white petals creating paths to the bathroom and to the rest of the house. She fingered the petals on the bed lightly until a small envelope caught her eye. She reached for the pure white envelope and opened it.

_Sweetheart,_  
_ I hope you slept well as I know I did. Today will be all about your pleasure. Each envelope will lead you to the next and I know you will enjoy yourself. When you are finished with this one, please follow the path to the bathroom and enjoy your bath. Relax and allow the bath to soothe your tender skin. I would love nothing more than to join you but we both know how distracted you make me. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Damon_

She smiled as she traced her fingers over the delicately formed letters. She unwrapped herself from the tightly wound comforter until she was blissfully nude on the rose petals. They felt divine against her skin and she chose to rest against them for a few moments. Her feet landed on top of the white petals when she rose from their love nest. She picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair until it was silky and smooth against her back.

Her feet led her to the bathroom and she took in the sight of the multitudes of color on every surface. The white petals continued to the bathtub and toilet, while the pink trailed across the counters. As she neared the lightly steaming tub she noticed red petals floating in the water. Next to the tub there were countless bottles with little notes taped to each one. Each note said "Use Me" and she couldn't wait to try out some of the soaps.

She eased in gently while a pleasured sigh escaped her lips. She had just settled her back against the porcelain tub when soft music floated from the stereo. She looked up to notice the remote had suddenly appeared on the counter ledge. She glanced around quickly, realizing Damon had just been in the room with her. He was nowhere in sight but she noticed a new envelope lying under the remote. Her fingers reached for it and closed on pale blue paper.

_Sweetheart,_

_I hope you enjoy your music while you allow the water to soothe your silken skin. Please use the bottle in the middle first as its scent is most pleasing. I knew you would look gorgeous but you do not know how hard it was for me to leave you alone while you bathed. When you are finished, follow the white petals back into the bedroom._

_D._

She smiled lightly and turned to lift the middle bottle from the counter. The scent of honeysuckle tickled her nose and she was pleased with his choice. She began to hum lightly to the music as she massaged her body. She could feel the tenderness in her body fade away while she relaxed in the warm water. She reached for the second bottle which contained a face scrub that smelled of jasmine. She washed her face gently as she thought back to the night before.

After he had flipped on his back he had taken her countless times. He had only let her from the bed in order to use the bathroom. He had left swiftly to bring back dinner for her. She had luxuriated in the bed while he fed her small delights until she spent more time biting and licking his fingers. He had then shown her a better way to use her mouth and she had relished in the power she had over him. He had then hoisted her on her knees and thrust into her until she begged for release, while his hands teased spots on her body and his mouth made his marks on her.

She shook her head lightly at the images her memories made. The water had cooled and she stood to grab one of his black towels. She turned to drain the tub, continuing to towel herself off gently. She turned and was greeted with a small red envelope taped to the door.

_Sweetheart,_  
_You have no idea how hard it was for me to not take the towel from you and finish the job myself. I was afraid that I would have only added to your wetness and that would have defeated the purpose. I can't wait to taste your nectar in full, soon. I nearly kicked myself this morning when I realized I had not. For your next envelope, go into the bedroom._

_D._  
She finished reading and noticed the stereo had been turned off while she had been reading. He had been so close to her and yet he had not touched her. She stopped to look in the mirror and noticed the pendant still lay around her neck. It glistened in the natural light that came in through the small portal in the bathroom. She fingered the lovely necklace, smiling at the story he had told her. In that moment she had realized how different he had been as a human. He had loved his mother deeply and had never found anyone to care for him since. That would change now for by her own will, he would never be alone again.

She hummed lightly and walked out to the bedroom to find the bed made with more rose petals on the blankets. Her bags were missing and she glanced around quickly until her eyes settled on a note taped to one of his dresser drawers. "Open Me." She leaned down and pulled the drawer open. Nestled next to his own clothes was a delicate silk dress. It was a wonderful wine red color while the lacy undergarments beneath were of the purest white.

As she pulled the dress on she remembered why it seemed so familiar. The expensive boutique in the center of town had a red, silk dress on display in the window. Caroline had been going there for weeks to stare at it. Caroline's mother refused to pay the hundreds of dollars for the imported dress. Elena looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how much money he spent on her. The undergarments were smooth and knew they had cost a small fortune in themselves. Next to the dresser was a pair of red flats that matched the dress perfectly. She turned to close the drawer and noticed a blood red envelope resting on top of his white button down shirts.

_Sweetheart,_

_You are simply beautiful in your silken dress. I know the price tag concerns you but worry not as I have plenty of money and no one to spend it on. I will gladly spend my money clothing you in the finest silks while diamonds rest against your skin. Please finish readying yourself and come down for lunch. Follow the white petals until you see your next surprise._

Her face broke out in a glorious smile as she re-read his short note. He was taking a lot of care to see to her needs and give her small treasures. She turned to the door and followed the white petals that led out of the bedroom. The roses continued out of suite and down the steps. At the foot of the steps she was greeted with a white shawl for her shoulders. The note attached read "Put Me On" so she did. She turned to head towards the kitchen but noticed the white petals continued to the front door. Clearly confused the beauty turned to seek out her missing love outside. The petals continued around the side of the house until she was inside the Salvatore garden. Flowers were everywhere but she followed the petals until they stopped at a gazebo she had never noticed before.

Roses grew up the latticework of the gazebo while ivy lay on the roof. Petals lined the path and she marvelled at the beauty of the space. Dragonflies flitted around her while a small hummingbird flew near her ear. A breeze blew across her skin while her dress fluttered around her legs. She spun around, arms spread as she looked to the sky. She never noticed the raven-haired man standing under the willow tree watching her closely. His eyes watched her graceful movements and found himself smiling at the picture she made. He could remember his mother doing this same thing and him telling her that he would love any woman who would do these types of things with him. She spun and spun until the world seemed to fall away from her. He watched her as she giggled like a small child at her nonsensical movements. Her movements faltered as the dizziness reached her eyes and he watched as her legs began to give out.

Before her knees could fully bend he was before her. His arms held her slender body to his as she regained her sense of balance. Once she had regained her balance he lifted her in his arms and spun her around until she begged him to stop. Her head fell to his chest as small bursts of laughter escaped her lips. He found her laughter contagious and soon his deeper laugh resounded in the garden space. His hands tangled in her hair as he tilted her face to his. Her giggles subsided at his intense gaze. He pulled her to him until his lips had settled over hers in a tantalizing fashion. He pulled back from their intense kiss by pressing his lips gently to hers over and over again until her fingers dug into his back.

"Mmm...that was lovely." Her eyes were closed while her lips were parted in pleasured fashion. His fingers traced the delicate features of her face as he watched her eyelashes flutter.

"It certainly was." Her eyes opened and he felt his heart wedge in his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she was completely unaware of the effect she had on him. "You are so beautiful Elena." He pulled back from her gently until only their hands were touching. "Come Sweetheart, your meal awaits." He led her forward until she reached the end of the white rose petals. His turned quickly to block her path.

"What are you doing Damon?" He shushed her lightly before bending down slightly. He lifted her easily into his arms and carried her to the soft divan. He lowered her to the brightly-colored pillows and watched as her body sunk down into their softness. "Damon?"

"I told you how I would worship your body, how I would spend all my days making you happy. Today is merely the first step towards an eternity." He kneeled beside her to play with the silken skirt of her dress. "This was an excellent decision on my part. The moment I saw it, I could picture no other wearing it. Only your beauty would do it justice."

"Why do you say that? I'm only a replica, a cosmic joke of beauty." His fingers touched her lips to silence her.

"You continue to compare yourself to her. You should know by now that I only desire you. You are no replica. You only physically look like her and even then the comparison is flimsy. You are so much more than her. Your fire delights me while your personality charms me. You are everything I could want in a woman and much more than I could have ever imagined." Her eyes grew wide at his confession. "Not to ruin the moment but I love that you are a hellcat in bed." His cocky grin appeared on his lips while her own eyes sparkled with amusement. "I can't wait to spend an eternity learning what makes you tick."

She grinned at his cockiness yet melted at his prior statements. He lifted her fingers to his lips before dropping her hand to rest at her side.

"I keep promising you lunch yet you continue to distract me. Now I hope it stayed warm." He moved from her side to move a small cart towards the divan. He lifted the lids on a few dishes and she noticed they were all her favorites. As if reading her mind, "I told you I always listen to you. Here try some of this." He lifted a small taste of food to her lips waiting for her to accept it.

"This is so good Damon. Did you make all of it?"

"Of Course Sweetheart." He stopped for a moment to eat a bite himself. "It is rather good, isn't it? I hardly cook since I usually have no one to cook for..."

"You have me."

"Yes I certainly do." She reached out to touch him gently. He could see the question in her eyes. "What is it Sweetheart?"

"Why were you at the cemetery Damon?" His fingers dropped from her lap. "If you really don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

"No Sweetheart. It's just a little embarrassing." Her fingers reached out to caress his face and for a moment he let the motion calm him. "I was watching you."

"Watching me?" He pulled away from her and moved away from the divan.

"Yes. I've been watching you for awhile when you're alone. I was following you that day, watching you write in your journal for hours. That was how I felt close to you."

"But you seemed so surprised to see me..."

"Merely a ruse. I didn't want you to know why I was there." He shook his head slightly and she went to rise. "No, stay there."

"Would you come to me then?" He turned and moved closer to her until she patted the space next to her. He laid down and pulled her into his embrace. "It's not embarrassing Damon. I came to the Boarding House while you were grieving so I could see you." He made a sound that suspiciously sounded like, "Why?" but she didn't hear it.

He laid there for awhile just holding her. Her skin felt amazing beneath his fingers and he suddenly wished he had made her come out to the garden naked. He knew she never would have but he would have killed the first person to try and interrupt them. He glanced down to see her eyes closed as she rested against him. His thoughts turned to Stefan who he knew would fight this change of events with every fiber of his being. Elena had not been wearing her necklace during their time together and Stefan would see that as the perfect reasoning to break them up. Elena couldn't possibly have chosen Damon without some compulsion mixed in. He sighed lightly as he realized Elena would need a new piece of jewelry containing vervain, preferably one he chose for her.

He moved her gently until she was laying on her stomach. She made a motion to move but his soft hands pushed her back down. He moved her hair off her back before his hands teased the tender skin of her neck. His hands moved lower to caress the skin of her exposed back. She moaned lightly as his fingers massaged her soft body. His fingers toyed with the zipper and he lowered it until the entirety of her back was available for his viewing.

His hands returned to her silken skin and he began to rub her body, gently for awhile before applying more pressure. He listened carefully as her breathing evened out signalling her sleep. He thought of her for a moment and mentally scolded himself at his carelessness. His beauty was still sick and he might be making it worse by taking her outdoors. He reached down and pulled up a blanket he had brought for the possibility of a picnic. He draped it over her legs while he used his hands to caress her skin.

She slept deeply while he touched the marks he had left on her skin while she rode out his passion. He knew he should have slowed down and taken her slowly. She was unaccustomed to a man's passion and clearly Stefan had never shown her much passion. She was clearly unloved by his brother, yet he marvelled at her willingness to follow his own lead. He had played his cards right and was amazed at the submissive traits she had shown him the night before. He had expected that his request for her to open her thighs and answer his questions would have earned him a slap. He never imagined she would submit to him. He would have to test her again soon but she was still sick and sore.

He continued his ministrations for over an hour while she napped, blissfully unaware of his musings. He reached down under her dress at one point to see if she was aroused. He was happy to find the tell-tale sign of wetness between her legs. He caressed her through her panties and she let out a soft moan in her sleep. He withdrew from her and returned to his previous motions. He listened to her heartbeat as he felt her breath quicken to signal her awakening.

"Mmmm...how long was I asleep." He did not answer as his fingers reached down to re-zip her dress. Once complete he leaned down to kiss her exposed back until she arched up to meet his deep, wet kisses.

"A little over an hour Princess. How do you feel?" He mouth nudged up to the back of her neck to suckle the soft skin under her ear.

"Oh Damon," she moaned lightly.

"Come Princess, tell me how you feel." His mouth continued to tease the skin underneath her ear while he waited patiently for her answer.

"I feel weightless. I feel like a bomb could go off and I wouldn't bat an eye. I feel as though the ground could open up beneath me and I would only be conscious of you, only you." He was pleased with her answer and he pulled her body up until it was flush against him.

"I like your answer, Sweetheart. You have no idea what it will mean for you to be mine. I cannot wait for you to realize all that you will receive and all that you will give." He rolled her in his arms until he could settle his lips over hers in an open-mouthed kiss. She received him passionately, hips pressed tightly with his as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. He pushed her down until she rested against the pillows , her hips between her thighs while her silken dress rode high on her body.

She could feel his cool hardness against her warm thigh while his mouth made her sigh with passion. His lips broke from hers to trail cool kisses against her throat. His fangs came out to rake over her skin until she surged up suddenly and they sliced into her neck. He groaned as her blood seeped into his mouth while her own moan sounded next to his ear. He licked at the wound in order to seal it but she pushed his head closer to her neck until he began to drink her sweet blood.

Her blood was like nothing he could have imagined. Human blood always tasted good but hers was like the finest wine. Hers was one of a kind and he slowed to savor the taste. He had a moment of clarity when he realized the difference. Vampires could taste different emotions from their food. They could taste the fear, the lust, the anger. This was an incredible taste and he realized he was tasting liquid love. Her blood sang to him because she sang to him. He pulled back to lick at the wound, careful not to take too much. She moaned at the loss of contact while he pulled back to look at her face.

Her eyes were closed and he watched the wound seal completely. Her lips parted while her breath caressed his face. She was still warm beneath him, still awake. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in his state. His hair was ruffled, fangs displayed, and lips bloodied. She should have been disgusted. She should have pushed him from her in order to run. She did the unthinkable as she watched him finish licking the blood from his lips. She pressed her lips to his. She could taste herself on him and while that should have made her sick, she found herself growing aroused. It was her blood after all, why should it bother her?

He moaned at the contact but pulled back to look in her eyes. They were darkened from desire and he took a moment to lick her blood from her lips. Once clean he waited while his vampire visage faded. He pulled back from her body and sat down beside her once more.

"Are you happy Elena?"

"Oh yes. I am very happy Damon. I see Little Damon is happy too." He glanced down and noticed the prominent bulge in his pants. "Or should I say Big Damon? Her hand reached over to cover his hardness and he groaned at the contact. Her hand slid up to the button of his pants before her fingers slipped into his boxers. Her warm fingers closed around him and she began to pump him wildly while her other hand undid his pants fully. Once she was able to, she pulled him out through the slit of his boxers. He had done many things today to see to her happiness and while he was distracted, she would give him some reasons to be happy. She pumped him and caressed him until he leaned back, groaning her name. It only took him a few moments before he felt his release. He turned from her for a moment while he let himself go. The only thing from his lips was one word, "Elena."

"That was amazing Princess." He tucked himself back in his pants while she laid back with a satisfied smirk.

"Mm-hmm. I can't wait to see his second act later tonight." He grinned at her statement while he leaned down to brush his lips over her fingers, taking care to kiss each finger tip.

"Neither can I Princess, neither can I."

"This was a lovely day Damon. I loved everything." He looked down at her, brushing her hair off her face.

"Anything for you Elena." He sat up and pulled her in his arms once more. He strode with purpose to the house and up the stairs towards his suite. Once inside, he walked to a door which had remained closed during her stay. He opened the door with one hand and she was greeted with a depressingly bare room. Inside was a matching armchair to the one in his bedroom, on which she was placed. He looked around for a moment before opening the blinds.

"What is this room?"

"It's another room in my suite. I don't really use it because I simply don't have a use for it. Do you like it?"

"Well it certainly has potential. I love the window seat. It would be perfect for reading or napping. The color in here is depressing though, perhaps a bright blue would liven it up. Do you want to turn it into something?"

"Well I was hoping you might like it." She looked at him in surprise. He bent on one knee in front of her and grasped her hand. "I would like you to have this room."

"Me? You are giving me a room?" He leaned in to silence her protests with a soft kiss.

"Yes. You sometimes come to the Boarding House to see me or Stefan and sometimes no one is here. You could decorate this room and make it your own. You would have a place to go while you waited. You could paint the walls, purchase furniture, and decorate it how you like."

She looked around at the space and seemed overwhelmed by its sheer size. It was smaller than his bedroom but larger than Stefan's. The only thing in the room was the armchair and while it seemed big in Damon's bedroom, it looked tiny in this large space. "I don't have anything to put in this room."

"I'd buy it for you. You can choose your fabrics, your colors, your furniture and I will have them placed in this room."

"I could never accept all that Damon. You've done too much for me already." He lifted her chin and kissed her once more.

"I told you, I like to see you happy. It has been years since anyone decorated this place at all and the whole place could use a freshening. We'll start with this room and then perhaps my suite. Maybe later we will re-do the whole damn house. This home hasn't seen a woman's touch in nearly 40 years. There is nothing like a woman's touch in the home." She looked around again and seemed to consider his offer.

"I suppose I could decorate this room." He smiled at her then and she could swear the room brightened with its intensity. "It will take me awhile to get enough money to decorate it properly."

"Money is no option my love. Pick out what you like regardless of the cost and it will be handled. I have plenty of money to spend and you would never ask me for it. I love that about you." She looked around again before beginning to rise. He watched as she walked across the dusty wooden floors to get a feel for the space.

"No bed for this room. It wouldn't look right in this space. Perhaps a divan similar to the one in the gazebo. I think the walls would be painted a lovely blue and a desk could rest in that corner where the afternoon sun hits. The window seat would need a new cushion and some pillows. Curtains could be tied back to allow light in but to provide privacy in the evening." He watched as she spun around and he could see her vision take hold. It was magical to listen to her plans for this room. "Oh but that would be too expensive Damon. This room would need antiques to carry through with the rest of the house. That would cost a small fortune."

"I have a very large fortune Princess. Furnishing this whole house would not put a dent in my supply." He rose to stand behind her. "Now Princess, tomorrow we will begin with this room. I'll call some people to come in and re-stain the floors. We'll look at paint colors tomorrow and that will be completed in a day or so. Then you can take your time decorating this room with furnishings and decorations at your leisure." She leaned back into his embrace as his fingers trailed up and down her arms. "Now Princess, let's get you out of this dress so I can once again feast on your beauty."

She gasped loudly as his fingers plucked at the zipper until the top fell to her waist. His hands tugged at the material lightly as he pushed the garment to the wooden floor, pooling at her feet. His fingers traced their way back up her body until her bra and underwear hit the floor. He lifted her seamlessly and carried her back to his bed. He set her body in a kneeling position on his bed before pushing her hair behind her shoulders. He stepped back to admire her body.

"Very lovely Sweetheart."

"Damon, won't you come to bed?"

A/N. I know, I know I'm evil. Lemon next chapter. TWHL Chapter is coming soon. I got stuck on the Reconciliation chapter but it is almost done.

Please, please, please review. They are like drugs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Warning, lemons beneath. Also some temperature play. Just so you know.

(-Love-Love-Love-)

The sunlight streamed in as it had the day before. The shimmering light rested on the lone occupant of the bed, highlighting the naked slim hips exposed above the silken sheets. Dark hair pooled on the pillow while one hand reached across the bed as if searching for something. A quiet creak resounded near the doorway signaling the arrival of the occupant's partner. A tray was held carefully which was loaded down with various breakfast foods and beverages for them to share in bed.

Footsteps came closer to the bed and the tray was placed on the nightstand. Fingertips brushed the hair out of the sleeping one's face. Soft lips caressed the cool ones beneath and she was greeted with his stunning blue eyes. He smiled lightly against her mouth before pulling her back into bed. Her limbs tangled with his own as he spent long moments massaging her tongue with his.

There were no words this morning as they clung to one another in a type of bliss that only morning could bring. She was wearing his button-down shirt and he was pleased to see her so marked. Her clothes were on the other side of the bed, yet she had chosen to don his shirt around the house. Her fingers grew teasing as they trailed down the hard lines of his body. Her fingers came to rest on his hips and he groaned softly.

"You are teasing me so early. I should punish you," he whispered softly against her ear. Before she could respond his lips suckled her ear lobe until she was moaning low in her throat.

"I think you are teasing right back." She said no more but raised herself off of him until she was sitting beside him on the bed. "I brought you breakfast. Well...no blood but I brought you eggs and bacon." He glanced over at the tray for the first time and noticed the food. She had arranged eggs, bacon, and toast on one large plate and had poured three different drinks.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I brought coffee, juice, and milk. I'll drink whatever you don't want." A pink hue covered her cheeks before he leaned up to kiss her gently. He turned her softly until she was settled between his legs with her back pressed intimately against his chest. With one hand he moved the tray over their laps so they could both eat.

Minutes passed as they ate in silence. He took her fork from her and proceeded to feed the both of them. He had not meant it to be sexually charged, yet when her tongue came out to lick stray butter off his thumb he realized how ridiculous he had been. He had heard rumors of the Honeymoon period of a relationship for vampires. Some mated vampires claimed the feelings lasted decades and he now knew what they meant. Now that he had her, he wanted her constantly. Every movement caused arousal; every heartbeat caused desperation. He wondered if she felt it as well.

"Mmm...I make such good breakfast." He kissed her neck gently before nodding against the creamy skin of her throat. "Although your meals are to die for." His ebony hair tickled her jaw as he continued to leave wet, kisses on her throat. His eyes were closed as he moved the tray to the bedside table once more. "Damon?"

His answer was to roll her beneath him thrusting a leg between hers. He pulled back for a moment to unbutton her shirt until he was greeted with her flawless body. He wanted her again. After their soft lovemaking the previous night he knew he would have her again and again until he fell from her, finally satiated. His thoughts turned to her sweet, whispered words the previous night. She had promised him her love, her body, and her soul. She had pleaded with him to give her release, to make them one once more. He had obliged her and he was rewarded with soft, tender kisses against his neck.

He had been distracted by his musings and had missed her fingers massaging his back. Her trimmed nails dug into his skin every so often as she massaged the corded muscles of his back. He sighed and his head dropped to her shoulder. Her hands were on him, moving him onto the bed beside her. He settled on his stomach and waited patiently as she straddled his lower back. Her soft hands came up to begin kneading his upper muscles, taking care to press into the back of his neck every once in awhile. A groan escaped his lips as she tended to him.

If this is what she meant by caring for him then he would surely go along with it. His eyes drifted shut as she continued her ministrations, occasionally becoming more aggressive before resuming feather-light touches. His mind drifted to their first meeting, their first argument, and their first attraction. He was absorbed in his reminiscing until he was suddenly aware of her lips on his back, kissing an old scar he had obtained as a child. Her tongue darted out to tease the raised flesh while her hair fell over him.

Their morning continued in such a fashion as they spent their time stroking and petting each other until the other was trembling with need. Her lips were constantly on him and he became aware of her purpose. He had spent the previous day worshipping her and today she was trying to worship him. She was showing him her love for him as well as her acceptance. She kissed his lips and his scars, his forehead and his chest, until was dragging her to him in need.

He finally rose from the bed in order to grab her hair brush from the dresser. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose before beginning to brush her hair. He loved the liquid quality of her hair when he ran his fingers through it and he would not allow their time in bed to ruin that for him. She sat patiently as he brushed through her hair until all the tangles had been removed. His lips fell to her collarbone for a short moment before he returned the brush to his dresser.

"I have to make some phone calls Sweetheart. Would you like to visit my little library for awhile?" She nodded lightly at his question before looking around for some clothes. "Will you wear something else I have picked for you?"

"What is it Damon?" He turned quickly and walked over to the antique armoire nestled in one corner of his room. He pulled out a square box before moving before her once more. He sat the ribboned box in front of her before lifting her chin for another quick kiss. She reached out and opened the box. Inside was a pink and white dress with a beautiful red design. A short belt tied behind the back while the v-neckline would allow him one of his favorite views. She fingered the material lightly before turning her gaze on him. "This...this is for me?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" She nodded before kneeling up on the bed before him.

"You know that you don't need to buy me things. You don't need to spend your money on me." He kissed her gently before speaking.

"I know that Elena. I like spending my money on you. I only have one more outfit I would love to see you wear. I'm saving it for our dinner date tonight." He smirked at her questioning gaze.

"Dinner?" He pulled her to her feet and helped her put the dress on. His hands lingered on her waist as he tied the ribbon around her back.

"I was hoping you would feel up to dinner tonight. It would be nothing too public since you haven't officially broken things off with Stefan yet. Perhaps we could just eat out in the gazebo tonight. It is simply beautiful at night." She launched herself into his arms before peppering his throat and face with kisses.

"That sounds amazing Damon." He laughed at her enthusiasm before he noticed his phone vibrating with a new text. He turned to look at it before showing the message to Elena.

**Be home tomorrow afternoon.**

Elena stiffened at the message from Stefan. He looked down at her and realized she had not truly considered what all of this meant. She was cheating on Stefan. Damon suddenly realized that he was the other man. He glanced down at her down-turned face and found a small happiness in the smell of her tears. She was not Katherine. It hurt her when she was with both of them. She was not playing them, not toying with them for her own amusement. This knowledge was eating at her.

"Elena, don't worry about all of this. You will speak with him tomorrow and we will be fine. We'll just relax today and enjoy each other's company. We don't have to do anything until after you have spoken with Stefan." She rested her face in his neck at his words.

"We've been doing just fine before this so I see no reason to stop touching each other or enjoying each other's company." She moved out of his embrace before taking a sip of the juice from the tray. "You said you had some calls to make. I'll go to the library and settle in."

He nodded but he could feel her withdrawal from him. He watched as she moved to the doorway of the library, her dainty fingers turning the doorknob. She stepped inside before turning to smile at him. "You'll join me once you are done making your calls right?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon." She nodded and moved further into the room. He smiled at her retreating form before taking the tray in his hands. He needed to rush through his phone calls so he could resume his place with her.

(-Line-Love-Line-)

Unfortunately his calls had taken much longer than anticipated. The noon sun was making itself known to him as he led the workers up the stairs and into what would become Elena's room. He made sure they got to work on the floors and walls before turning to the library. She was sitting peacefully on one end of the couch. Her feet were tucked beneath as she read. He looked at the book and smiled at her choice. She was reading a very old, worn copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. He had always found the novel incredibly humorous and now hoped she would feel the same.

He placed the small cup of tea on the table beside her. She patted the couch beside her. "Will you lie on the couch and put your head in my lap?" There were no words exchanged by him but she quickly found him in the position desired. Her hand dropped to his hair and she fingered the strands lightly while she read. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss against her palm. He felt her smile and waited a moment before picking up the book resting on the floor. He opened the worn pages before continuing _The Call of the Wild_.

She stopped for a moment and seemed surprised to see a book appear from the floor. "Where did that come from?"

"I was reading it here a few days ago and I left it there." She accepted the explanation before returning to her own book. Her fingers still played with his hair while they both read. Occasionally she would scratch his scalp with her hair and in those moments he felt like a dog. He wasn't insulted but merely surprised by his own reactions. His primal urges were screaming at him to take her now, to show her who was the master in this relationship. He ignored the whisperings in his mind and reveled in the feelings of her fingers.

He rose from his position only twice. He checked on the workers and found them nearly done. The room seemed to transform before his eyes. The walls were a lovely blue color and the floors were once again dark. He paid the men and took the book of fabrics with him. He would share them with Elena in the morning. The second time he rose to get them a small lunch of sandwiches. She smiled at him when he brought her lunch and he resumed his position in her lap soon after.

Finally as the afternoon wore on, he rose once more to prepare dinner. He had asked her if she was still willing to have dinner with him. With little consideration she had answered him with a definitive, "Yes." He told her of the box waiting on the bed for her before leaving to start dinner.

He spent nearly two hours cooking up a sumptuous feast as well as preparing the gazebo for their meal. He had set up a table and chairs and also placed candles throughout. This meal would be romantic for them and he would allow no failures. He had changed quickly into a white button-down shirt and dress slacks before resuming his cooking. He moved the food quickly to the gazebo before returning to the stairs. He glanced down and noticed the dying wildflowers he had gathered for her silk bed lying near the foot of the stairs. He threw them away before grabbing a single lavender rose. He held it in his hands and waited patiently for her arrival.

Her steps were light on the stairs. He had almost missed her small footfalls as her heels clicked on the wooden floor. He turned to her and felt his mouth drop open in awe. The black, silk dress clung to her curves delightfully. The lace only enhanced her beauty while her neck was bare, her hair up in a butterfly clip. She was wearing his necklace while a light smirk graced her features.

"See something you like?" She whispered into his ear. He pulled her to him, dropping the rose to the floor, before crushing his lips to hers. Her lip gloss was like strawberries and he was determined to lick it off of her. She moaned when she felt his hard brand against her stomach.

"Feel something you like?" He thrust lightly against her until she was trembling. His hand ghosted to her backside and he lifted her to fit more perfectly against him.

"Always," she whispered against his lips. He pulled away from her then, securing her hand in his before pulling her towards the front door. "I really like your shirt." He stopped for a moment on the porch in order to look at her. "The white shirt looks good on you." He kissed her fingers before making a mental note to wear things other than black around her.

He moved her swiftly to the gazebo and quickly had her seated at the table. He poured her some wine before sitting down across from her. A silent toast occurred before he pulled the covers off the dishes. They helped themselves to the food quietly and began to eat the delectable feast.

"This is amazing Damon. I could eat your cooking every day." She was smiling at him, a simple radiance.

"I could cook for you every day, Sweetheart." Soon their voices turned to other, more normal date conversation. They spoke of movies, books, and music while enjoying the food he had placed before them. Her eyes lit up while she spoke of her parents and she listened as he spoke of his own. They shared childhood stories with one another until the night grew late. He finally served dessert, a simple chocolate cake which was her favorite.

After the food had been eaten and each had their fill of the wine, they moved to the divan for cuddling and soft words. The kissed amidst the candles and ivy covered latticework. His fingers plucked at the clip holding her hair until the soft strands cascaded down her back. He held her head between his hands as his lips fell to her skin. She sighed softly until he lifted her against him.

"Let's go to bed Damon." He nodded lightly before placing her on the divan. He turned quickly and extinguished the candles until she was lying in darkness. He returned to her body before ridding her of her dress. "D...Damon? We're outside!" He chuckled at her words before pressing his lips to her throat.

"No one will bother us back here. Plus I will hear anyone who comes onto the property. His fingers ran down her body and teased her slickness. She moaned at the feel of his teasing fingers while his lips left molten trails on her breast. Her fingers tunneled into his raven locks as she arched her hips to try and force him into her.

He continued his teasing, ignoring the one spot that would send her into rapture. He nudged a nipple with his lips and sucked it hard, drawing a keening wail from her lips. His one hand pushed her down into the cushions, stopping her thrashing and holding her into position.

"Do not test me Sweetheart. You are feeling much better and you may find yourself in a game." She groaned at his statement as she rubbed herself against his fingers. He pulled himself from her in order to look down at her in the darkness. She moved to reach for him. "No. Do not move from that position."

He crept away from her and watched her every move in the darkness. Her breasts heaved delightfully on the ivory cushions and her legs were open in a delicious fashion. He moved quickly, ensuring his game with his speed. He touched her quickly moving before her body could thrash on the divan. His lips ghosted along her calf while his teeth seemed to graze her nipple at the same time. His thumb pressed against her wet bundle of nerves while the same thumb seemed to press against her forehead. Her moans were delicious as she tried to make sense of his speed.

"My speed comes in handy, doesn't it my pet?" Her answer was to groan in desire. He moved away from her again leaving her wet and wanting on the divan. He removed his shirt quickly before pressing something against her. She grunted and tried to move from the item. It was cold against her and she tried desperately to elude the article. "You are still testing my restraint pet. Do you wish to be restrained?" As this was said, she made one harsh move, her fingers clasped on his wrist as she tried to throw herself from him.

He quickly had her restrained against the divan, her arms tied together to the railings behind while her legs were tied open to the legs of her makeshift bed. He was thrilled at his previous thoughts of leaving some cord beneath the table. He moved away from her and turned on the electric lights in the gazebo, flooding the small space with bright light.

"Damon! The lights!" He moved to her and held the cold item up to her eyes. He was holding a shaped piece of ice which glittered in the light. He licked her nipple first and then rubbed the item against her until she moaned. He sat the item down in the cooler close by before pulling out two small, rounded bits of ice. He pressed them to each of her nipples before securing them with tape. She groaned at the feelings of ice on her nipples, causing painful pleasure.

He dropped his lips to her breast and began to roll his tongue around her nipple. His tongue felt warm compared to the coldness of the ice and he waited patiently while her body writhed against his mouth. His fingers had trailed down her body to her wetness where he toyed with her soft flesh. He continued his slow torture of her breasts until he felt the ice completely melt against her warm skin. He pulled the tape from her breasts and moved to lick up the remaining cold water. Her nipples were rock hard in his mouth and she became wild beneath him. She thrashed beneath him until his hands pressed her deeply into the cushions.

"Shh Sweetheart. You need to be punished for teasing me." She began to plead with him for release. He looked down into her wild eyes and decided to bargain with her.

"Please Damon. Please!"

"Care to make a deal my pet?" She nodded her head swiftly while he toyed with her gently. "Very well. I'll end my torture here for tonight if you promise to allow me to continue this game at another time. I will determine the time and you will come to me as I request. If you do not wish for that then I can continue my torture now until I am ready to give you release."

"Please! Anything, Damon! I'll let you continue anytime you wish. Please!" He grinned down at her before removing her restraints. He divested himself of his pants before thrusting between her thighs. She kissed him hard as he took her hard. His hips move furiously against her as she cried out her first release. His fingers dropped to her nipples as he plucked and teased to his heart's content.

He loved her pureness in sex. She was new to virtually all and he couldn't wait to share his knowledge with her. She panted in his ear as he found himself in his own slice of heaven repeatedly. She screamed as he swiveled his hips to hit a spot inside her. She cried out as he focused his attentions on that spot until fireworks exploded behind her eyes.

She cried out as her body clamped down on him once more, pulling his release from him with a loud cry. He pulled himself from her body as she held him to her. Normally he would take her many more times but he promised to end his torture for the night. He gathered her in his arms before speeding them to his bed. Her soft "I love you" was all he heard before she drifted to sleep. She missed his own whispered declaration before he too fell into a deep sleep.

(-Line-Love-Love-)

Another morning broke but this morning both bodies were still in bed. The day was cloudy as if foretelling of the arguments to occur later in the day. The woman's head rested lightly on her lover's chest while his hands held her to him. Even in sleep they moved in sync, every movement from one resulting in a movement by the other. The room remained dark as rain began to pelt against the windows.

The man moved slightly at the noise but the woman was completely oblivious to the change in sounds. His eyes opened to glance around the room. He noticed the rain outside but his attention quickly shifted to the warm body lying on top of his. Her palm was resting on his chest next to her nose. Her leg was on top of his and its smoothness taunted him. He trailed his hand down her back until she began to wake. Her warm eyes met his and she smiled against his chest.

"Good morning." His hand trailed up to cup her head as he kissed her.

"Good morning Sweetheart."

They spent an hour just relaxing in bed. They talked quietly about everything and nothing at all until her human needs became too prominent. She moved herself from the bed before moving towards the bathroom. After relieving herself she turned the shower on. She moved back to the doorway to see him sitting against the headboard with the sheets pooling around his hips.

"Will you shower with me?" Her voice was unsure at her request and he nearly laughed at her expression.

"Like you need to ask."

"Well get your sexy ass in here then." She turned and rocked her hips slightly as she walked to the shower. He was beside her in a heartbeat before pulling her to him.

"Sexy ass huh? I bet you can't wait to have your legs wrapped around me again."

"Oh you think I'm just that easy...you smug, cocky bastard."

"Ohhh...bastard? Those are naughty words." He let her move forward before smacking her on the ass. "I like yours too." She squeaked lightly at his movements so he repeated them again.

"Maybe if you behave in the shower, I'll let you spank me later." She smirked at his expression before stepping under the water. They spent a glorious forty minutes lathering each other up with different soaps until the hot water finally gave out. He stepped out first and wrapped a towel around his lean hips before wrapping her body in another towel. She kissed him for his tenderness and then smacked him on the ass for his previous cockiness. Then to his great surprise she sauntered out of the bathroom.

She picked up her bag and began to pull out one of her last outfits. She would have one more night with Damon before returning home. Jenna and Jeremy would be home tomorrow afternoon and she would need to be there. She sighed when she realized how sad that made her. She wanted to stay with Damon but she knew she couldn't remain.

"You could, you know?"

"I could what?" She turned to look at him, already he was wearing pants. She pulled her undergarments on, followed by her jeans before he responded.

"Stay. I could always just compel Jenna and Jeremy. You could stay if you wanted." She shook her head lightly at his proposal.

"No I need to go back there. I still have school and part of my life is still there." He came up behind her and pulled her into his embrace. Her back rested against his chest while he rested his cheek against her head.

"Can I make another proposal then?" She nodded slightly and he continued, "Come and stay next weekend then. You can tell Jenna what you wish or I could compel her. I would love for you to come and stay again."

"I'll do my best Damon. I would like to stay too." They continued to get dressed before he pulled her into the other room. She gasped at the polished floors and the blue paint on the walls. "Damon this is amazing!" She moved forward and looked around the newly transformed room.

"I hope this is to your liking. I have some catalogues for you to look at in order to choose furniture, curtains, and cushions. Pick whatever you want and give me the list. I'll make sure everything is delivered."

"This is amazing Damon. Thank you for this. Thank you so much." She pulled his lips down to hers and she kissed him like he was the only person in the world. She finally let him go and grabbed his hand in hers. "Let's go get some breakfast."

They moved from the room and she led them down the stairs and into the kitchen. She left him at the island before pulling out pans. She began to cook pancakes and sausage while starting the coffee maker. He watched her as she put only enough food for one on a plate before sitting down near him. She ate quickly with hooded eyes as he considered her movements.

"Don't you want to know why I didn't give you any breakfast?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready." She kissed his palm gently before moving her plate to the sink. She returned to his side and moved to straddle him. He waited until she was settled on his lap before looking at her with a questioning gaze. "Elena what are doing?"

"I thought...well I thought you might like to feed." He looked down at her neck, so close to his lips and realized what she was doing. She was offering herself to him. She moved her hair from her neck and leaned forward slightly.

"I won't treat you like food Elena."

"You aren't. This is something I want to share with you." He gazed into her eyes searching; it seemed, for something particular. He found his answer soon enough and he lowered his mouth to her throat. His tongue darted out to soothe the skin he would soon bite. He could smell her arousal and knew that once he bit her, she would become addicted to his bite after only two bites. That pleased him immensely since it would tie her to him in another way.

His teeth came out to graze her skin and once she was distracted he bit down. Her honeyed blood flowed out of the wound and he drank deeply. She was rubbing herself against him as he continued to suck her lifeblood from her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Damon pulled back from her neck swiftly as he turned to find his brother standing in the doorway. He was dripping wet but the most noticeable difference was his blackened eyes. He was glaring at the sight before him. Damon realized how it must look, Elena's head bowed with a wound on her neck while he had blood on his lips. Stefan moved forward quickly and pushed Damon to the door-frame. Elena stumbled lightly against the counter and watched horrified while Stefan punched her lover.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE!" Damon groaned loudly as a wooden spoon was thrust into his stomach.

"Stop it Stefan! Stop it!" Elena grasped his arm and pulled as hard as she could but Stefan was too far gone, his demon seeping out. He pushed her away from him and her head made a resounding crack against the counter. She fell to the floor while her blood seeped out of her. Damon punched his brother quickly before dropping to the floor beside her. He bit his wrist quickly before pushing the bloody limb to her mouth. He opened her mouth and forced the blood down her throat. He watched carefully as her neck healed and he moved his fingers to the back of her head, checking for a closed wound.

Stefan began making noises of apology as Elena began to wake up. Damon ripped the spoon from his stomach before lifting Elena and carrying her to the parlor couch. Stefan followed still whispering apologies. Elena opened her eyes and glanced from Damon to Stefan. Stefan moved forward to embrace her but she flinched from him and pushed herself towards Damon.

"Elena, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...I just...he was feeding from you Elena." Stefan watched as she moved closer to Damon. His eyes raked over her form only to settle on her neck. "Oh God Elena! Where is your necklace?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm wearing my necklace Stefan."

"No your vervain necklace. Where is it?"

"Upstairs, in your room." He grew fearful at her statement and turned a murderous glare towards his brother.

"He's compelling you Elena. He's making you see things, believe things that aren't real." She shook her head at him and continued to burrow into Damon. "Damon how could you do this?"

"Couldn't you believe she wanted this Stefan? Couldn't you believe Elena asked for this? She offered her blood to me this morning." Stefan continued to shake his head.

"No."

"Go get her necklace Stefan and we can test it out. You know that it would nullify any compulsion." Stefan raced up the stairs and picked up the necklace. He returned to the parlor and found Elena sitting there alone. He moved forward and handed her the necklace. He ignored her flinching; knowing it would pass once the compulsion was lifted. Damon had already run making it obvious to anyone that he was guilty. Elena put the necklace on before turning back to Stefan.

"Stefan we need to talk." He sat down beside her and tried to draw her into a hug. "No Stefan." He pulled back for a moment and just looked at her.

"We can fix this Elena. I'll handle Damon. He won't hurt you anymore and then we can go back to the way it was before."

"Before, Stefan? Before, when you could barely touch me or before, when you didn't comfort your brother in his sorrow?" He stared down at her in shock.

"What are you saying Elena?"

"I'm saying, this isn't working Stefan. There is no spark, no fire. You don't seem to be able to touch me or love me the way I need. You offer no support to your brother and yet you expect me to trust you."

"He'll hurt you Elena."

"You hurt me Stefan." He shook his head and looked at her like she was crazy. "You are the one that pushed me today. You are the one that caused me to get injured."

"You don't mean this Elena. Soon the vervain will kick in. It doesn't matter what he made you do, I'll forgive it. I'll forget."

"I slept with him Stefan. I asked him to take me. I begged for it." Stefan stared at her for a long moment before his eyes grew dark once more. She managed to let out a scream before he was on her.

-((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Love-))))))))))))))))))))))))))

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it.

New blog: .com

Look for sneak peaks, chapters, and general rants.

Follow me at twitter: .com/tsukikomew

Please Review! They are like candy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is chapter four. I'll be out of town until Friday so don't expect any updates this week. Just a reminder, even though this story is somewhat following the Season One timeline, don't expect it to continue. I wasn't a huge fan of the Isobel or Uncle John/Daddy storyline. We'll see when I get there though.**

**Warning: Sex scenes and some playful violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

-VD-VD-VD-

"_I slept with him Stefan. I asked him to take me. I begged for it." Stefan stared at her for a long moment before his eyes grew dark once more. She managed to let out a scream before he was on her._

She screamed as he pushed her deeply into the couch, her head hitting the edge. She saw stars before his fangs descended against her neck. He held her head in an unshakeable grip baring her neck to his gaze. She grew still in fear as he breathed in her scent. His tongue darted out to lick at the sensitive skin where Damon had been only moments earlier.

"You are mine Elena." He growled out against her skin. Tears escaped her eyes as Stefan's fangs finally pierced her skin.

"Please stop Stefan! Please!" He ignored her pleas and began to drink deeply from her. He pulled back for one short moment.

"I won't share you, not again. Never!" He bit down once more, pulling her blood out in dizzying amounts. She felt darkness descending and grew frightened. Damon had promised to protect her, to never leave her. She was going to die on the couch and he was nowhere to be found.

"Please...please Stefan." He was drinking so fast and she knew he would finish her soon. Her eyes grew heavy and the last words on her lips, "I love you Damon."

-VD-VD-VD-

It was cold there. It was raining. All those present wore black. Tears fell from many eyes and there were comforting pats for the grieving. Friends and family sat near to the grave, half-listening to the priest. His words of comfort, of goodbye fell on nearly deaf ears. Jeremy and Jenna held each other as their tears mixed with the rain.

Jeremy said nothing, feeling only the greatest amount of loss. His black suit was drenched since he had declined an umbrella. His shoes were covered in mud as he gazed longingly at the freshly dug hole. It seemed like yesterday when they were here, burying others. When would they finally be left alone? Hadn't the Gilberts suffered enough?

Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes stood off to the side under an umbrella. Caroline had refused to wear all black because that was not how she had been, how she had been known. She wore dark blue with her pep squad jacket over top. Bonnie sat in the second row of chairs crying lightly into a handkerchief. Behind her candles flickered in the desolate church. The remaining priests looked up at the flickering candles and grew quiet. One priest mentioned one word, "Witch." The others berated him at his idiocy and he grew quiet.

A lone vampire leaned against the willow tree in the background. His eyes were focused on the grieving family, until they flickered to the hole in the ground. His suit was drenched but the heavy material seemed foreign on his muscular frame. He was not used to wearing suits and remembered his dislike of the confining materials. His suit was black, a crisp white shirt underneath. He watched carefully as the young boy embraced his aunt, his eyes suddenly dry.

He wondered what had drawn him to Mystic Falls in the first place. He rarely returned home but he had heard his brother was in the area. It had been enough at the time to draw him towards Mystic Falls. He had never imagined he would feel deeper emotions once he arrived. He looked longingly at the family and remembered his mother's funeral.

It was a lifetime ago yet he remembered sitting next to his father while his Aunts cried. His father was stoic and merely mentioned to the brothers that Salvatore men never cried. It would be unacceptable. This funeral was similar to his mother's. Every founding family member was present to show their support. The Forbes, the Gilberts, the Bennets, the Lockwoods, even the Salvatores were present. This town really did rally around their own.

He glanced forward once more, catching the eye of the young Bennet. She looked questioningly at him before rising. He stood still as she walked towards him. He thought she was coming to speak to him but she merely brushed past him on her way to the trash can. She stood off and looked back at the crowd of black. She shook her head and mumbled something only audible to him, "I hate funerals." He watched her walk back to sit behind the boy and his aunt.

The vampire turned quickly but not before catching a glimpse of a black crow. He looked once more and it was gone. He shook his head lightly to chase away the impossible. He turned and cast one more glance at the grieving family. He walked away swiftly and headed towards the Boarding House. He had unfinished business in this town and he would find out what he wanted to know.

He missed the glance of a teary-eyed woman, staring at his retreating back.

-VD-VD-

A scream pierced the air as the person in bed sat up quickly. Breath came out in pants while shivers erupted over their body. Comforting arms enfolded the shaking body, holding them close and whispering soft words against their skin. His lips sought out the sensitive skin of her neck and she felt a sense of calm at his movements.

"Shh Elena. Everything will be alright. Shh." Damon moved until they were lying comfortably on the bed. His fingers stroked her hair as she calmed in his embrace.

"What happened?" He stilled his comforting motions at her question. His lips caressed her ear for a brief moment before he sighed loudly.

"I had to pull him off of you. He was too far gone. Luckily after I pulled him off, the vervain finally kicked in." She turned in his embrace and glanced up at his sad eyes.

"Don't feel bad Damon. Your plan should have worked. I wasn't expecting him to try and drink me and then he did it so fast."

"Yes well I gambled with your life. You've been asleep for two days Elena. I had to compel Jenna to call the school to get you excused. I've been so worried." She kissed him gently, allowing her body to show him her forgiveness. She knew he would ignore any words she spoke to him but he may accept her motions.

"Two days?" He nodded slightly. "Have you fed?" He seemed surprised at her question and chose not to answer it right away. Her fingertips rubbed over his face in a comforting gesture and he leaned into their touch.

"No. I only left your side to compel Jenna. Even then I had her come here. I wouldn't leave you."

"What did you do to Stefan?" He sighed again as he cradled her closer to him.

"Well after I gave you the vervain and left the room, Stefan attacked. I waited for the vervain to kick in but it didn't affect him as quickly. I finally pulled him off of you and he collapsed. I fed you my blood and you took a lot of it before the wounds closed. I locked him up in the basement for the time being. I was waiting for you to wake up." His arms encircled her waist as she pressed herself against him. She peppered light kisses against his neck and he moaned softly.

"Damon, you need to feed." He glanced down at her neck before pulling himself from the bed. His eyes glided over her small frame, clothed only in his white button-down shirt and panties. His eyes darkened at the sight she made against his dark sheets. He turned from her but her arms wrapped around his waist, pressing her breasts against his lower back.

"Don't hide." He sighed loudly while his hands closed over hers. He shook his head causing his raven hair to rustle in the movement.

"I can't feed from you Elena. You are still too weak."

"Blood bags?" He turned in her embrace in order to look into her liquid eyes. He tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss each cheek under her eyes.

"You have no idea what it was like to see your eyes closed for two days, to see you growing cold before my eyes." She shh-shed him softly as she pulled herself up to him. Her arms went around his neck as her lips fell to his ear.

"I'm alright. Nothing happened to me." She thought she felt wetness on her neck but shook it away until she felt it return. Damon was crying against her, tears coating her skin. She felt a small shake come from him as she held him tighter.

He continued to hold her close to him while her hands rubbed his back in soothing patterns. She was surprised at the depths of his feelings for her. They had only been together for less than a week, yet he cried at his possible loss of her. He was nearly silent against her; the only indication was the wetness against her neck.

He pulled back from her and looked at her with an expression of love while he lightly kissed her lips. Her scent called to him and he found himself pulling from her embrace. "I'll need to go out and get blood bags. I want you to stay in this room while I'm gone. If he wants out, he'll get out." He leaned down quickly to kiss her once more and then he was gone.

-VD-VD-VD-

He returned in only a short time, an hour passing so slowly he nearly thought a century had gone by. His arms were full of blood bags to last him a few days and he moved to the fridge. He threw them in roughly before venturing into the basement. The cell door was still locked and Stefan remained nearly comatose. He had taken in an immense amount of vervain in his haste to drain Elena. Damon had been surprised to pull Stefan off and notice his bloody wrist placed against Elena's lips. Stefan had intended to change her, to make her his for an eternity.

Damon had been enraged. He had beaten Stefan badly, leaving bruises all over his pale skin. Damon had only stopped his rage when he heard Elena cry out on the couch. He moved swiftly and pressed his own wrist to her mouth. Her lips had been pursed together as Stefan tried to force his blood down her throat. The second Damon's wrist touched her lips; they opened and began to accept his offering. She drank for long moments and he watched closely as she began to grow warm, her wound healing.

He thrust a bottle of animal blood through the bars before turning and rushing up the stairs. He blew into his room quickly and grew frightened at the sight of his empty bed. The sheets were mussed and her scent still lingered on the soft pillows. He listened patiently and heard soft movements from his bathroom. He peered into the space and found his beloved sitting in the tub where bubbles shielded her body from his gaze. He drew close to her, sitting on a small stool he had placed in the bathroom. Elena was shorter than him and sometimes needed to reach higher shelves so he had placed it there for her convenience.

"Mmm...I missed you." He glanced to her eyes and saw a small smile gracing her features.

"I missed you."

"Did you feed?" He nodded before reaching for the washcloth on the marble counter. He glanced at her questioningly and was pleased to see her quiet nod. He rolled his shirt sleeves up before plunging his arm into the soapy water. She groaned appreciatively as his cloth covered hand rubbed up her legs to her soft stomach. He washed her slowly, savoring the feel of her beneath his fingers. Her nipples tightened in an enticing fashion and he found himself becoming aroused. His fingers plucked at the hard nubs underneath the cloth and she moaned appropriately.

A wet hand caressed his face as she pulled him to her lips. Her lips were soft and yielding beneath his cool ones. His tongue darted out to tease hers in a game of control. He was bewildered to realize that she was winning in this particular game. Their lips grew frenzied in their haste for closeness. Her body was pressed against the porcelain as he nearly climbed into the tub in order to draw himself closer to her.

He pulled back from her lips for a short moment to move to the shower. He turned the water on and adjusted it until it grew warm. He turned to see her leaning against the edge of the tub, her hair wild from his fingers. She bewitched him in her passion-filled gaze, her outstretched hand calling to him. He pulled his clothes off of him quickly and watched with glee as her eyes darted to his prominent arousal. He moved swiftly, sweeping her wet body into his arms. His fingers slipped delightfully along the smoothness of her skin as he moved closer to the steaming shower. He placed her feet on the warming tile and waited for her face to turn up to his once more.

Their kisses were slow, passion-filled. Her toes curled at the sensuous display of love. Her hands gripped his shoulders and his own rested on her lower back, pressing her to him. He rubbed himself against her stomach and they both moaned from the delicious friction. Her hand reached out to grasp the washcloth from days before. She began slowly, rubbing the cloth against his shoulders and chest. Her fingers teased his own nipples and he arched his hips against her. She rose up divinely against him in order to reach his upper back and her molten core teased him gently as she brushed against him.

Before he could appreciate her movements she had pulled herself from him in order to wash his lower body. He looked down at her through hooded, lust-filled eyes as she kneeled on the hard tile. Her fingers rubbed over his stomach and skirted around his aching erection in order to wash his hips. She moved lower still and rubbed the cloth against his legs before moving up to caress his backside. Finally when he felt as though he would push her to the wall and take what she was teasing him with, her fingers closed around his hardness, pumping and squeezing through the cloth.

Ragged moans filled the confined space as his hips moved forward, head thrown back in pleasure. His fingers tangled in her hair as she dropped the cloth. He panted heavily at the loss of contact but was rewarded with her mouth. Her warm mouth surrounded him and he nearly stumbled at the contact. He cried out as she began to suck on him, tongue darting out to tease the sensitive skin. Her fingers came up to tease the flesh her mouth could not take-in. He murmured soft words to her as she continued her onslaught.

Finally when he felt himself near his end he pulled her up to him. His mouth was unyielding against hers as he warred for control. His fingers glided down her body until they tangled in the soft hair of her treasure. His fingers slipped against her natural wetness as he played her gently. Her moans filled the air as her cries echoed in his ears. Her lips fell to his neck as her legs began to shake in the beginnings of her climax.

His fingers were pulled from her as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his lean hips. He thrust her down on him and pressed her body against the tiled walls while their lips battled one another for a small victory. He won when his fingers found her bundle of nerves. He set a slow rhythm determined to love her thoroughly. He knew there would be troubles ahead when they went to deal with Stefan but for now he was only concerned with the feel of her surrounding him.

He panted gently next to her ear as her fingers raked down his back nearly drawing blood. He kissed the soft skin beneath her ear before pressing himself harder against her. Her heels dug into his back and he delighted in the pressure. He felt her tightening around him and they came together moaning each other's names. They relished in their connection as their bodies calmed themselves. He lowered her feet the floor before pushing his lips tenderly against her.

They stood beneath the water as they allowed the water to wash away the physical manifestations of their arousal. His hands were on her as the water carried away their passions, her fingers resting lightly on his hips. They spent long moments kissing underneath the cascading water and relaxed against each other while calmness came over them.

They relaxed for a few moments before he reached forward to turn the water off. His hand trailed down her body to cup her sex. One finger toyed with her as he drew hard against him. His other arm drew up her body to hold a breast in his hand.

"You are lovely Sweetheart." She sighed against him as he withdrew his fingers from her sex. He kissed her neck lightly before grabbing towels for each of them. She allowed him to dry her while her fingers ran through his wet hair. Once they were dried, he led her naked into his bedroom. He twirled her lightly and her girlish giggle drew out his own deep chuckle "If I had my way, love, I would not see you clothed. You would be adorned with the finest jewels while my hands kept you in a permanent state of arousal. You would be mine forever."

Her eyes darkened at his passionate words and he watched as she grew tall with pride. "You would have me as your slave?" He moved as she pushed him to the bed before straddling his lap. "You would have me please you always? You would leave me naked while you remained clothed?" Her lips darted to his ear and she bit down on the cool flesh. "Perhaps I should be flattered that you find me so desirable. Perhaps I should be insulted that you would view me as your plaything."

He rolled until she was pinned beneath him. "No Sweetheart. I only meant that I want you always. I respect you too much to keep you like that." He kissed her collarbone before moving up to look in her eyes. "No...no. I want you as my equal, my perfect match. I want you to be by my side, not two steps behind." She smiled at his words before capturing his mouth in a soul-searing kiss.

"I would like that too. Now, shall we get dressed to deal with Stefan?" He sighed loudly against her flesh.

"Must we? I would much rather spank you for your teasing in the shower. After all, you did promise a spanking."

"You are insatiable." She laughed before spanking him. He allowed her to move out from under him before he grabbed her, bending him over his lap.

"You have a lovely backside. It is so smooth and such a lovely color. I think I may like it reddened though." She tried to move from his lap but his hand fell on her again and again. She sobbed lightly beneath him from the strength of his blows. "You pretend to hate this punishment my dear, but your wetness is against my thigh. You secretly like this." His hand fell twice more before pressing his lips to each cheek, soothing the abused skin. "Come now let's get dressed, have lunch, and then deal with our problems."

She sighed softly before moving herself more naturally into his lap. "I don't have any clothes." He laughed at her statement before lifting her into his arms. He moved to the antique armoire and pulled out the red dress from a few days before. She took it from him and dressed in the dress and pulled on the flats he had provided. By the time she was dressed, she turned to find him fully clothed in dark jeans and a white shirt. He offered her his hand and she took it, humming a soft tune as they made their way downstairs.

-VD-VD-

They made quick work of the leftovers from their previous meals together. They sat at the island in the kitchen and she found herself protecting her body from his passionate holds. When she was distracted with food his hands would find their way beneath her dress. His questing fingers had already ripped her underwear off of her completely before he placed them in his pocket.

She laughed when she brazenly grabbed his growing arousal and he fell off his stool in surprise. He tickled her for long moments before she begged him to stop by promising him kisses. He cleaned up their lunch before pulling her into the parlor. He lit a fire to cast warmth and light about the room while a storm covered Mystic Falls in darkness. He pulled her to the other couch and sat down beside her, his fingers playing lightly with her hair.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?" Her voice was soft as he considered the question.

"I'm not sure. I think that perhaps he just needs to detox a little bit. He walked in on a particular scene and his control was tested. Unfortunately he lost the battle."

"Do you think he might try to hurt us again?" He sighed before pulling her closer to him. Her head settled on his shoulder as she tucked her legs up next to her.

"Perhaps. I think once he gains control of himself then he will be more forgiving. I suggest we let him detox for another day or so and then let him out. You should call the teacher or the witch so we have back-up in case he attacks again."

She nodded slightly, "Yes I think I should fill-in Mr. Saltzman and Bonnie. Bonnie is still away but I might be able to find out something from her. She might come home soon."

"Elena, I won't drink from you until after Stefan regains control."

"But, you can. I don't mind."

"Shh...Love. I'm going to continue to give you vervain in case Stefan should get to you again. I don't want to take any chances plus it will protect you from compulsion until we get you a new necklace."

"Okay but you need to still feed regularly. I should probably go home soon. Jenna will be worried." He nodded but she felt the sadness of his gaze on her. She leaned up to kiss him softly. "I'll go home in the morning."

She stood up and went to leave the room. She paused in the doorway, "Damon? I...um...I'm part of the Miss Mystic Falls competition this year and I...uh...need an escort." He waited for her to continue but she fell silent.

"Are you asking me to escort you Elena?"

"Yes. It's not for a few weeks still but I would like it if you would go with me." He stood up and tilted her chin up.

"Of course I'll be your escort. I want the town to know that you are mine now. A few weeks will give us enough time to go public with our relationship."

"Yes. I really just want to spend time with you." He realized how his previous statement sounded and he pulled her against him once more.

"I want to spend time with you too. I only meant that I want everyone to see how happy we are, how in love. I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him lightly before moving upstairs with a pleased look on her face. He watched her until she was out of sight before strolling towards the basement door. He looked in through the bars and noticed Stefan staring out at him.

"I see someone finally woke up." Stefan growled lightly at him but remained seated.

"Did I hurt her?"

"Yes. She nearly died because of your idiocy. I was just able to save her. A few more seconds and she would have become like us. If you had not tried to force your blood down her throat then she would have died."

"I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to her once I'm out." He put his head in his hands but Damon cared little for his self-pity.

"You'll need to do a lot more than apologize."

"So how long have you two been...?" Damon glared at him through the bars since this seemed like a bad time for these questions.

"A few days. Nothing happened until after you left. She got sick and I cared for her."

"So you are to blame then."

"No Stefan. You are to blame. She was so broken-hearted when you wouldn't touch her or kiss her like she needed. She was devastated when you told her she slowed you down. You have been messing this up for months. I'm surprised you two lasted as long as you did." He sighed lightly and Damon watched Stefan lay down on the floor.

"It won't last between you two. You'll hurt her or she'll realize that she is just a replacement. How long before you seek Katherine out? How long before a human girl isn't enough Damon?"

"It won't happen. I'll only leave when she asks me to go. I have no desire for Katherine any more. That bitch had her chance." Damon turned away from the bars and began moving towards the stairs.

"Elena is waiting for me. I'm hoping she's still wearing clothes so I can spank her again. She likes it a little rough brother. You are missing out. I can't wait to bring out the toys. How could you have her and not experiment? She is most eager to learn about sex, but then perhaps the problem was with her previous instructor...something to think about little brother." With that Damon went up the stairs two at a time until his footsteps faded from Stefan's hearing.

"Do not worry Big Brother, soon I will get out of here and then you will pay. I won't share her with anyone."

**A/N: Please review and let me know. I love reading reviews. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. I read every review and I keep track of suggestions. For those who are worried about Elena and Stefan being friends again, don't worry. Realistically they have a long road ahead of them before Elena could ever feel comfortable enough around him. Also Stefan is planning some payback.**

**Also, if you read TWHL then you saw how Damon and Elena had a fight. They may argue in this story but don't expect a clear break-up. This story is about them working through their issues together. There may be rough patches but they will overcome them...unless I decide to kill someone. (DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!) Just kidding, I won't kill them.**

**P.S. YAY! OVER 30000 words (longest ever) and over 50 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: TWHL Ch 9 coming soon but I wanted to move this story along a bit. So this is not my favorite chapter but it covers some important aspects. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

The days passed quickly for the new lovers. Fall turned into winter and they began to consider Christmastime. Elena came to the Salvatore Boarding House every day and soon Caroline began joking that Elena had moved in. She spent countless hours sitting in front of the fire doing homework while Damon sat within reach of her, reading. Sometimes they moved into the small library where they relaxed comfortably against each other in silence, rising only to eat or use the bathroom.

Damon relished in her presence. He came alive each night she was there, sharing himself with her in bed and out. He would sit near her each night, scotch in hand, while his other fingers ran through her hair or held her hand. They made love often but they had settled into a sort of sexual routine. Damon was securely invested in their relationship and found himself smiling constantly while Elena was relishing in a relationship where she was treated as an equal.

Stefan still remained unstable but Elena had convinced Damon to release him after a few days. He had returned to school but kept his distance from his former love and his brother. He slept there most nights but Elena was lucky to catch a glimpse of him around the house. Stefan had returned to animal blood after his small slip-up but Damon insisted she continue to ingest vervain. He had not fed from her since the morning of Stefan's return even though she continually offered herself to him.

Elena placed the last textbook in her backpack and turned to look at Damon, his raven hair falling deliciously into his eyes while he was focused only on the book before him. She watched him for a moment before moving herself between his knees. His hand dropped from her hair and he stared down at her, surprised by her movements. Her palms rested on his knees while she moved in order to kneel on the soft area rug. She leaned her chin against his thigh before stating, "Finish the chapter Damon." Her eyes drifted shut as he returned to his book.

She was spending the night since Jenna was spending the night with Mr. Saltzman. Elena's overnight bag rested in Damon's room next to two suitcases. Damon had been planning a getaway for the weekend so they could celebrate their two month anniversary in private. He had left her a very specific list detailing what to pack and she was curious to know which location would require both a winter coat and a bikini. He had merely laughed when she blushed at the specific instructions to bring no undergarments. He had chuckled lightly when he revealed that he had packed her undergarments for the trip.

She heard him place the book on the end-table before resting his fingers on her cheek. Her eyes opened and she found herself ensnared by his magnetic gaze. She leaned up to kiss him gently, her tongue coming out to play with his. He moaned against her lips while his hands hoisted her up to straddle his thighs. His lips descended to her neck and she threw her head back with a soft, contented sigh. Somewhere in the house she heard a door slam but became distracted when she felt her lover's fingers plucking at the ties of her shirt. He leaned back from her in order to rip her shirt off. She had lost more clothes in the past two months than she cared to count.

"Sweetheart." She looked into his eyes as he whispered out the endearment. "I have a surprise for you." She groaned lightly since he knew how she felt about gifts. Since their first time he had showered her with gifts. The red dress was still a favorite of his but soon clothes were showing up in her dresser drawers and closets with little notes attached. She would open her locker at school and find a rose atop a jewelry box. She always thanked him before expressing her dislike of getting so many gifts. He always responded the same, "You have given me the greatest gift of all and I will spend an eternity proving it to you."

She waited patiently for him to either give her the ridiculously expensive gift or to carry her to it. Sure enough he lifted her into his arms before carrying her out of the library and to the door of what was now known as her "Suite". He kissed her gently before opening the door. She was thoroughly distracted by his roaming fingers and then suddenly she was sitting on the divan she had ordered a few weeks before. Her eyes lit up and grew misty at the sight before her.

The room was complete and everything was in its place. She had run out of ideas a few days before and was expecting to see an empty patch of wall but was surprised to see it filled. In the empty space sat a beautiful antique Italian rosewood desk. She had been having trouble deciding on a desk and here was the perfect antique sitting in her space.

"Damon that must have cost a fortune." She eyed the desk lightly. She had looked into a similar desk a few weeks earlier and had promptly closed the window after seeing the $10,000 price tag. While Damon had told her to choose everything she wanted, she had remained firm in keeping costs as low as possible.

He shrugged at her statement before coming to kneel before her. "The money is nothing Elena. You saw that desk and you wanted it. You looked at it every day for two weeks before deciding on that horrific metal thing." She blushed becomingly at his words. She had been so careful to wipe the history on the computer after looking at the desk, yet he still found it. "I told you I have money to spend and I knew it would look beautiful in this room."

"Thank you for the gift." Her fingers caressed his face while his eyes drifted shut. They had many calm moments like this when they acted far more romantic than others would have thought possible. Damon had proved himself to be a closet romantic but tended to act as he had before in public. He showered her with affections and she began to wonder what he had been like before becoming a vampire. Was this Damon in front of her the same one who loved his mother so?

His eyes darted open to stare at her for a moment before a grin appeared on his face, signaling his desires. His hand darted out to catch hers before he pressed his lips to her palm, his tongue darting out to tease her silken flesh. She moaned softly when he began to move his tongue in a familiar fashion causing her body to react. She shuddered as he used only his tongue on her hand reducing her to small shivers. He leaned forward until he had her pinned beneath him on the new cushions.

She gasped when she felt his fangs on her skin, scraping the skin softly until she threw her leg over his lean hips, pressing herself tightly to his body. He nipped lightly at her jugular before his hand cupped her breast. She sighed at the feeling of his talented hands on her body but knew he wouldn't grant her release until he was ready.

"I was thinking we could christen your room. Any objections, Sweetheart?"

"Ah...no!" She squeaked out loudly when he pressed his hardness against her. He ground his hips into her soft body and she began whimpering from the delicious friction. He pulled her up against his chest while his hand reached behind her to unhook her bra. He pulled it from her body and then fell on her like a starving man.

His lips teased the tender flesh while his hands pleasured the neglected peak. He brought soft cries from her body as he worked her gently, fingers plucking and tweaking while his lips sucked and tongue swirled. He stilled when he felt her fingers pulling on his hair, forcing his head from her breast. He glanced questioningly at her as she stroked his scalp lightly, nails scraping lightly.

"Will you please remove your shirt?" He chuckled lightly, kissing her gently, before removing his shirt. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he sighed lightly as her hands began to move. Her fingers traced down his torso, pinching his nipples before stroking the hard muscles of his stomach. He had been planning a hard tussle on the divan but now he was favoring softer lovemaking. She was breathtaking beneath him, hair fanned out on the soft pillows while half-naked. Her hands were gentle against him as she tended to him.

"That feels incredible Sweetness." Her fingers moved around his waist until she was grasping his shoulders pulling him back to her. Her lips ensnared his quickly and they spent long moments enjoying their simple, loving kisses. They became impatient as they each began to pull at the other's clothes. Their pants littered the floor as they wrestled against each other to remove the last barriers separating them.

He ripped her panties off and threw them to the floor before shredding his boxers. "Damon!" He thrust into her before rolling onto his back watching her settle herself astride him. She moaned loudly before she began to move slowly, setting her own rhythm.

"I thought...uh...you should lead in...ugh...your room." He grunted out when he felt her clench her inner muscles. He looked up at her smirking face.

"Something...wrong?" They both released groans as the amorous feelings coursed through their veins.

"No." He restrained himself from rolling her on her back and contented himself with playing with her rosy nipples until she threw her head back in pleasure. He felt her begin to move faster and his hands dropped to her hips to steady her. He felt the unmistakable clenching of her inner muscles heralding her release and he felt himself follow her into oblivion. She collapsed onto his chest and he caressed her back while she calmed her breathing.

"Mmmm...that was amazing." His fingers tunneled into her hair before edging her face up to his. He kissed her gently before easing them up into a sitting position.

"It certainly was." She moved to lie next to him and he watched as she stretched out on the divan, her arms stretched above her head causing her breasts to arch up. He laid back next to her and they just drifted into a state of comfort. There were no words while they just relaxed against each other.

"So where are we going this weekend?" She had been asking that question repeatedly since he had given her the packing list.

"That's for me to know and you to..."

"You know that's not funny." He looked at her questioningly and she responded. "You know that whole, 'That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot' thing? You do it all the time." He chuckled at her facial expression. Her face was scrunched up and she tried to do his patented eye-flirt move. "Don't laugh at me. You do that all the time."

"I know but it's my move." He began to tickle her mercilessly as she pleaded with him to stop. "Not until you apologize for bashing my flirting."

"Stop please! Stop!" He pinned her with his legs while one hand tickled her stomach and the other trailed to tease between her legs. He waited patiently as her body began to arch against his hand before he stopped tickling her. He continued to toy with her as she begged him to stop.

"Okay." His fingers stilled inside her and he watched she began to whimper lightly.

"Please! Please Damon."

"You wanted me to stop and also Sweetheart, you didn't apologize yet." He moved his fingers experimentally inside her until a moan escaped her lips. "Ah, ah, ah Sweetheart. I need an apology."

"I'm sorry!"

"Good girl." His fingers began their motions again until she let out a pleasurable moan. "Now how was that?"

"I'll never question your flirting again." She giggled lightly before pulling him in for a kiss. "Can we go to bed now?" He lifted her more completely into his embrace before carrying her to his bed. He settled her under the covers before pulling back from her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I need to feed. I won't be long." He kissed her goodnight and she sighed lightly as he walked out of the room, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He padded down the stairs while listening to Elena's breathing. It comforted him when he wasn't in the room with her, each breath marking another second she was alive and well.

He moved into the kitchen and poured a blood bag into a cup just as Stefan came in through the back door. "How was Bambi hunting?"

"Shut up Damon. Are you two done yet?" Damon sipped at his drink for a moment while Stefan glared at him.

"For tonight. Elena's sleeping."

"Haven't you tortured me enough Damon? Just let her go, and leave town, please?" He turned to face his little brother and saw the agony reflected in his gaze.

"Stefan, this...this isn't about torturing you. I'm in love with her."

"Stop lying Damon. You couldn't love her. You are just doing this to hurt me because of what happened with Katherine all those years ago. You still blame me. You are just..." Damon cut him off by slamming him into the wall. His hand curled around Stefan's neck and he held a wooden spoon over Stefan's heart.

"Let me be clear about a few things, little brother. I am with Elena because I love her and because she loves me. I am not doing this to hurt you and to think so means you really don't know me. Contrary to popular belief I do have a life and it does not revolve around hurting you." He punched him a few times before dropping Stefan to the floor. "Oh and Stefan? I let go of Katherine, perhaps you should too." Damon walked away and headed up the stairs, pausing only to see Stefan get up and break the glass the blood had been in. He resumed climbing the stairs.

He paused in the doorway and watched Elena sleeping against his sheets, her arms clutching his pillow. He smiled lightly before moving to sleep next to her. He had barely laid down before she was snuggled in his arms, the pillow lay forgotten and he pulled it under his head. He pulled her closer before drifting off to sleep.

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

Elena walked down the school hallway oblivious to her surroundings. People around her noticed her and whispered to each other about the glow coming off of her skin. Stefan stood next to Caroline and Matt and watched her walk to her locker.

"She's so happy. She's practically glowing." Caroline stated in awe. "How can Damon make her so happy?"

"She never, ever looked like that with me." Caroline glared at Matt slightly for the reminder but he kissed her forehead lightly, soothing her ruffled feathers. Stefan looked up at her and noticed the glow about her, her skin seemed to shine in the beams of light that touched her olive skin. He noticed how her hair was pinned up and how her shoulders were bare. She was clearly marked by Damon. She was wearing a grey shirt which he had given her two weeks ago, a turquoise bracelet which contained vervain and their mother's sapphire necklace.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline was looking down the hall and Stefan followed her gaze to see his brother standing walking out of Alaric's classroom before heading towards Elena. He watched as Damon leaned down to kiss her and she seemed to glow a little brighter. She smiled at him lovingly before closing her locker and walking out of the school, arm in arm. Damon's hand moved down to press against her lower back as he listened to her recount of the day but before they were out of sight, Damon looked back and caught his brother's eyes and smirked.

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

Damon had been driving for hours and glanced over at Elena's sleeping form. He had draped a blanket over her after hour three when he noticed her shivering. He finally parked the car and sighed lightly. It had been a long drive but now they had two days to enjoy themselves. He ran their bags into the house before returning for Elena. He lifted her carefully and rushed her into the house. As he was carrying her towards the couch, her chocolate eyes opened to gaze up at him.

"Hi."

"Hello there beautiful. Sleep well?" She nodded before pressing her lips to his neck. "Well how about we put your lovely new bikini to good use?"

"Where are we?"

"My house in the mountains. I had it built a few years ago when I was in the area. I was thinking we could use the hot tub that overlooks this amazing view."

She stepped away from his embrace and rummaged through her bag until her hands came up with a black bikini. She walked towards the bathroom but stopped in the doorway for a moment.

"I'm surprised you want me to wear a bikini. I would think you'd want me naked for the next two days."

"Don't tempt me." He watched as she closed the door to the bathroom in order to get ready while he listened as her clothes hit the floor. He changed quickly into some swim trunks before waiting for her to emerge. She walked out and his jaw nearly hit the floor. She came out of the bathroom wearing only the bottoms of her suit while her long hair draped over her breasts, hiding them from his gaze.

"What, only you get to only wear bottoms?" He loved her like this, when she teased him. She padded closer to him and played with the tie on his pants. "Well are we going to the hot tub or not?"

"Hmm...maybe I'll just take you to bed."

"Nope. You promised me a soak and I want one now." He smiled at her demanding voice and led her up the stairs. They seemed to continue going up until finally he came to a door. He opened the wooden door before pulling her in towards the hot tub. She gasped at the view and he turned to see her hair part slightly, baring one breast to his gaze. "It's so pretty Damon."

He led her to the water and held her hand as she lowered herself into the heated water. He followed suit before pulling her into his arms. She relaxed against him while his thoughts turned to his earlier conversation with the history teacher. There were things that needed to be said and he was unsure if he should ruin their weekend or come clean.

"Elena?"

"What is it Damon?"

"I need to tell you something, something important and something that might hurt you." She turned in his embrace to face him and saw his agonized face. This was very serious if he was looking away from her like that.

"What is it Damon? What's wrong?" He leaned forward to kiss her quickly in case she became too upset with him.

"Do you remember how Stefan told you about Alaric's wife?" She nodded and he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "She supposedly disappeared a few years ago and he's been searching for answers ever since. I knew her. She found me a few years ago and begged me to turn her. She wanted to become a vampire. No, I didn't know why because I didn't care."

"What does this have to do with anything? Did you...I mean did you two...?"

He sighed loudly and turned his gaze to the view before them. "Yes, yes we did. You need to know who she was Elena."

"Who was she?" His saddened eyes turned to her and she froze in his gaze.

"Her name was Isobel." Time froze for Elena when she heard the name. Isobel...Isobel..._Isobel_...that name would remain ingrained in her mind for a long time.

"My mother was named Isobel."

"Yes."

"She was...you turned my mother? You killed her?"

"Yes and no. I turned her but I never killed your mother. Your mother was that woman you introduced me to in the cemetery. Isobel was just the woman who gave birth to you." Elena didn't respond for a long time but she didn't move herself from his arms either. He sat back and just held her while she processed the information. Nearly 30 minutes passed in silence before he could take the silence no more. "I love you." He left it at that for the time being.

"I love you too." She also said no more but he was comforted by her soft words. They sat there for a few moments before she stood up and picked up the towel close by, wrapping it around herself. She turned and held out a towel to Damon and he took it from her gently. She said nothing as she left the room and walked down to the kitchen. He waited a few moments before following her.

She opened the fridge and began cooking while he sat on the stool and watched her movements. She said nothing to him while she put the food on her plate and sat down. He watched as she ate the sandwich and drank her juice. She finished and moved her plate to the sink. She turned back to him and moved to straddle his thighs like she had nearly two months ago, duplicating a scene burned into their minds. His hands fell instinctively to her hips and he held her steady. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing his mouth to her neck.

He kissed her warm skin for a minute before trying to pull back but her grip tightened on him. "You are going to feed from me Damon. You are going to feed from me and then we are going to go to bed."

He mumbled against her throat, "vervain."

"No Darling, I haven't been ingesting vervain in days. Now feed from me tonight." He tried to pull back from her but she clung tightly to him. "Feed." Finally his fangs sliced through her soft skin and he drank down deep gulps of her blood. He could feel her love and acceptance through her blood. As he drank he felt her nails dig into his bare back and the towel around her body dropped. His fingers grasped at the skin of her back as she moaned deeply from the sexual pull of his bite. He continued for a few short moments and just as he pulled his fangs from her body, he felt her body shudder from release. His lips kissed the puncture marks while her fingers rubbed over his back.

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not. I just needed time to deal with the fact that my biological mother is out there killing people. You didn't know and how could I blame you for this?" He shook his head against her.

"There is more Elena." She stiffened in his arms and he felt her fingers fall limply against his back.

"What else?"

"She contacted Ric a few days ago. She wants to meet you."

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

He lay on his side and rubbed his fingers up and down her arm, watching her sleep in the early morning light. They had spoken at length the night before about Isobel and they had decided to meet her together in private after this weekend. She didn't want to ruin their weekend and he agreed Isobel did not deserve an immediate response. While she had been getting ready for bed he had called Alaric and informed him of their conditions. He was awaiting a response.

Elena was curled up in bed lying on her stomach, the two puncture wounds on her neck stood out like mini beacons. He reached out and touched them lightly. He had offered her his blood but she turned them down. She had told him, "I accept you for what you are and I will wear your bite with pride." She amazed him sometimes. She refused to cover-up the bites when they were alone and she refused to cover up the love bites on her skin even in public.

She sighed contentedly in her sleep and he smiled at her. He never felt this way about anyone before. He had thought Katherine was the epitome of love and he had been disappointed. He had been obsessed with possessing her exotic fire, her essence. Once he found the tomb empty of her, the fire he had kept burning for her went out. How could he pursue someone who didn't love him?

Elena loved him so completely. She didn't ask for him to change and she accepted everything about him. As a human he had shied away from the nastier aspects of being a vampire, only caving when Katherine forced him. Elena allowed him to feed from her, fulfill every dark desire he had and she just smiled at him, kissing him gently after each act. He marveled at her when he saw her meeting his desires even when she was a little uncomfortable.

He knew she disliked the gifts he left from her but he needed to show her how much he loved her, how much he appreciated her. He needed to show her how thankful he was to have her love and acceptance.

"I love you." He glanced down at her and watched as her eyes open, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "What were you thinking about so early in the morning?" She stretched while he watched the sheet drift down to her lower back.

"You. I'm always thinking about you." She leaned up for a soft kiss before rolling over onto her back.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes. What do you have planned today for us?"

"Leaving the plans to me, huh?" She giggled lightly but stopped quickly when she saw him disappear beneath the sheets. She felt him part her thighs and glanced down to see his head framed by the sheets around her hips. "I planned to start right here Sweetheart. I'm going to make you scream."

"You always...oh god!" His mouth attacked her soft folds, his tongue swirling and dipping into her soft flesh. He had only done this once before and that time she had hidden her face in the pillows, embarrassed by his perusal. Today he would have her accept this form of lovemaking because he planned on replicating the experience many, many times. He was very talented at this game using his tongue to pierce her opening and then moving to nuzzle her thighs.

He carried on his slow torture for long moments until she was wild beneath him, clawing at his scalp while trying to pull him closer. He buried his tongue deeply into her while his hands held her to the bed. She came then, wailing her pleasure until she was reduced to shivers and shakes. He was on her then, his lips pressed against her forehead as her body calmed down.

"How about I make you breakfast-in-bed?" She smiled lightly against his cheek and he could feel her exhaustion radiating outward. "How about pancakes and sausage, Princess?" His open mouth fell on her collarbone while he waited for her response.

"I'd rather go to the kitchen with you." He sat up and pulled pajama pants on before walking to the dresser and retrieving a gift bag. "What is that?"

"A small token for your stay here." She opened the bag and gasped as the silken robe fell into her lap. She lifted the red material in her hands to feel the softness glide across her fingers. She moved into a sitting position and pulled the robe onto her body. Damon leaned forward to tie the robe shut. "It would be a shame if I ripped it off of you when I've just given it to you." He was surprised to see her blush. His fingers caressed her cheek as he pulled her forward. "Come love, let's eat."

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

The next day passed uneventfully for the two lovers. Damon and Elena rarely separated for longer than a bathroom break. They had, of course, spent most of the time making love or teasing each other. Mid-Saturday morning they had received a phone call from Alaric stating, "Isobel is willing to meet with Elena at the Falls Monday afternoon. She was okay with one friend but she still doesn't know about Damon. I'll be within range to get involved if need be but I won't be privy to the conversation."

Damon and Elena had discussed the meeting at length and Damon insisted she ingest vervain before the meeting. She had been adamant about him feeding from her once more before they returned home but she refused to say why. Finally near the end of their trip he broached the subject once more.

"Why do you want me to feed from you tonight?" She shook her head lightly but he pulled her to him. She fell into his lap on the couch and he pinned her to the cushions. "Why Elena?"

"Damon, please let me up."

"Why Elena?" She still refused to answer him and he continued to repeat the question until he saw tears leaking out of her eyes. "Why are you crying Elena? Please don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry. I can't...stop."

"Why Elena, why do you want me to feed?"

"Because I'm not enough otherwise!" He leaned back from her stunned at her admission. What did she mean by 'not enough'? He lifted her into his arms and cradled her to him.

"What do you mean, you aren't enough?"

"You want...to...bite...me...during...and...when you c-can't then...you seem unsatis-isfied." It suddenly made sense to him. He craved biting her during sex but he always held back because he could lose control. He didn't think she'd enjoy having the life sucked out of her but here she was offering herself to him, demanding he take it. He had fed from her three times now and each time he hated seeing her so tired after, so weak from his dark desires.

"You think you aren't enough because I don't bite you during sex?" She sniffled lightly.

"When Stefan and I...he wanted to bite me but he didn't and he never was satisfied. I always knew and I thought that when you didn't seem to want to bite me at all so I just thought..."

"I always want you, in every way. I didn't think you'd want me to bite you so I just didn't. You have no idea how your blood sings to me Elena. It calls to me all the time and you have no idea how I crave it, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't. I want to share this with you. It's what you are Damon. You desire it and I want to give you all you desire." He leaned down to kiss her but she swiveled her head until his mouth was pressed to her neck. "I want you to feed from me during sex this time." He left open-mouthed kisses on her neck as his fingers worked the tie of the robe. The moment the red tie was undone, his fingers were between the silk and her skin, a glorious combination.

She moaned low in her throat while her thighs parted to cradle his body between them. Her hands fisted in the material of his shirt while she hooked her legs over his thighs. "Please Damon." He loved her soft pleas, the begging she did beneath him. Even after months of pleasure she still begged him innocently, her soft voice pleading each time for something he would always give her.

He rose up swiftly to rip his shirt of his body while she worked at removing her robe. Boxers and her lacy boy-shorts were the only articles separating his cool skin from her heated skin. He threw his shirt down before moving himself between her thighs once more. He growled as he ground himself against her, her fangs descending to tease her breasts. He was wild tonight, desperate to have her in every way. Her moan answered him and he realized she really wanted to share this with him. She wanted him to take her how he wanted, to worship her body in his dark desires.

He scraped his fangs against her soft skin, drawing a thin line of blood from her body. His lips were pressed to the wound quickly drawing out the sweet nectar of her blood. The wound closed quickly and he raised his bloody lips to her neck, smearing the blood across her skin. Her fingers were on his boxers, tugging on the material until he ripped them clear off. His dark eyes captured her own in a gaze so deep she thought he could see her soul. His lips were still bloody and he leaned down to kiss her. She fought back against his mouth, each warring for dominance.

He used her momentary distraction to rip the blood red boy-shorts from her, his fingers piercing her body quickly, stoking her desire. She broke from his lips and he began to kiss down her body, licking up stray blood from her skin until he was settled between her thighs. Her eyes locked with his as his fingers played their game between her thighs. Her fingers touched the veins lightly and she nodded slightly as his lips fell to her inner thighs. He waited for a few moments until she was in the throes of passion before biting through her skin and sucking her blood from her inner thigh.

The combination of his slippery fingers and his passionate bite sent her head-first into multiple climaxes, her body shaking from the effort. He withdrew his teeth, closing the wound, before cuddling her body to his. His fangs remained prominent as he grazed her neck, preparing her for his final bite. He thrust into her shivering body and she arched up to press herself more intimately against him. His fingers dropped between her thighs to press against her bundle of nerves while his teeth sank into her neck. She cried out in pleasure as blood spilled into his mouth.

He set a fast pace and she clasped his shoulders to her body. He continued to drink deeply until he felt her clamp down on him for the first time. He eased his fangs out of her body and moved to kiss her. Her blood stained her lips while the blood on her neck smeared. His fingers dipped into it and spread the precious liquid across her nipples before sealing the wound. His lips dropped to her breasts as his pace grew frantic, more desperate. He licked the blood from her skin while she pressed her bloodied lips to his hair.

It only took three more thrusts for their bodies to convulse in the most intense orgasms either had ever experienced. Damon growled loudly as he shuddered in her arms while she threw her head back in a silent scream. They clung to each other for long moments until he regained control of his faculties. He moved up to kiss her lips, her eyes still closed while her lips moved languidly against his.

He snuggled into her embrace for a few minutes before lifting her into his arms. He walked them to the large master bathroom and began to run a bath. He got into the warm water while cradling her exhausted body against him. Her eyes fluttered open as her body adjusted to the warm water. He washed her gently, removing all traces of blood from her lovely skin. He dumped water on his hair to remove the traces of blood from his forehead until they were sitting in tinted water. Her eyes continued to flutter shut so he lifted her and laid her in bed. They drifted off quickly, dreams filled with satisfaction.

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

Sunlight filtered in the windows, framing the dark beauty lying between the golden sheets. She mumbled something unintelligible against the hard chest her face rested on. Her eyes fluttered open as his hand ran up her back, tickling the soft, sensitive skin of her back.

"How are you feeling Sweetness?" She sighed lightly and then she felt him stiffen beneath her, misinterpreting her reaction.

"I'm wonderful. I feel amazing." She smiled a beautiful smile and leaned up kissing him sensually. He stared at her as she snuggled back into his arms, kissing his chest lightly.

"Elena, are you sure?"

"I feel wonderful Damon. I'm so happy but sad to go home today." She smiled up at him and her eyes seemed to twinkle. She left his embrace then, moving to get dressed. He laid there watching her as she fluttered about the room, dressing in the red dress he loved so much. She ran a brush through her hair and then danced over to the bed, kissing him passionately before walking out of the room.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Come down when you are ready." She called out. He just laid there watching her climb down the stairs. He shook his head lightly at the radiance of her. Her beauty ensnared his heart while a grin spread across his face. He got up and dressed quickly before speeding down the steps.

She was already making eggs and bacon when he arrived. He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her body. She leaned back against him as she cooked their breakfast, his lips dropping loving kisses on her skin. "Are you full or do you want some eggs?"

"I would love some eggs." He felt her shoulders drop when he said this while her radiance dimmed. He pressed his lips to the bite mark from the previous night before stating, "I am so full of you Sweetheart and believe me the eggs are just for the company." She smiled as she turned the burners off and put the food on their plates.

They had a quiet breakfast, or at least no words were spoken. He ate quickly leaving her to eat alone. The moment the eggs were gone from his plate he sidled closer to her and began to suckle her neck. She moaned lightly while eating as his hands roamed up and down her body, maneuvering the skirt of her dress up her body until he could see the bottom of her panties. He dropped to his knees in order to leave wet kisses on her thighs.

"What are you doing?" He spread her legs gently and pressed a kiss to the bite on her inner thigh. He didn't answer her but chose to worship the bite mark with his tongue while she finished her food. The moment her fork laid flat on the plate, he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much Elena."

"I love you."

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

Elena had been fidgeting the whole way home. He knew they would be meeting with Isobel this afternoon and he had given her vervain earlier. He looked down at the bracelet containing vervain before glancing up at his mother's necklace hanging around her neck. The red silk of her dress was riding up her legs and his available hand rode even higher on her thigh.

"I'm going to be right there with you Elena. I won't let her hurt you." She turned to look at him as he maneuvered the car down the interstate.

"I know that. I'm just nervous. She's my biological un-dead mother. I mean what do you even say to that?"

"Say nothing. All she wants to do is meet you so I suggest we just go and play nice. If worse comes to worse I'll stake her."

"Damon!" He sighed a little before lifting his hand from her thigh to hold her hands.

"Trust me Elena; if it comes down to you or her, I'm going to choose you. I could care less if she died for real this time."

"I know." There were no more words as he pulled onto a well-worn trail to the Falls. He saluted Alaric as they drove past him and watched with glee as Alaric flipped him off. Elena even giggled at her teacher's behavior.

They arrived quickly to the appointed spot and Damon parked the car, rushing to Elena's side and helping her out of the car. She walked forward lightly until she was standing on the little dock used for kayakers. He moved to stand beside her and lifted her hand to his lips in a sign of comfort. She leaned back into his familiar leather-clad arms until he wrapped them around her.

"She's late."

"No she's lurking probably. She's confused to see me here. Alaric said Isobel thought you and Stefan were still involved. She's trying to make an entrance." He pressed his lips to the side of her head as they waited patiently.

"Hello daughter." They both looked swiftly and noticed the tall woman leaning against their car. Her legs were crossed as she smirked at the scene they made. "You'll have to forgive the gifts I brought. I was expecting Stefan so I brought him a rabbit. If I had known you would be here, Damon, I would have brought a sorority girl. If I recall you liked them quite a bit."

"Hello Isobel, you always had a flair for the dramatic." Damon nodded at her while Elena seemed to grow more nervous.

"I learned from you. Actually I learned a lot from you." They all could hear the innuendo in her words and he felt Elena shudder slightly.

"That's all in my past Isobel. I'm a changed man."

"Well I see you've traded in for another Pierce, how predicable of you."

"Gilbert." Damon glanced down at the small woman in his arms, her voice seeming to echo in the open space.

"Excuse me daughter?"

"I am not a Pierce. I'm a Gilbert." Isobel laughed from this statement and suddenly Damon could see Katherine in this woman.

"You are a Pierce deep down, darling. After all you are sleeping with a Salvatore, the same Salvatore I slept with."

"You are a bitch Isobel. Elena came here to meet with you and you are being rude."

"I am sorry. You'll need to understand, Elena that being a vampire certainly changes you." She moved closer and Damon shifted Elena behind him at her quick movements. "I just want to look at her Damon. She is my daughter after all."

Elena brushed past Damon and stood between him and Isobel. Isobel leaned forward and looked her over for a few moments. "You really are the spitting image of Katherine." Elena bristled at that statement. "Wait, I take that back. You look incredibly like her but there is a slight difference. You do not give off the same energy she does. You give off a much more agreeable energy. It must be your personality." Elena glanced up at Isobel and noticed a soft smile gracing her features.

"Why are you here Isobel?" The smile dropped from her face as her gaze lifted to Damon's and he noticed fear reach her eyes.

"I'm here because of Elena. You'll need me soon enough."

"Why would we need you?" Her eyes flicked to Elena, a protective air resonating from deep within her.

"I'm here to protect her. Katherine's coming for her."

- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries- VampireDiaries-

A/N: So here is my least favorite chapter so far. I want to establish some things here so bear with me.

First, I have always felt Damon would be incredibly romantic towards Elena. He's fiercely protective and loyal and would treat her like the lady she is. Second, I don't dislike Stefan but I firmly believe he was never over Katherine and that will come up. He just wasn't right for Elena and I'm not a fan of the Bonnie pairing but we'll see. Thirdly, I think the whole Isobel is an evil bitch isn't necessarily true. I'm going to play out Isobel trying to do right. She's like Damon and maybe her humanity is just trying to shine through. Lastly, Elena is a bit insecure about being with a vampire. It's nothing about him it's just Stefan did a number on her. On the show we don't get a lot of kissing or anything more serious. Two hints at sex and not much else. Elena wants to be desired and biting is going to be a part of that with the concept of bloodlust. Finally Isobel is going to play up the whole, "Damon sleeps with all the Pierces" angle. Isobel wants to protect Elena but she's not overly thrilled about her bedmate.

I have more but I'll let you all see what's coming. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello again! So here is the latest chapter of Getting into Bed. A few things.

1. I know the timeline is a little screwy. Vickie died around Halloween yet I said two months went by and it is not yet Christmas. Either pretend that Vickie died earlier, they celebrated Halloween earlier, or it doesn't really matter and ignore it.

2. I'm going into Student Teaching so I won't have a lot of time for writing. I'm still working on GIB and TWHL so don't worry about that. I'm going to try to have another chapter of GIB done as well as another chapter of TWHL before I do.

Enjoy!

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"What do you mean?" Elena's voice sounded unsure as Isobel let slip that the older vampiress was coming for her. Damon's arms had pulled her back into his embrace. They both understood how dangerous Katherine's arrival would be. Damon kissed the side of her head lightly as he thought of how to continue after this revelation.

"When?"

"Founder's Day. She wants to have a theatrical entrance." Isobel picked at her nails as she said this, her dark hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

"Of course that's when she'll attack. We have months left! Founder's Day isn't until May and it's only December." Damon looked down at Elena questioningly since she had yet to contribute to the conversation.

"I know that but you can never be too careful with Katherine. I wanted to give Elena a heads up. As you know Katherine dislikes sharing and Elena is now viewed as a threat." Isobel turned to leave but stopped and called over her shoulder, "I'll be sticking around until then so expect to see me soon. Tell Ric I said hello." She sped away quickly leaving Damon and Elena standing in the clearing alone.

Damon was quiet as he considered the consequences of Katherine's arrival. He knew she would be ruthless while hunting Elena. While he could whisk his love to a safer place, Elena would never agree. Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, etc. would be at risk since Katherine would have conducted research into Elena's life. Elena would never forgive herself or him if anything happened to her loved ones because she ran.

She had remained quiet, not even acknowledging Isobel's leaving. He loosened his arms from around her and even then she remained frozen. He moved in front of her and noticed tears were streaming down her face. He wiped at them furiously but her tears only came faster. He pulled her into his arms and just stood there, holding her.

"What happened?" He turned his head to see Alaric walking into the clearing. "I saw Isobel leave and waited but you two are still here. What did she want?"

Damon mouthed a quick, "I'll tell you later." Alaric shook his head quickly and sprinted off towards his car. Damon continued holding Elena as she sobbed against his jacket. He lifted her gently before taking her to the car and placing her in the front seat. It took him a few moments to get her to release the death-grip she had on his jacket before he was able to climb in the front seat. He sped towards the Boarding House, knowing they would have the evening to be together.

He was distraught over her reaction. Elena rarely cried around him. Usually she would become quiet and deal with the current problem but this Elena made him uneasy. He hated it when she cried in front of him. It was the only time he ever felt truly helpless. No matter how dire the situation he had always known he would come out of the fight alive but when Elena cried, unease followed him around until she stopped.

As he drove he dropped his hand to hold hers and was upset to feel no responding grip from her. There was no comforting swipe of her fingers across the back of his hand. He parked quickly and raced to the other side of the car, throwing the door open and hauling her against him. He raced in the door and noticed Stefan looking through the mail. He glanced up at the sight of Damon carrying a crying Elena and suddenly grew furious.

"Not now, brother. I'll talk to you about it later." Damon whipped past him, leaving Stefan stunned at his dismissal. Damon turned the steps and walked briskly into his bedroom. He carried the uncommunicative Elena to his bed before ripping the sheets down. He placed her on her feet before pulling her dress from her and tucking her into the bed.

"Let me go get you some water." He turned to leave the room but stopped at her soft words.

"Are you going to leave me for her?" He spun back to her, horrified by the question.

"Do you think so little of me? Do you think I would really do that to you?" He watched as she dropped her gaze to the comforter, her fingers playing with the material. He moved closer to the bed before dropping down in front of her. He nudged her chin up to look into her distressed eyes. He grew uneasy at the sight of un-shed tears.

"I'll understand. She was your first love." She tried to turn her face away but he held it in place. He leaned in softly and pressed his lips to the skin under her eyes. His lips kissed her cheeks before moving to the place below her ears. She shivered when he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm yours Elena. I'm only yours." His lips moved to her mouth and he pressed them to hers gently, molding hers beneath him. He kissed her over and over until she grew breathless against him. He pulled back from her for a moment in order to shed his own clothes.

He pushed her down until her head was resting on one of the pillows. She opened her mouth and he halted her words with his lips. She heard him opening a drawer of his nightstand and he pulled back from her. He held up a scarf she had left behind after one of their afternoon romps between the sheets. He stretched it in front of her before tying it around her head, gagging her.

She whimpered lightly behind the cloth now pushed between her lips. "Shh Sweetheart. I'm going to do all the talking tonight. Will you be a good girl?"

She hesitated in her response and he immediately shifted to a slightly different game. He pinched her nipple lightly, rolling it between his fingers. "I've warned you against hesitation. I despise indecisiveness. I will ask once more, will you be a good girl?" She nodded quickly.

His fingers trailed down her body until they reached her hips. "Did you know that you are not an exact copy of Katherine?" She nodded a no quickly. "Well you aren't. For example, you have this little birth mark on your right hip." He leaned down and kissed the mark, his tongue darting out to trace the small mark. His left hand trailed down to her thatch of curls while his right trailed up to her breasts. "Your breasts are larger. They fit more perfectly in my hands." His hand cupped her right breast. His hands moved softly over her breast as she arched into his hand. He parted his fingers in order to grasp the rebellious peak. It took him two tries to get the rosy nipple between his fingers.

"And this," His fingers thrust into her wetness. "This is so much warmer, tighter and responsive than Katherine's. You grasp me so sinfully, your warmth surrounding me while your wetness coaxes my body into a frenzy." He watched her body as it arched against his fingers. "No...don't close your eyes."

Her eyes opened slowly to gaze into his eyes. "I think I will name the other differences, physical and others that make you two different. Your voice is deliciously different. Your sweet cries when you are lost in orgasm are divine. It makes me harder, more desperate for you. I love your voice when you tell me you love me, when your eyes light up beautifully at the statement." He leaned forward to kiss her gagged mouth. She made a pleasurable sound behind the gag.

He lifted her body and arranged her on all fours, her rear thrust out temptingly. He leaned down and nipped at the soft flesh, eliciting a squeak from her sweet lips. "I love your ass, especially when I do this." He spanked her a few times as she groaned in response. "You make such innocent movements when I spank you." He kneeled behind her and rubbed his hardness against her. His fingers trailed to the cleft between her thighs, spreading the wetness around.

"Do you know what I love most about you? Do you know what the biggest difference is?" He leaned forward and untied the gag. "What do you think it is?" He spread her legs and laid his head down between her thighs, pulling her aching center down towards him. He licked it languorously, delighting in each taste. She moaned loudly as she thrust herself against his open mouth.

"What is it Elena?" She was lost in pleasure so he bit down lightly on her bundle of nerves and she squealed in pleasurable pain. "Answer me."

"I don't know." He teased her with the tip of his tongue while holding her body off him so that only the very tip of his tongue touched her. "Please...please..."

"If you don't give me an answer then I'll have to torture you. I'll have to restrain you and crack out that bag of toys I showed you." She shook her head vehemently. He knew she was hesitant about all the things in that bag after he used the one lotion to torture her a few weeks ago. It caused a pleasurable itching that would only stop when removed and his preferred method was tongue. She had it on her for only a few minutes before succumbing to his wishes. "I could fit you with a vibrator, you know. I have one that is bewitched to always stop just before you orgasm. I could torture you for hours."

"Is it because I'm human?" He nipped at the bud of her arousal and she knew she was wrong.

"That would be strike one, Sweetness. Two more guesses before I crack out my bag of tricks."

"Is it because I don't lie to you?" He nipped at her once more but soothed her thrashing body with a few swipes of his tongue.

"That is an incredibly important difference but no. Keep thinking because if you get this wrong then I'll have to torture your sweet body." He pulled back from her and kneeled behind her once more. He moved his hardness to within range of her arousal until the head pierced her folds. He thrust the head into her body a few times until she was pleading with him once more.

"Come on Sweetheart, what is the biggest difference between you and her?" She grew incoherent at his words as she mumbled against the pillows. She cried out loudly when he started thrusting a little deeper. He heard the door slam downstairs as Stefan fled from her cries.

"I love you." He knew she was saying it and that had not been her guess but it was as close as she would get. He rewarded her answer by thrusting fully into her body. He set a fast pace as he drove into her again and again. She came, screaming out her pleasure as he grunted against her back. He pulled out of her and moved to cradle her in his arms.

"That is the greatest difference Elena. I love you and you love me. Why would I run to a woman who never loved me, a woman I never truly loved? When I think of the future it is you standing with me. I don't care if in ten years you are nearly 30 or if in ten years you still look 18. We can discuss that part later. All I care about is sharing it with you for as long as you'll have me."

She reached up to play with the strands of hair near his eyes. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I just...I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you with anyone else." He kissed her forehead and she smiled beautifully.

"We will talk about Katherine and what this all means in the morning. Let's just sleep now and worry about it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes." She snuggled down into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes after she closed hers.

"Oh and Damon...I was sort of hoping I was wrong. I wanted you to torture me for awhile but aw well...maybe next time." His eyes shot open at her words, staring at her open-mouthed at the devious look that appeared on her face. His sweet, innocent angel said next time. His sleep was filled with dreams of lovemaking, of sweet cries and beautiful begging.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A few weeks went by as Christmas approached. Damon and Elena had spoken briefly about Katherine but had chosen to resume the conversation after the holiday. Elena bullied Damon into decorating the Boarding House for the holiday and she often found the two vampires arguing over the proper way to hang lights. She giggled as they argued with each other about how tall the tree should be and whether they should get gifts for one another.

Damon had finally agreed to take Elena to get a Christmas tree and they made their way to the local tree farm. Damon had borrowed a pick-up truck in order to bring the monstrous tree he was sure Elena would choose, home. They opted to chop their own tree down and Damon carried the axe a little too gleefully for Elena's comfort.

"Would you stop swinging that thing?" She huffed back at him. He smirked and then swung it a little more.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He could practically see her rolling her eyes at him so he sprinted up beside her. He used the axe to create a connection between his arms before pulling her in against him, the axe creating a wall against her back.

"Most people would be uncomfortable with their boyfriend swinging an axe around like he's thinking about how to chop people up." He leaned in and kissed her then laughed at her flustered expression.

"I think you'll find the axe to be the least of your worries with me." He let her out of the make-shift cage before grabbing her gloved hand. "Now which one do you think will look nice in the parlor?" He watched as she pointed to a rather large tree. "You sure?"

"It will look lovely by the fireplace. Are you sure you want to spend all that money on decorations?"

"Of Course Sweetness. I want to start traditions with you and for that we'll need decorations. Are you still spending the night on Christmas Eve?" He began to chop down the tree while Elena sat on a bench close-by.

"Yes. Jenna wants to spend Christmas with Alaric and Jeremy wants to spend it with Anna. We always exchange gifts on the morning of Christmas Eve anyway." She grew contemplative for a moment and he paused in his work. "I think she wants us to start our own Christmas traditions since Mom and Dad died. Jenna wasn't around much at Christmas since she tended to go to her current boyfriend's house. I think she wants us to find our own place during the holiday." She flinched lightly when the tree fell nearby.

"Well I'm ecstatic you want to make traditions with me." He tied the tree up quickly and moved over to the bench. He sat down beside her and kissed her fingers.

"When was the last time you celebrated Christmas, in the traditional sense?"

"1854. My mother got sick soon after that. Father wasn't really into Christmas." She cuddled into his embrace and listened to his story. "We got gifts after that but it was never the same. Mother always had the house decorated and music filled the house. Her gifts were always personal while Father's were always cold and practical. That was the last time I guess I really celebrated Christmas."

They sat there quietly for a few moments before Damon moved to carry the tree. Elena tried to help him but he told her to just walk with him. It only took them a few minutes to pay and get the tree in the truck. As they drove back towards the Boarding House Damon grew thoughtful.

"What do you want for Christmas Elena?"

"Nothing really. I told Jenna I wanted a new journal and Jeremy is probably going to get me a gift certificate to the book store. I'm happy to just spend some time with you. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Happy memories." She turned to look at him while he drove, his eyes glued to the road ahead of them.

"Happy memories?"

"Yes. I'd like to make some happy memories with you and maybe spend a day not fighting with Stefan. I'd like a family day." She smiled and he turned to catch the grin. "I just want to spend the day with the woman I love and the only family I have left."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. We are exchanging physical gifts, though. I spoke to Stefan about it and he agreed to buy a gift for the both of us. I'll buy for you two as well so you'll need to reciprocate I guess."

"Don't worry, I already have your gift."

"But you asked..."

"Yes well I was just curious. By the way, you are getting a few gifts but I'll give you one in front of Stefan as well." He heard her groan and he chuckled at her reaction.

"You know how I feel about gifts."

"Yes but its Christmas therefore Santa has given me the go-ahead." He reached over and moved her hand over to his growing erection. "I know what one of my gifts should be." He moved her hand around and was pleased to hear a soft moan come from her when she felt his arousal.

"You always want that."

"Yes and you are always ready for me." They said no more as they pulled into the Boarding House driveway. He parked and went to move but her hand closed around his erection. She pumped him a few times before letting go and hopping out of the car. He groaned loudly before racing to haul her against him near the back of the truck.

"That wasn't very nice."

"No but I wanted you to be ready for me. After we decorate the tree, I plan on having you beneath it." She leaned up so her lips rested near his ear and she purred softly, the vibrations sending delicious feelings down his spine. "Stefan won't be back until 6 so we'll have a few hours if you hurry up." He watched as she walked up to the house, swaying her hips until the door was wide and he could see her in the parlor through the windows.

He had the tree in the house and set up in record time. Passion-filled moans issued out of the open door while the decorations lay forgotten in the hallway.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Have you heard anything from Isobel?" Elena was stirring a batter mix while Damon drank a cup of blood at the counter.

"Not since our meeting in the clearing but I'm sure she's lurking. No dead bodies so she's keeping a low profile." She nodded lightly before wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"You know, you could help. You cook amazing food so it's not a stretch to help me."

"I cook. I don't bake."

"Are you afraid you're turning into Martha Stewart?"

"No. I just like watching you get flour all over your face. It's hot." He got up and walked over to her. "You have some chocolate on your...I'll get it." He leaned it and licked the melted chocolate off her neck. He suckled lightly on the skin before grabbing the bowl from her and sitting it on the counter. Her arms grasped his shoulders as he lifted her up onto the counter and nestled between her thighs. His lips trailed up to ensnare hers and they lost themselves in their kiss.

"Must you two do that all the time?" Stefan came into the room, eating one of the sugar cookies Elena had made the day before.

"Sorry little brother. She's just so damn tempting." He nipped at her collarbone before setting her back on her feet.

"What are you making today?"

"Chocolate chip cookies. If you hang for a minute Stefan, the first batch is coming out of the oven." Stefan and Damon sat down eagerly at the counter and she laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at Sweetness?"

"You two are so cute, sitting there waiting for cookies."

"Cute? We are the Salvatore Brothers. We are not cute." Damon spat at her. Stefan watched the exchange before chuckling lightly.

"Don't get bent out of shape Damon. I think you are sexy as all hell but I love it when you two show your boyish charms."

"Boyish charms? I'll show you my manly ch...umf." Elena stuffed a cookie in his mouth before handing one to Stefan.

"That's enough out of you."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Christmas Eve was a cold, rainy day. Elena was disappointed that it couldn't have been colder so they would get snow, but she took comfort in the knowledge of spending the holiday with Damon. She packed up her overnight bag and grabbed the gifts for the boys before heading down the steps. Jeremy had already left for Anna's while Jenna had gotten a ride with Alaric. Elena walked through the house for a moment before stopping to look at a picture of her parents.

"I really miss you guys today. I wish you could be here." She would have continued but there was a loud knock on the front door. She rushed to open it and found herself immediately in the passionate embrace of her vampire boyfriend.

"You smell so good." He moaned against her throat. "You taste so good." She had rubbed a cinnamon and vanilla lotion on a few minutes before and apparently he appreciated it. His tongue darted out to tease her neck as he nuzzled the soft, aromatic skin. His lips came up to ensnare her lips and he groaned at the taste. Her lips tasted like warm cookies from the oven and his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting all of her sweetness. She was happy he liked her new lip balm and made an appreciative sound when his tongue massaged hers before he moved his lips back to her neck.

"Damon...oh god!" His fingers had trailed down and up her skirt. His fingers parted her thighs and had dived into her arousal, fingers scissoring inside her as his lips attacked hers. His tongue thrust inside her mouth as a promise of the night together. His fingers thrust against her as the palm of his hand rubbed the bud of her arousal furiously until she was crying out in ecstasy.

He continued kissing her as he removed his fingers from her body, bringing them up to his lips. He pulled back from her and tasted the nectar on his fingers. "Mmmm...cookies, cinnamon, and you...how perfect."

She swayed against him lightly as she regained her thoughts. "I thought you might like to sample one of your gifts."

"One of my gifts? What was it exactly?" She grinned before pulling his head back to her neck.

"Edible lotions. I picked them up and I have four different ones to try. The cinnamon and vanilla one is one of the four." He made an appreciative sound against her collarbone.

"I can't wait to try the rest of them tonight." He grabbed her bag before ushering her out of the house.

"Oh and Damon?" He looked at her questioningly as she was closing the passenger side door. "You can put them anywhere." As she said this, she reached out and cupped his erection. "And I plan on playing with this later."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

It had been a quiet evening, once Elena had arrived. Stefan had agreed to spend the evening and morning with them while making himself scarce in between. He rarely spent a lot of time with the lovers and Elena attributed it to being uncomfortable. Damon disagreed by saying he was simply biding his time until the relationship fell apart.

Damon had cooked an amazing Christmas dinner and the three had sat down to enjoy a five-course meal. Damon and Stefan cleaned up the dinner swiftly before joining Elena in the Parlor. At first they thought she had left the room but they then noticed her body on the floor, staring up at the decorations. Damon moved to join her while Stefan sat on the settee.

The three spent a few hours talking while enjoying all of Elena's baked goods. Damon and Stefan told countless childhood stories, usually centered on Christmas, while Elena sat nearby holding a cup of tea. They talked a great deal about the crazy schemes they perpetrated on the townspeople when they were young until Elena was nearly crying from laughing so hard.

Finally Stefan decided to go hunting before retiring and left his brother and Elena to their pleasure. As soon as the door closed Damon turned his lusty gaze on Elena. She was reclining on her arms in front of the fire, her skirt riding up to expose her peach undergarments. She spread her legs and leaned back even more, posing for him. He finished his scotch slowly before moving beside her on the rug.

She reached out to stroke his face before leaning forward to kiss him. She could taste the scotch lingering on his lips as she tasted him thoroughly. They moved slowly against each other as they pulled each other's shirts off. She pushed on his chest until he was lying back on the rug.

"You know how I absolutely love chocolate?" He nodded as he watched her unscrew a jar she had hidden under the tree. "Well I picked out this lotion for me to use on you. I'm in control until I relinquish it, right?" He didn't answer her right away so she pinched one of his nipples.

"Elena!"

"I despise hesitation so I suggest you keep up. I'm in control now, right?"

"Yes." She crawled on top of his half-naked body, straddling his lean hips. His fingers came up to massage her hips lightly while she got into a comfortable position.

"I suggest you put your hands down or I'll have to restrain you." He nearly laughed at her turning his own words against him but stopped at the look on her face. She was completely serious and he was unsure what her plans were and that got him incredibly aroused. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly while her fingers ran up his sides gently.

"Elena..." He moaned quietly when her lips left his to play on his neck.

"I should gag you too but I quite like your moans and groans." Her fingers settled on his muscled chest, her fingers plucking and tweaking his nipples until he nearly bucked her off of him. "You are being a bad boy Damon, a very bad boy. I'm going to restrain you." He watched in fascination as she pulled out shackles from a bag under the tree. She took each hand and secured them in the shackles before securing the short chains around the two small columns on the fireplace.

His arms were restrained by rusty old shackles and she watched him start laughing uncontrollably. She watched until his chuckles quieted, her fingers teasing his skin with feather-like touches. "You think some rusty old chains can hold me?"

"Prove it Baby." He strained against the shackles as he pulled with his regular strength. They didn't even budge so he exerted his full strength. She watched him for a few seconds before he stopped, panting while taking in short, heaving breaths.

"What did you do?" She laughed then and he paused at the tinkling sound her laughter made.

"I didn't do anything. Anna helped me out."

"Anna?"

"Did you know the Council created shackles to hold vampires for torture purposes?"

"Torture purposes?" She leaned down to suckle the skin of his neck until he moaned low in his throat.

"Yes. Jonathan Gilbert invented shackles that would hold vampires so they could be tortured for information. They had a set in the archives but Anna helped me steal them. I thought I should take them to protect you but also I wanted to level the playing field. Oh and don't worry, I have the keys and I tested the lock."

"Leveling the playing field, huh...well alright." He laid back and made a big to-do about _letting_ her have her way.

"You won't be so nonchalant when I have you begging for release."

"You can only dream Sweetheart." He stopped at the end of the challenge and suddenly grew a little worried at the devious face she made. He suddenly remembered that he was never very good at this game. Katherine had beaten him countless times, his control always caving soon into the game. If Elena had been paying attention then she would have him begging in no time.

"Don't worry Baby; I'll make it so good for you." She opened the small tub next to them on the floor before scooping out a little bit of the lotion. She rubbed the chocolate-smelling lotion onto his nipples and chest before leaning down to smell him. "I love this smell on you. Chocolate and you may just be my favorite."

He moaned when her tongue darted out to lick at the edges of the lotion, barely skimming his chest. Her tongue followed the natural definition of his muscles, soothing his tensed body. He kept waiting for pain, his body trained for Katherine's idea of fun.

"I won't hurt you Damon. You seem...scared. I'm just going to please you without your hands in the way." He looked at her while she bit her lip in a tempting fashion. "I'm not really a dominant person in bed so think of this as your little submissive pleasing you." He groaned at her statement. A few weeks before he had tested out the Master/Slave dynamic and he found her surprisingly willing. He couldn't wait to try it again.

Her tongue darted out to lick the chocolate lotion off his nipples. Each swipe was slow while her fingers trailed down his stomach to rest on his erection. Once his nipples were clean of the lotion she moved up for a passionate kiss and he tasted the chocolate on her lips. She pulled back and moved to remove his pants. Once gone, she settled herself between his thighs and he watched in fascination as she seemed to nearly worship his very prominent arousal.

Finally she grabbed the lotion and slathered the cool lotion on his penis, her fingers running from the base to the tip over and over again. Her thumb continued to rub over the head as he bucked his hips up to her. She moved quickly, dropping her tongue to trace around the base of him until all the chocolate was gone from that area. His eyes drifted shut as he groaned continuously, wishing his could pull her mouth to where he wanted it.

As he groaned out his frustration, she suddenly surrounded him with her warm mouth. She began to bob her head and suck in earnest as she removed all traces of the lotion. He tried to keep his hips low to the ground but every time he gained control her warm hands would tease his body relentlessly.

She released him with a soft pop and he moaned in frustration. "I told you I wanted you to beg me for this release. Do you want it?"

"I'm not going to beg."

"If you do then I'll please you without the lotion. My mouth will be on you and I will let you fuck my mouth before playing with me."

"I'm not going to beg."

"Well fine then. You lay there aroused and unsatisfied while I take care of my own problem." He watched in surprise as she leaned back against the settee, her fingers trailing down her body until they reached her wetness. "You get to watch, hear, and smell me pleasing myself until you beg."

He watched as her fingers parted her wet folds, spreading the wetness around. He waited for her fingers to make the dive into her body but she stopped, moving closer to him. She pulled her fingers away from her body and moved them to his lips. She spread the wetness along his lips before settling back against the settee. He licked he lips eagerly and nearly cried out at the taste. She knew just how to play him.

"Do you realize what you do to me? You haven't even touched me and I'm quivering in need for you." He watched as she slowly teased herself, doing all the things he loved to do to her. She moaned loudly as she began to move, her hips thrashing from her movements. He answered her moan with a soft groan and she stopped at his sound. She moved closer to him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping it. Every so often so would rub a thumb over the head and his hips arched, begging for more contact.

"Don't you want me Baby? Don't you want to feel me again?" His eyes were wide at her soft words. "All you have to do is ask. All you have to do is admit how much you want me right now. It's not so hard. You make me beg all the time." Her fingers tip-toed up and down his hardness. "Come on Baby."

"Fine! Please! I want you dammit. I want you all over me." She moved until she was straddling his hips and in one fell-swoop she thrust herself down on him. They both moaned loudly at the contact. She set a slow, disjointed pace and they reveled in their closeness. She rocked on her knees slowly, throwing her head back in pleasure while the tips of her hair teased his thighs.

"Oh Damon!" Her pace grew faster, more desperate as she rode him. Neither cared they were in the Parlor where Stefan could find them. Neither cared if anyone could hear their loud cries. His voice rose with hers, swirling around them in a misty haze that locked them in their own bubble.

She collapsed on top of him while he rode out his pleasure, his body arching up so completely she wondered if they might be fully fused together now. Her brow was slick with sweat as she lay quietly on his chest, her breathing harsh and ragged. Finally after a few minutes she raised her head to look at him and found his eyes closed, lips parted. She moved quickly and undid the shackles, yet his arms did not move from their spot.

"Damon? Did I hurt you? Damon?" He didn't respond and she grew worried. What if the shackles had hurt him? She didn't really test them for any amount of time. "Baby? Damon please!" She shook him a little bit and then squealed when his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her down to him.

"I am simply in awe of your skills Sweetheart. I have never blacked out from orgasm before."

"You blacked out?" He nodded and then kissed her sweetly.

"That was incredible. It was so sexy the way you dominated me. God how I love you!" She smiled at him before nuzzling down, sinking into his arms. "How about we move this upstairs?"

"Okay." She moved to kneel next to him. She screwed the lid back on the lotion and moved it back under the tree. She also lifted the shackles and placed them back in the bag near the tree. As she zipped the bag shut she felt his lips on her shoulder. "Mmm..."

"I liked those shackles so we'll have to keep them around." She giggled when his tongue came out to tickle her ear. He lifted her in his arms and walked towards the steps, their clothes in a pile on her lap. "Where are the other lotions?"

"Under your bed."

"As much as I would like to use them tonight, I think we should turn in for the night." She made a disapproving sound and he stopped to kiss the tip of her nose. "I promise to use those lotions to make you scream but tonight I want to cuddle with you in our bed and just relax."

"Our bed?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure my things became yours the moment you said you loved me. It's our bed now and it's our room."

"I like that. It makes me feel at home." He moved into their room, shouldering the door shut. He moved them in the bedroom before falling on to the bed, pinning her down.

"You feel so good against me, so soft and warm."

"What if I was cold?" He paused in his descent down her throat and looked up at her questioningly.

"Cold?"

"You know if I wasn't...if I became..."

"If I turned you?" She nodded at his guess and he sighed.

"Would I still be...enough?"

"Of course. I don't want you because you are warm. I want you because you are you. Plus did you know that vampires feel warm to each other because our body temperatures are similar? It's like when a human touches a human."

"Oh." She pulled him up for a soft kiss which he immediately made much more erotic than she had planned.

"Are you considering?"

"Maybe someday. I'm not ready yet."

"I'll wait then." He moved them up until they were comfortably resting on the pillows. "I've told you before that I will stay with you for as long as you'll have me. If you choose to stay human then I'll be with you until you send me away."

"I'm not a fool Damon. I imagine this relationship will continue and at some point turning me will be inevitable. Someday I won't want anyone to wonder our relationship. I won't want to be mistaken for your mother. Someday we'll discuss it more and I know what my choice will be."

"Okay Sweetheart. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They snuggled together quietly and eventually drifted off. Her dreams were filled with snow and presents years in the future, them together forever. His dreams were filled with a smiling beauty, a forever young woman pulling him to her and her name on his lips.

"Elena."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Christmas dawned early on the couple in bed. She was snuggled under the covers against the cool body of her lover while he watched her sleep. He had been awake for awhile, his fingers ghosting over her supple skin. He watched as she wrinkled her nose in a childlike fashion. He watched her as she seemed to wake up slowly, her passionate dreams making way for their quiet morning.

"Mmmm...good morning."

"Good morning Sweetness. Good dream?"

"Very good dream." She leaned up to kiss him and he rolled her onto her back while his body settled over hers.

"As much as I would love to continue this, Stefan has been up prowling for nearly two hours and I don't think he'll wait around while I make love to you."

"I understand. We'll have some fun later. Let's get decent." He sighed as she left his arms and headed for the dresser. After dating her for a few weeks Damon had given her a few drawers in his room for her overnight stays. She had blushed beautifully when he showed her the three empty drawers. Once he had accidentally opened one of her drawers, digging in for a white shirt and came up with some of her lacy underwear. If he could have, he would have blushed especially when Stefan came in and caught him holding a red bra.

She pulled on her undergarments before opening the lower drawer to find her clothes missing. "Where are my clothes?"

He gestured to the armoire and she moved to open the ornate door. Inside was a pretty red box with a black bow. She lifted the lid and gazed down at a beautiful white dress. She lifted the flowy material and held it against her. "What is this for?"

"It's gift number 1. It's modeled after one of my mother's old gowns. She used to wear it outside when she played with us. I had the petticoats and stuff removed so it's a much lighter dress." She moved to hold it in front of herself while looking in the mirror. "Here let me help you."

He came to stand behind her and instructed her to lift her arms. She raised them and he pulled the dress over her head and let it flow down like water over her curves. He fixed the straps so they were perfect on her shoulders. His lips fell on her right shoulder and she smiled at the picture they made in the mirror. While she had been opening her gift he had dressed in a normal black ensemble and now he was standing over her, his darkness embracing her white light.

"I thought it was fitting. You in white and me in black. You as an angel and me as a demon."

"You are not a demon and I am certainly no angel."

"In comparison to me you certainly are. Well lets head downstairs for the rest of the gift-giving. My lady?"

"Kind sir." She took his arm and they made their way down the steps and into the Parlor.

She gasped at the sight. During the night Damon had snuck down to finish decorating. Candles were lit around the room while holly and mistletoe hung about. The tree was lit up and all the ornaments sparkled in the morning light. He kissed the side of her head before moving them towards the settee. Stefan joined them a moment later while placing a tray on the coffee table, laden with assorted beverages and some of Elena's cookies.

"Merry Christmas Stefan."

"Merry Christmas Elena." He paused when he noticed her gown. "How...it looks like..."

"It was modeled after our mother's Stefan. I thought Elena would look lovely in it. Don't you agree?"

"Of course." Stefan reached for a bag stashed by the tree and handed out his gifts while Elena and Damon did the same. Elena noticed that her pile was larger than the brothers'. Each brother had given her two gifts and she was positive Damon had more stashed somewhere.

"Ladies first." Stefan pointed to her gifts and she lifted the ones from Stefan. The first contained a new leather-bound journal. She had expected Jenna to give her one but surprisingly Jenna gave her a new car to replace the one she had the accident with. She knew most of the money came from insurance but Jenna had some perks put in the car for Elena.

Elena thanked Stefan before turning to the last gift. Inside she found a photo album. She opened it and found pictures of her parents and Jeremy and of her friends. In the back there was a picture of her with Stefan from the 50s dance and a picture of her and Damon from their first official date. "Thank you Stefan. I love this."

"I thought you might like a scrapbook for remembering your parents and all the important people in your life. There is room in the back for more pictures."

"I'd like a picture of you two together and then maybe a picture of the three of us?"

"Okay." Damon and Stefan said at the same time which inspired a fit of giggles from Elena.

"You two are so cute!"

"Open my gifts now." Damon pushed them closer to her and she lifted the smaller box first. She ripped it open and found a key nestled in the box. She lifted it out of the box and held it towards Damon.

"What is this to?"

"I would love to say something clichéd like, it's the key to my heart but it's really just the key to the front door."

"The front door?"

"Yes. You have a room here but I never gave you a key. I think we should start locking our doors and this will let you in and out as well as grant you some basic protection. Also I just want you to think of this place as home even if it's only part-time."

"It's already home for me." She kissed him on the cheek before placing the key back in the box. She reached for the second box and opened it to find a similar rosewood box that had held her necklace. She opened the box and found a golden locket. She lifted the necklace and opened the latch. Inside was a picture of her parents. "Damon, it's beautiful."

"I thought you should have something you could carry with you. I didn't have one but you could get a picture of Jeremy to put on the other side."

"Thank you. Thank you both."

"Open your gifts Stefan." Stefan nodded before picking up the gift from his brother. He shook it lightly and mumbled something that sounded like, "You can never be too careful." He unwrapped the box and opened it to find a small tree branch.

"What is this?"

"An olive branch." Stefan lifted it out of the box and laid it on the table. Elena looked from Stefan to Damon to the branch and then back and forth.

"Is this...does this mean?" Stefan seemed incredulous at the possibility.

"I want to call a truce for now. It's time we put our old problems over Katherine aside and tried to be family again. I'm not expecting us to be out hunting together or having family dinners but it's time we try again."

"Why now?"

"Because I'm finally over 1864. I'm moving on Stefan and its time we both did. It's time we left the past behind us and just started being us again."

"Okay." Damon seemed surprised by Stefan's answer. "I think we should try again." Stefan said no more as he reached for Elena's gift. He opened it and found a pocket watch inside. "Where did you get this? This was our fathers"

"The archives." Elena sipped her tea quietly while watching Stefan look at the new glass in the clock.

"Did you pull a heist or something?" Damon glanced down at her. First the shackles and now a pocket-watch.

"Did you know the founding families can request their personal items back from the archives?" Both men shook their head at her question. "Well you can. I simply forged a note from Damon and got back some stuff." Stefan continued to stare at the watch before tucking it into his pocket. "It's your turn Damon."

Damon lifted the box from his brother and proceeded to tear the paper off. He opened the small box two tickets. "Two tickets to a ski resort?"

"I thought you and Elena could use the Winter Break to go away for a week. Maybe do some skiing or something." Damon looked at the two tickets set for the last week of January when Elena had a week off between semesters.

"Thanks. If Elena will go with me then we'll put these to good use." Damon smiled at Elena and she nodded quickly.

"Open my gift now." Damon picked up the box and ripped the paper off before looking inside the box. He grew still and Stefan seemed confused by Damon's reaction. Elena sat back and watched Damon lift the frame out of the box, his fingers lovingly tracing the rosewood frame. He brushed his fingers over the picture before handing it to Stefan. Stefan gasped at the small portrait. The two brothers stared at the old portrait and both grew teary at the sight of their mother's eyes staring back at them.

"I found it in the archives when I was looking for gifts. They said it became their property when your father died in 1864. I felt you two should put it somewhere to remember her. She deserves a place in this house."

"Thank you Elena." Stefan handed the picture back to Damon and Damon sat it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you Sweetheart." Damon leaned over to kiss her gently, an emotion bubbling to the surface but he held it back. There was no room for sadness on this bright Christmas morning. "Well how about I make us some breakfast?"

They were startled by a knock on the front door. Stefan rose to see who was there while Elena snuggled against Damon.

"Merry Christmas lover." Elena and Damon turned to look at Isobel standing in the doorway to the parlor. She was decked out in all black but held a festive bag in her one hand.

"Hello Isobel. What brings you to my home this morning?" Damon put his arm around Elena while Stefan resumed his seat.

"I have a present for my daughter and I figured she might be here." She sat the bag down on the table and pushed it towards Elena. Elena didn't move and Damon handed it to her.

"Come on Sweetheart, at least see what it is." Elena opened the bag and pulled out a handwritten journal.

"What is this?" Isobel sat down on the couch and watched as Elena flipped through the pages.

"It is all the information I have on our family line. I traced back the Pierce line as best I could. It doesn't go much further than Katherine's parents but its a few hundred years of research. I thought you might like to know what I know."

"Thank you." Elena sat the book down on the table before resuming her position in Damon's arms.

"Still playing with the youngest Pierce?"

"Knock it off Isobel or I'll throw you out."

"Now, now Lover, calm down. It's understandable. She does look so much like Katherine. I wonder if it is our blood..." Damon stood up and moved to stand over Isobel threateningly.

"You will stop dredging up the past and leave us alone. Elena and I are together and you will need to accept that."

"I'll attempt but I do not like it. Obviously this is not a good time. I'll be in touch." Isobel left the room and they heard the door close loudly.

"Well good riddance." Damon turned to look at Elena. "What? I'm glad she warned us about Katherine but I don't owe her anything."

"Of course not but she might be trying to make amends. Maybe you should give her a chance." Damon replied. "Well it's not worth arguing about today. Let's just have a really good Christmas."

"Um yeah...I'll be heading out now." Damon and Elena watched as Stefan left the room and they heard the door close once more.

"He didn't have to leave."

"Maybe not but I think it was part of his gift. Now onto our presents. I'm thinking three maybe four hours."

"Three or four hours for what?" Damon scooped her up in his arms and gave a lecherous grin.

"Three or four hours of getting you to scream my name."

A few moments later the woman who had left a few moments before heard a very definitive, "Damon!" screamed in pleasure. She pulled out her phone and dialed. Three rings and then, "Hello?"

"Why hello John. It's me. I think you might want to rearrange your schedule."

"Why?"

"Because our daughter is sleeping with Damon Salvatore."

"I'll see what I can do but it will be a few weeks before I can get away."

"Well hurry up. We don't want this life for her and he will certainly ruin her."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

AN:

Remember Stefan is a very good actor and he is still having issues with the relationship.

The Miss Mystic Falls thing is in April. P.S. It will come up later why there was such a gap between her mentioning it in October and it happening in April even though she said a few weeks.

Bonnie is still AWOL.

Anna and Jeremy have a bit of a healthier relationship

Still on the fence about the introduction of the tomb vamps but Uncle/Daddy John will be coming up soon.

Review please! Also feel free to message me with questions or debates.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been awhile. I started Student Teaching and now I'm so tired, I can barely squeeze in time to eat. So this chapter is somewhat filler but it does set up very important storylines later on. For the timeline, this chapter takes place the last week of January and the first two weeks of February. Smut, drama, and role-playing ahead!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The Christmas vacation passed quickly and soon the two lovers were anticipating their January vacation. Both had gone shopping to outfit their wardrobes for the week vacation that they hoped would occur with little interruption. Neither had heard from Isobel during those few weeks but Pearl had begun to come by to seek Damon's advice. The tomb vampires were becoming restless while cooped-up in the cabin. They were not allowed out but a few had snuck out and the rumors of animal attacks had resumed.

Pearl had no one to turn to for support so she turned to Damon. Damon agreed to help her out as best he could when Elena told him that it was their fault the tomb vampires were out at all. Damon agreed with Elena but she often found him grumbling about it being the biggest mistake of his life and the bitch wasn't even in there. Elena let him vent his frustrations but sent him off every day in order to aid Pearl and Anna.

Damon was frequenting Elena's house more often than she was at the Boarding House. He was afraid the tomb vampires might target her in anger and she was much safer at her home than his. He was spending a lot of time at Pearl's but Elena always tried to wait up for him. He would climb in her window and crawl into bed, kissing her softly before falling into a deep sleep. Sometimes his head would fall to the pillow while she was staring down at him, hoping for more kisses.

The day before they were to leave for their vacation, Damon came to Elena's bedroom to tell her he could not go. The tomb vampires were threatening to rise up against Pearl and she needed his support. He could see that Elena was upset but she covered it well, understanding his involvement with the tomb vampires was much more important than a vacation. She told him to come to bed when he was done and maybe they could take a vacation during her spring break.

His hours were long during that week. He only slept for a few hours but even those few hours were spent with Elena. He sought her out during the night while she slept or he would nap nearby during the day. Either way he was determined to spend his limited free time with her. She said little about it but he would often awake from his short naps with her running her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion.

Tonight was no different from the previous few weeks. Damon had missed another date night and Elena had told him everything was fine. She wanted him to come to bed when he finally got done at Pearl's. He moved slowly down the street as he walked towards her house. His clothes were ripped slightly and his white shirt was coated in blood. He hoped she was asleep so he could climb into bed before she noticed his current state. He didn't want her to worry.

He swung up to her window and was surprised to see the light still on. It was nearly four in the morning and he was concerned. The latest he had ever been when she was expecting him was 2am so he hoped she wasn't sick. He climbed over the window sill quickly and saw her lying on her bed with a book in her lap. She was sleeping but she had obviously been waiting for him. He sighed quietly and realized how much he was taking advantage of her kindness. She hadn't complained when he missed three dates or their vacation. She let him curl into bed with her even when she had to get up in a few hours and he woke her up from his movements. She would wait up for hours for him and refuse to go out with friends until he came to her. He knew she was worried the tomb vampires might hurt him. She had to know he was safe.

He sat down on the bed and brushed her hair off of her sleeping face and he watched as her eyes opened slightly.

"You're here." She reached up to pull him down to her for a kiss.

"Believe me I wanted to be here sooner."

"What happened?"

"Frederick and a few of the others staged a small coup. They had Harper tied up and Pearl was out running errands. It took us a few hours to subdue him and then we had to wait for Pearl."

"Oh God you are covered in blood!" He quieted her quickly by kissing her, his tongue darting into her mouth to soothe her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Most of it is their blood." She reached out and touched his blood-splattered shirt before shaking her head.

"Go take a shower and I'll get you some clothes." She shooed him towards the door to the bathroom while she turned to find some of his clothes in one of her drawers. "I'll leave them out for morning. How long will you have to sleep?"

"As long as I want. I have the day off." She smiled brilliantly at him and he was thrilled to be able to share this news with her. She pushed him towards the shower and watched him until he finally stepped under the water. He allowed the warm water to soothe his tired muscles while the dried blood was washed away. He reached for the shampoo and noticed a bottle of his usual shampoo on the ledge. He smiled when he realized she had bought for him since she preferred her fruity ones.

He took his time before wrapping a towel around his wet body, his hair slick against his forehead. He figured he would just crawl into bed since he heard her turn the lights off right before he got in the shower. He wasn't surprised because she had to be tired from sitting up half the night waiting for him. He had already promised himself that he would take her away for Valentine's Day to make up for all the crap he had put her through.

He opened the door to let the steam out and was greeted with a few candles being lit around the room, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle swirling around him in a haze. He saw her then, reclined on the pillows. He froze at the sight of her. She was wearing new lingerie, a sheer pink babydoll number that made him painfully aroused in seconds. Her skin was a lovely honey tone due to the candles while her legs seemed to go on for miles. She watched him as his blue eyes darkened while they raked over her form.

"I know you must be tired but I thought that..." She moved until she was kneeling on the bed in one of his favorite poses, "maybe I could persuade you to get yourself really good and tired." His eyes dropped to the sheer panties hidden slightly by the baby-doll and he moved forward to touch her skin.

"You feel divine Sweetheart. I've missed you so much!" His fingers trailed up her knees, teasing the sides of her body until they reached her soft neck. He leaned down to kiss the fragrant skin and moaned when her sweet perfume reached his nose. The perfume drove him wild and he knew she was pulling out all the stops tonight.

"Go ahead. You can feed if you want." He moaned at her words while his fangs surged to tease her. She reacted immediately as her arousal perfumed the air. A few weeks before he had tried teasing her with his fangs and he had found that even his blunt teeth caused a sexual reaction from her. She was craving his bite and he loved her for it. He liked the power he had over her especially since she seemed so unaware of her power over him.

His fangs sliced into her skin quickly while her soft sigh echoed in his ear as he greedily gulped down her blood. There was no comparison between hers and others. Her blood was everything he could ever want and he prayed that when he turned her, she would keep her unique taste. Even though her blood would no longer sustain him, he could enjoy the flavor of her for an eternity.

Her fingers tunneled into his hair while her lithe form pressed itself intimately to his. Her voice was a litany of soft sighs and moans as he fed from her. His hands which usually held his victim to him, trailed down her back to play on her panties, pressing her sex in time with his gulps. He pulled back before he took too much and leaned back to see her closed eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders. He repositioned her and lowered her to the soft pillows, his eyes never leaving her face.

Once settled he lay next to her and began caressing her body lightly through the material of her lingerie. He was slow and patient while driving her arousal up. He wanted her trembling tonight, wanted her to be desperate for him as he was for her. It had been a few weeks since they were intimate and he knew tonight would make it worth the wait. His fingers trailed down her stomach before sliding under the sheer material. They trailed up to pluck at a nipple and then swiftly moved to tease her bundle of nerves.

She arched up nearly crying out from the contact. She was sensitive tonight, crying out in pleasure as he teased her slowly. She would not orgasm so easily. He was determined to draw out their lovemaking for a little while, savoring her. He played her until he felt her building up to her moment of release before pulling his hand from her, leaving her whimpering at the lost.

"Please Damon. I'm so needy. I haven't...not since." He understood what she meant. They had been waiting for each other since then. She reached down to grip his penis in her hot, little hands and he bucked against her. She pumped him for a few moments slowly, always slowly until he was nearly crying out in need.

He moved over her, pulling the soft material off her body until she was only clothed in the barely there panties. His lips ghosted over hers, tasting her sweetness. She pulled him down to her, lips pressing tightly against his. Their skin moved over each other's with purpose, slick skin over honeyed. His body settled between her thighs, while they kissed each other for long moments, their tongues teasing and dipping with meaning.

After a long bout of kissing and teasing, his hands dropped to her panties and swiftly pulled them off her legs. He settled himself between her thighs once more and they slid against each other, moaning.

"I've missed you Baby. I want things to be normal again."

"Me too. You are so delectable and to see you like this...well you'll need to wear that

again." He moved then, sheathing himself in her wetness as he pulled her tightly against him. He moved slowly, savoring every clench of her muscles as he kissed her senseless. Their love exploded between them driving up their need to an unbearable level.

His thrusts were slow as they seemed to roll around the bed. Her leg rubbed up his thigh until her heel was massaging his back. He groaned as he felt her warm thighs pressed to his hips. She moaned as his muscles rippled from his forceful thrusts. His powerful confidence ensnared her heart, passionately arousing her to nearly unbearable heights. Their lips fused as he pressed his chest against hers, her hardened nipples rubbing against him deliciously. They were savoring each other, determined to make up for lost time.

Her nails dug into his back, digging in so he was sure he would have little crescent imprints if he had been human. Her breath was like a symphony in his ear as little whimpers escaped. She was calling to him like any Homeric siren. Her hair was fanned out on the soft fabric of her pillow and he longed to bury his nose in it, to inhale her sweet fragrance. As he leaned in to nuzzle her soft hair, she whispered a breathy, "Mine."

He pulled back to stare down at her. His eyes ran past her sweaty brow, her chocolate eyes, and her kissable nose, to settle on her lips. His eyes flew back to her eyes and he was struck by the possessiveness held there. She was claiming him, making him hers in a more primal way that called to the demon in him. His vampire visage came to the forefront at her soft chant of, "Mine. Mine. Mine." He leaned down to tease her throat with his fangs, his words echoing near her ear "Yours, only yours."

He made no claim back to her. Tonight was about their love and he wanted her to know

how deep his commitment to her ran. Their pace picked up as he continued to whisper, "yours." Suddenly he moved closer to her ear and said in impassioned voice, "Bite me Elena."

"Wh...what?"

"Bite me!" His voice was urgent and she moved her lips to his neck. She kissed lightly before biting down on him, his blood flowing into her mouth. His head shot up as best it could as she clung to his neck. His eyes were wide and they were a piercing blue. His vampire visage had faded at the intense feelings her bite incited in him. When he was human and Katherine fed, he always felt strange. He never felt much of anything but dizziness and lust. This was magic. As simple as that sounded, he knew at that moment they were connected.

"Damon!" He felt her clench around him and he quickly followed her into oblivion, his head falling to her hair. Her hands clasped him to her as he stayed inside her. He knew his weight must be crushing her so he tried to move but she held her to him.

"Stay," She whispered to him as he dropped down to kiss her breasts softly.

"Always." He murmured against her skin. Finally he pulled himself from her body before lying down beside her. She moved until he was spooning her from behind, his arm falling around her while his hand cupped her breast. His lips fell to her shoulder as he basked in the afterglow of the bite.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just happy."

"Mm hmm." He laid there and listened to her even breathing for a moment before snuggling in closer and falling asleep. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his soul something changed, binding him to her in the ways of primal magic which he had scoffed at for 145 years.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

No one would say that something was wrong with Damon, but those close to him noticed the changes. He seemed more attuned to Elena than ever before. He would sit around and seem to instantly know when she needed something. She would be thinking about getting a drink and he would place one in front of her. She would barely start to shiver and he would be wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

Damon was more attentive in bed. Elena couldn't complain about that aspect. Their lovemakings were longer, more passionate than ever. He seemed to know exactly what she needed for a mind-blowing climax and he constantly seemed to be driving her higher and higher. He was more amorous as well, always trying to drag her off into a closet or behind trees. He seemed to crave her all the time. She would often wake up to him pleasuring her until she was begging for him.

So to say Elena was confused would be an understatement. Elena could not figure out what had happened to make him act this way. His kisses were deeper, his looks longer. Caroline had called him whipped one day and he seemed to grow confused. Elena watched closely as he tried to understand his actions. He honestly didn't seem aware of the changes and when they were brought to his attention, he seemed unsure.

One night opened on Stefan reading a book in the parlor while Damon paced. It had been going on for three hours and Stefan was getting irritated.

"What is the matter with you?" Damon stopped and whirled to look at his brother before resuming his pacing.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I just...I feel...strange. Something is wrong but I don't know what it is." Stefan grew interested at Damon's words. Damon kept rubbing his chest as he paced. "I think...hmm..."

"What?"

"Elena."

"What about her?"

"She's upset." Damon grabbed a glass of whiskey and just sunk into the arm chair. Stefan watched him close his eyes and grimace.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. We're fine but she's upset."

"And how do you know this?"

"I don't know. I just do." Stefan sat back, watching his brother until he heard a car in the driveway. He leaned back as he heard Elena slam her car door and march up the steps. She opened the front door and came in, dropping her bag inside the door. Damon was beside her in a heartbeat, wiping tears off her face. He held her to him and Stefan frowned at the scene.

"What happened?"

"Some...someone...van...vandalized...my parents...grave..." She sobbed out against him. Damon rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down. "Who would do something like that?" He led her to the arm chair and sat her down before going and getting her a glass of water.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. We'll go down in the morning and fix it." Damon sat on the arm of the chair as he brushed his lips to her hairline.

"How did you know Damon?" Elena looked over at Stefan.

"How did he know what?"

"How did you know Elena was upset?" Elena looked up at Damon and once again saw

that little flicker of confusion register in his eyes. He didn't understand any more than they did.

"I don't know. I just knew. I knew she was upset and that she needed me." He spoke slowly, trying to understand it himself. Elena watched him closely as he tried to explain it to Stefan and realized he needed something now too.

"Let's go to bed Damon." Damon turned to her and Stefan seemed genuinely perplexed by her statement. Elena moved to stand by Damon and tugged lightly on his hand. "Come on Damon. Take me to bed."

He seemed to consider her for a moment before, "Okay. We'll see you tomorrow Stefan." Stefan watched as Elena led him up the stairs towards their room. At that moment he realized his brother and Elena were more connected than he had previously believed. Damon simply needed to go to bed and not dwell on the issue and Elena had recognized it. Damon was acting strange and Stefan could not understand why. For the first time since they were children, Stefan was genuinely worried about his brother.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The morning dawned early for Stefan. After the confusing incident of the previous night, Stefan had devoted a long period of time to research in his library. He was beginning to think Damon's behavior was linked to a witch's spell. His thoughts drifted to Isobel and he wondered if perhaps she had done something. His thoughts also flickered to Bonnie but he would have expected pain, not devotion in her spell.

He carried a few spellbooks up towards Damon's room knowing Damon rarely slept long. He hoped to catch him before Elena woke up. He noticed the door to Damon's suite was open so he let himself in, surprised to not see Damon on the couch. Damon typically would watch TV in there when he woke up before Elena and today he was nowhere to be found.

Stefan moved towards the open bedroom door and heard light groaning. He listened for a moment and determined the groaning was not really sexual in nature so he moved closer. He pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of Elena sitting on Damon's lower back while she massaged him. Elena was wearing Damon's shirt while she pressed down on him. His head was near the foot of the bed and glanced over to Stefan for a moment.

"Can we help you?" Elena looked up but continued her ministrations.

"I was looking through some spellbooks and uh...we can rule out witch's magic as the cause of your behavior changes."

"Well that's helpful. Sweetness could you go a little lower?"

"Here?" Her fingers ghosted towards the middle of his back and he nearly moaned in response.

"She gives the best damn massages I've ever had. I can just feel the crappiness float away." Damon closed his eyes and Stefan watched Elena smile brightly. He was captivated by them; they almost seemed to fit each other. Elena grounded Damon while Damon could offer her a much more mature relationship. Stefan once again cursed his 17 year-old body. If only he had grown up a little more...

"Mmmm...thank you." Damon began to push himself up as Elena moved to sit on the bed beside him. Elena whispered a soft, "Anything." Damon stood up and reached for a new shirt while Stefan stood there in silence. "Anything else, Stefan or are you going to keep ogling my girl?"

Stefan snapped out of it then. He had been looking at Elena on the bed, the way her soft breasts pushed against the shirt and the way her womanly parts were hidden by the material. Her hair was swirled around her in a passionate disarray that showed how thoroughly loved she had been in the morning hours. His eyes froze on the ring on her finger and turned to stare at Damon.

"It's not an engagement ring, Stefan." Elena spoke quietly from the bed while Damon whispered under his breath, "Idiot."

"I didn't think it was."

"Yes you did Brother. You thought I had proposed and there is no reason to pretend otherwise. It's merely a promise ring." Damon leaned down and kissed the ring on her finger softly.

"It's merely a few thousand dollars ring." Elena gasped at the price and her eyes dropped down to the silver band.

"Don't think of the price Sweetheart. You are worth much more than that but I did want to give you something worthy. If you'd like we can have a fake made and you can wear that one."

"I can't accept this Damon. It's too much!" Damon sat down beside her and lifted her chin.

"You already did accept it. Now Stefan, if you'd be so kind as to leave so I can prove to her how much I want her? We still need to go to the Cemetery but I think we're going to spend some time here first." Stefan took the hint and moved to leave but turned back to see Damon already on his knees as he hoisted her body towards him. Stefan was barely out the front door when he heard Elena's cry of pleasure.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Soon Valentine's Day was upon them while a dark, moodiness descended on the Boarding House. Stefan's dark mood threatened the small bubble of happiness Elena and Damon had created. He had grown progressively moodier and often snapped at Damon over nothing. Elena had stayed out of many of the disputes except one.

Stefan had been screaming at Damon for nearly an hour and he had sent her to seek refuge in his rooms. She had finally edged onto the stairs when Stefan began speaking of their parents. Stefan had yelled about their father being ashamed of Damon and how he knew Damon would never amount to anything. Damon stood stoically in the doorway to the parlor, simply listening.

The last straw for Elena had been Stefan bringing their mother into the argument. He immediately launched into how disappointed she would have been, how she would have disowned him. He also mentioned that Damon had been a nuisance to their mother and she had grown to hate him towards the end of her life for his clinginess. At those words Elena saw Damon react as if he had been punched in the stomach. She raced down those stairs and slapped Stefan.

"How dare you!" Elena slapped him again before yelling at him, calling him ungrateful, malicious, and a horrible person. "How dare you say those things to your brother! How dare you say those things about your mother!" Damon watched in awe as Elena backed Stefan towards a wall while she yelled at him. Stefan seemed to shrink back from her, clearly upset over her reaction.

"I can't even look at you." Elena turned towards Damon and walked towards him. "Come on Baby, let's go to my house." He followed her out of the house and escorted her to the passenger side door. He safely tucked her into the car and raced to the driver's side.

"As much as I would love to sneak in your window tonight, do you think we could just go to the Inn and spend the night?"

"I suppose so. Jenna told me as long as I don't come home pregnant that she's giving me freedom. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks so she's letting me live my life...with you." Damon smiled and reached over to hold her hand. She smiled shyly at him as he parked the car behind the inn.

"You're still wearing your ring?" He fingered the ring lightly before kissing the aquamarine stone.

"Yes, I really do love it."

"I never thought I could be like this."

"Like what?"

The romantic type. I never thought that I could love like this. With..._her_ it was always obsession. I never imagined I could be like this, that I could be so in love with someone. I want you with me always. I want to give you everything. I want you to want me like I want you." She watched him lower his eyes.

"I do. I do want you like that. _I_ always want you and _I_ want to give you everything. You've been alone for so long and I never want that for you again. You are such a good man when you have someone in your life. Don't listen to Stefan about your mother. You've told me so much and I know she loved you." He smiled at her before leaning over to brush the back of her hand with his lips.

"Thank you Sweetheart."

"You are becoming the man she wanted you to be, the man she saw in you." She leaned over to kiss him softly and then they moved towards the inn. They checked in quickly and he ushered her up the stairs. She made noises about showering and then going to bed. He lay down on the bed and told her he'd wait for her.

Elena spent a little time in the bathroom, showering and making herself beautiful for her night with her man. They had relaxed their primping over the past month or so since they no longer had to try quite so hard. They had settled into their relationship and she finally felt comfortable without makeup and perfect hair around him. She shaved quickly because he loved the smoothness as she finished her bathroom routine.

She opened the door and sauntered into the room in only the Inn robe and was greeted with a terrifying scene. The furniture was nearly decimated, the door hanging off the hinges and Damon's jacket lay on the floor near a splatter of some liquid. After closer inspection, she realized the liquid was vervain. She let out a soft sob before reaching for her phone.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Elena sat on the couch in the Boarding House, surrounded by a warm blanket that Stefan had wrapped her in. In front of her Stefan, Anna, Isobel, Alaric, and Jeremy stood trying to think of a way to help Damon. Anna was sure that Frederick had him since some of the tomb vampires had escaped earlier in the day. They had ruled out the cabin since Pearl and Harper were still there with the others and everything was fine. Harper would be joining them as soon as he could. Elena was surprised to see Isobel at the Boarding House when she and Stefan arrived but Alaric explained her presence. They had been talking at the Grill when Elena had called him.

"Do we have any idea where he could be?" Jeremy had been avoiding Elena for weeks but the moment he saw her coming into the Boarding House, he put his personal feelings aside. His sister was devastated. Jeremy had never seen her like this. When their parents died she was hurt and depressed but she was more stoic about the whole thing. This Elena in front of him was not his sister. This was someone who was empty. He knew that she had always seen Damon as nearly invulnerable and never thought he could be taken from her.

"They would need somewhere where they couldn't be bothered. If they compel someone to let them in near lots of people, than the cops could be called. I think we need to look at a remote location." Anna vocalized what her and her mother had done after the tomb. She had spent the most time around Frederick so they hoped for her help.

"Do you have enough supplies for cleaning out a nest?" Stefan turned towards Alaric and Alaric pulled out a rather large bag. He laid out vervain darts, stakes and other such weaponry for the nest.

"You've been holding out on us Ric." Isobel lifted one of the stakes and then a few of the darts. "There is an old cabin out on the outskirts of town. I found it when I was setting up our rendezvous. Perhaps they could be there?"

"No, definitely not. Frederick will want to torture Damon for the tomb. He'll want somewhere almost poetic." Anna lifted a few of the weapons while Stefan grabbed a few darts. Jeremy lifted a stake and put it in his pocket.

"Jeremy, you aren't going." Alaric reached for the stake Jeremy had.

"Like hell I'm not. This isn't just about Damon who I'll admit has been really cool to me but this is about my sister. These bastards are hurting her and I'm going to help take them down!"

"Jer?" He turned to look at Elena who was staring at him in awe.

"Look Elena, I get that I'm human and that I'm not trained but neither are you and I know that you are going to be there. I've um...had Anna's blood so I'm covered in that respect." She nodded her head a little before picking up a few darts.

"Elena we don't know where he is being held." Stefan reached out to grab her hand. She shook him off and headed towards the door.

"They're at the tomb. The spell is off and the door can be opened with some force. What better place to torture him? Once he's weak they can seal the door and leave him in there to rot." They all nodded their heads before heading out the door, following Elena.

Stefan, Jeremy, and Anna climbed into his car while Alaric, Isobel, and Elena climbed into the teacher's car. Isobel chose to sit in back with Elena while Alaric drove.

"Why are you helping me?" Elena looked over at her mother while fingering her vervain bracelet.

"I don't like your involvement with the Salvatores but you are my daughter and I do care about you. I just...I just don't want this life for you. I will still try to put a stop to this but this is not the way to do it. His death will just tie you to him more deeply."

"You should know that I love him and you can't change that."

"Yes well, we Pierce women always seem to love the wrong things."

"Maybe we're just fighting something that is really right. Maybe we just have trouble admitting it."

"Maybe..." Isobel leaned back against the seat and grew quiet.

"Um we're almost there. Stefan is stopping up ahead." The car came to a stop and they all hopped out.

"Where's Anna?" Elena looked around and Jeremy moved closer to her.

"She's scouting up ahead to see if they're here." He put his arm around his sister and pulled her close. "He's going to be fine Elena."

"I just...don't know what I'd do. I just found him you know?"

"I know. I just found Anna too." They stood there quietly while Stefan, Alaric, and Isobel tried to come up with a plan.

"They're in there. I could hear them from nearly a mile off. Elena...you need to prepare yourself for what he might look like. I could hear him...screaming." Elena shuddered at Anna's words but suddenly grew tall.

"He's counting on me and I'm not going to fall apart. Let's go." Their misfit gang took off for the tomb and a plan began to take form. Each human would be paired with a vampire. Elena was going with Isobel, Jeremy with Stefan, and Anna with Alaric. It seemed odd but Alaric explained that if Elena was with Stefan or Jeremy was with Anna then the mission could be compromised. Stefan and Anna would focus too heavily on the ones they cared for so it would be better to split up.

Jeremy, Stefan, Anna, and Alaric would venture into the tomb while Isobel and Elena would remain outside. Elena didn't like the idea of Jeremy being sent in but he assured her that he had Anna's blood in him where Elena was not protected. Once inside the four would separate into groups of two, each taking a different path. Isobel and Elena were to pick off any returning to the tomb or trying to flee. Isobel offered Elena some blood but Elena refused, stating that only her and Damon shared blood.

Time passed slowly for Elena while they hovered near the entrance. It had been 25 minutes and there had been no noise coming from the tomb. Isobel listened closely and had stated that no fighting had occurred yet. They were waiting for the call for help or for the group to emerge. The code had been a flair set off inside the tomb which Isobel would be able to see.

"Do you think they're okay?" Isobel turned to look at Elena and noticed her shiver. She pulled off her leather jacket and draped it over Elena's shoulders.

"I'm sure they're fine for the moment. The fighting began. I can hear some yelling. It sounds like maybe 8 people...probably 2 humans, 6 vampires. I'm watching for the signal." Elena moved closer to Isobel and watched the interior of the tomb. Isobel reached out and grabbed Elena's turquoise bracelet.

"HEY!"

"Now listen closely. You are going to go to the car, get in and drive home. You are going to go to bed and in the morning you will not remember Damon or Stefan or vampires. You will go through your normal days. Now repeat what I just told you." Isobel waited as Elena repeated the words and turned to leave. Isobel smiled lightly as she took off for the signal. Damon and Stefan would leave after this and leave Elena alone. She would make sure of it.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Elena walked towards the car and turned on the ignition. She started to turn towards the highway but she felt a crunching sound under her feet. She lifted up the small flower and smelled the fragrance.

"What am I doing? I need to get home and go to bed...but this scent...I need...Damon?" She continued to hold the flower and felt some of the residue rub off on her skin. She caught a glimpse of herself in the rear-view mirror and her eyes fell on the sapphire pendant around her neck. "Damon gave this to me...he needs me." She turned the car around and sped along the path through the woods until she was near the tomb. She got out of the car and ran to the entrance. She picked up the bracelet laying near the opening and put it on, glaring at the space where her mother had been only a few minutes before.

"I'm going to stake her myself." She mumbled quietly as she stepped inside. She moved quickly, following the one path that seemed to draw her in. She tip-toed down the hall when a hand clamped down over her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Are you insane?" She heard Anna's voice near her ear. "Why aren't you with Isobel?"

"Isobel tried to compel me to leave and I came back. Where is she?"

"Isobel is in there fighting off one of the vampires. She said you hurt yourself and stayed out there. Stefan told me to go stay with you while he was yelling at her for leaving you alone." Elena grumbled something before they both moved towards the door.

"Did you see Damon?"

"Yeah he's in there and he's not looking too good. It's just Frederick who's left."

"Is everyone...?

"Alaric was knocked unconscious and Jeremy is with him. Stefan and Isobel are fighting Frederick." Anna held Elena back.

"They'll all be distracted if you are there. Let's wait until they've taken care of Frederick." They listened quietly as they heard Frederick get staked and quiet overtook the room. Anna still held her back and they waited.

"Come on Damon, let's get you outside." She heard Stefan say to him and she heard Isobel and Jeremy helping Alaric up. Suddenly Damon came into view and Elena knew what Anna had meant his condition. He was covered in blood, his eye swollen shut, and he had a large gash across his chest. His head lolled on his shoulder as he tried to carry his weight without Stefan's help. Elena could see that he was drugged. Damon's open eye was blurred and he was moving strangely. Isobel, Alaric, and Jeremy came around the corner. Isobel froze when she saw Elena.

Elena moved to Damon quickly and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Baby, let's get you home." He groaned before pressing his mouth to her face. He seemed to be aiming for her cheek but he caught the tip of her ear.

"Mmm...honeysuckle." He groaned against her. They moved up to the car and she helped Stefan get Damon into the backseat of his car. Elena climbed in the back and cradled him against her. She leaned out the window and told Alaric that she would see him later before telling Anna to take care of Jeremy. She gave Isobel a withering stare before turning her attention back to Damon.

"It's okay Baby, we're going to get you all patched up." She started to kiss his forehead and stroke his face as he fell unconscious.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

She leaned on her arm watching the dark-haired man sleeping in the bed beside her. He slept peacefully and her fingers trailed over the healing gash on his forehead before ghosting down to the pinkish gash on his chest. It had taken him days to heal but Stefan was convinced the drugs were out of his system.

She grew angry when she thought of the tomb vampires. Stefan thought they had mixed some heavy-duty drugs into a sort of cocktail and force-fed him. The reigning theory was a blood bag since evidence had been found in the tomb. He had been hallucinating for days and had staked Stefan three times with a spoon before falling unconscious. Only Elena's presence had seemed to calm him so she called in sick and stayed with him constantly. Stefan grew concerned over her lack of appetite but she barely ate while she was with Damon.

She smiled when she felt his hand on her hip. She had discovered him to be a sleeping sex fiend. On day two of four, she woke up to him taking her. She had been spread out on the bed as he thrust furiously into her, his warm mouth on her breast. He had climaxed quickly, fortunately bringing her off as well. He had fallen to the bed beside her and she had spent a long few hours mopping up the blood that had spilled from his re-torn chest wound.

His fingers teased at her again, moving to touch her sex gently as he coaxed her into arousal. She moaned low in her throat as he moved his fingers against her. Just as she was getting into his movements he pulled away and groaned. The sheets were tented over him and she took in the sight of his erection. She pulled the sheet off his healing body and moved down towards the center of the bed.

She leaned up and licked at him gently, her mouth sucking at him. His hips surged beneath her and suddenly she was very full of him. Her hands cupped him, squeezing gently as she showered him with affection. He was groaning as she went farther down on him before she pulled back to lick at him like a lollipop.

She felt him stirring beneath her and she redoubled her efforts until he released into her mouth. She swallowed him convulsively before sliding up to plant kisses on his chest.

"Now that's a way to be woken up." Her eyes flew up to meet his cheerful eyes. "I may just have to demand that kind of wake-up call more often." He seemed surprised when she moved up to kiss his neck, pressing her body to his so completely. He rubbed her back lightly until he felt wetness against his neck. He realized she was crying quietly as she clung to him, her hands shaking against his skin.

He petted her awkwardly as she pressed her face against his neck. He grew confused at her reaction. He had just left her in the bathroom and here she was crying against him? He looked around for a moment, expecting to see the Inn suite he had rented but instead he saw his usual armchair near his bed. He looked around his room and was amazed to see the unkempt state of his room. There were clothes everywhere, dirty dishes on the dresser, and her overnight bag was tossed haphazardly on the floor. He had never seen his room look so lived-in.

"What happened?" She sat up and looked down at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" She glanced around at the room quickly. "Oh I'm sorry for not cleaning up."

"What happened Elena? Last thing I remember was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom."

"You really don't remember? Well I came out of the bathroom and you were gone. The tomb vampires at-" He cut her off with a furious, "Bastards!" She giggled lightly at him for a moment before continuing. "They attacked and we came to get you. Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Anna, and Isobel helped out. Everyone else is fine."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days. Stefan was pretty sure that you were heavily drugged and your blood was laced with vervain. I've been nursing you back to health. By the way Mister, you are a sex fiend!"

"Well I always thought so but what did I do?"

"Sex with me while I was sleeping, groping me while I was sleeping or awake, waking up with your lips on my breasts, do I need to go on?"

"Well I do love your breasts." He sat up and kissed on nipple before moving to suck at the other one. "And this...I love this!" His hand parted her thighs and dipped to play with her gently. "So what happened with the vampires?"

"Well...ah! They were staked and...oh god! Isobel tried to compel me to forget you." He stopped his motions to stare at her.

"She did what?" She thrust against his hand for a moment before he resumed his gentle motions.

"She tried to make me forget but I found some vervain in the car and it snapped me out of it. I haven't seen her since then." He growled loudly before his thumb began to move vigorously against her, causing her to cry out in completion. She fell forward until she was cradled against his chest.

"Well everything is fine now and we can finally start planning a vacation where I can sex you up all day."

"Yeah well something else happened while you were out..." He looked at her questioningly as he sat up. "Uncle John got into town and he's meeting with the Council tomorrow night." Damon had heard stories about Uncle John from the Council and understood the trouble he could cause. He had to be at that meeting.

Damon moved until he was reclining against the pillows, and she watched fascinated as he seemed to grow ill in front of her. "What's wrong Baby?"

"I want to play a game. I want you to be my nurse and I'll be the patient."

"You want to role-play right now?" She watched as he nodded.

"You get the stuff from when you were sick and we can play. I want my sexy nurse to take care of me and then I'll take care of her." He watched as Elena huffed to the bathroom and slammed the door. He groaned at the angry sound. He had really been hoping for some fun. He knew she had been through a lot but he didn't know how to comfort her in this. He would have been a homicidal mess if she had been lying in the bed, injured and unconscious. He sat up and started to move to get up to follow her to the bathroom. He sighed quietly as he looked at the floor.

"I suggest you get back into bed Mister Salvatore. We wouldn't want to have to give you a sedative now would we?" His eyes shot up to find her wearing a short white dress she had worn over a bikini once and her hair in a bun. Good God! Where had she found those little glasses? She sauntered towards him with a thermometer in her hand and he watched her in awe. "Let's take your temperature Mister Salvatore. We need to see how much medicine you'll need."

"Medicine?" Before he could continue his question, the thermometer was shoved in his mouth and she waited until it beeped.

"Just as I thought. You are entirely too cold Mr. Salvatore. We need to warm you up a little. Get you all hot and bothered." She punctuated her statement by leaning down and licking his neck. He shivered lightly at her movements. She pushed against him until he was in bed before pulling the sheets up to rest around him.

"What are you...?"

"You are way too cold for me to touch. I'll have to get you slightly warmer first." He watched as she turned to the stereo on his dresser and she turned it on to a pumping, sexual song. He watched fascinated as she began to dance, touching herself lightly in time to the music. He leaned back fully and relaxed into watching the show. If she wanted to play then he was going to be her willing little plaything.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the ride. I'm super busy but most of my writing gets done on the weekend so I have high hopes. A couple of things:

Elena will have a birthday in March

John will cause trouble while Isobel takes a slight backseat

There is some magic at work surrounding Damon's behavior

Stefan is still upset about the whole thing

I needed to rid the world of the tomb so that's why this happened.

Miss Mystic Falls is in April and Katherine arrives in May

Feel free to message me about any debateable topics, any questions, or any requests. Remember reviews are like candy!

Follow me at /tsukikomew

Follow me at /tsukikomew

See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

So here is the new chapter of GIB. I'm unsure of the number of chapters remaining but there will be at least 3. We'll see as I write the next chapter or so. Anyway smut warnings. I own nothing and all that jazz. I also didn't have as much time to proofread so excuse any errors please. Enjoy!

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A week had passed since Damon had begun his recovery. He had still been too sick to leave the house for Valentine's Day so she had ordered in food and they had spent a glorious evening in bed. Damon had been to the Council meeting and had met Uncle John and he wasn't concerned. He figured out quickly who had called John back but Isobel had remained absent in their lives.

Damon had spent long nights laughing about Elena's behavior. She had been coddling him, making him human food while supplementing his diet with regular feedings from her. He had never had so much of her blood and he was beginning to feel the side effects. He was much more perceptive of her moods and he quickly realized that something was bothering her. He let it go for a few days to see if she would come to him but he quickly realized she would come to him when she was ready.

Two weeks later she finally came to him. He had been sitting on the couch, reading quietly, when he heard her pull up outside. She had told him earlier that she would not be coming by. He listened carefully as she came inside and padded up the stairs hesitantly. He glanced up as she walked into the suite and he placed his book on the table in front of him. He watched fascinated as she fidgeted in front of him.

"Damon?" Her eyes were on the floor and she was radiating hurt feelings.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He sat back and opened his arms to her. She moved to him and settled herself in his lap. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she rested against him.

"I don't think Bonnie is my friend anymore."

"Why?"

"She hasn't returned my calls or emails in weeks. I thought maybe she was just busy but Caroline told me they've been talking almost daily. It's me that she's avoiding."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Caroline is much more needy."

"What if she hates me? After the tomb and her Grams, I think she blames me." He held her gently as she nuzzled against him.

"She'll get over it. When is she coming back?"

"Before the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

"I'm still escorting you right?" She turned to kiss him gently, her tongue darting out to tease him. She pulled back and kissed his neck.

"Well I was planning on going with you but if you're unsure than I'll ask Stefan." He growled against the top of her head before pushing her down to the couch.

"Stefan doesn't get to touch you. He doesn't get to think about dancing with you. You are mine Elena." She whimpered against his mouth when he pressed his lips to hers. He loved her like this. All he had to do was be possessive and she swooned in his arms. He loved it when she was submissive. He knew he was only master in the bedroom and even then she only needed to push a little and he would cater to her every desire.

"How was your day?" He settled on the couch and pulled her to him. They cuddled quietly before he decided to answer her.

"It was the same. John threatened me for an hour and then Stefan bitched for an hour so overall it was a normal day."

"What did John want?"

"The usual. He wanted me to leave you alone. He's afraid I'm corrupting you. He doesn't know how much you are corrupting me. Also he has no idea how warm and wet you are for me."

"God I hope he doesn't. That would just be gross." She groaned softly as he cupped her breasts. He held her flush against him as he tweaked her nipples. "You aren't getting any tonight. I'm on my period."

"Ah, is that why you've been avoiding this place?" She nodded against him and he continued his gentle ministrations. "You do realize it doesn't bother me, right? In fact it makes you irresistible to the demon in me. I could take such good care of you. I could make it so pleasurable for you."

"I know but I am definitely not comfortable with that yet." He sighed before standing up with her in his arms.

"Let's go to bed and I'll try and convince you in the morning."

"Okay." She leaned into his embrace, knowing that he would convince her in the morning.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The soft sound of the surf broke through the sleeping one's dreams. The breeze tickled the hair that rested under her nose as she began to wake up slowly. She stretched lightly against the silken pillows, rolling to look at the sight before her. The sun was rising slowly over the ocean, casting its shimmery glow on the white sands before her. She watched as the waves broke gently against the sand. She lifted the purple orchids off the ground and tucked them once more in her hair. The breeze was calming, making the scenery picturesque.

She lifted the white sheets and wrapped them around her body until she was no longer bare under the canopy. She raised her arms and looked down at the pinkish marks on her skin. Damon had been particularly amorous, marking her again and again as they rode out their passions. He looked as natural on the beach as he did in a dark castle, his skin seeming to glow in the sunlight. He insisted on bare feet as he walked with her along their private beach in the moonlight.

He had surprised her with a birthday trip since her birthday was the last day of her Spring Break. They flew out on Friday and were returning on Saturday so she could celebrate her Eighteenth birthday at home. She had been greatly surprised to find beachwear packed for her when she arrived home from school where he had surprised her with plane tickets to Hawaii. She had expressed a desire to go there once and he had delivered. He had rented a beach house that came with a secluded private beach. She knew once they saw the beach, they would spend the majority of their time outdoors.

She had walked out of the house wearing a flowing white dress in order to meet him for dinner and had found a cabana awaiting her. He was grilling dinner for them nearby and she stared at the wonderful present he had given her. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. She had whispered her thanks before they had gotten lost in each other.

She was deliciously tired this morning while she began to notice a fruity smell in the air. She turned and saw her man walking towards her with a tray laden with food. As he neared she smiled beautifully at him and his answering grin made her giddy. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he laid the tray down on the wooden planks. She pulled him to her and he followed her down on the pillows until they were pressed together intimately.

She moaned quietly against his mouth as they kissed slowly, savoring each other. His hands trailed down her body to hold her hips against him. Finally after long moments he pulled himself from her sweet lips and moved to trail scorching kisses against her neck. She sighed loudly as his tongue darted out to tease the skin over her jugular. His hands grasped hers as he held them to the cushions, his fingers entwined with hers.

His head lifted as he looked at her closed eyes. Her lips were parted in pleasure while her cheeks were tinged pink. He kissed her once more, watching as her eyes opened to meet his during their kiss. He pulled back slightly and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly he turned to grasp one of the glasses and he offered it to her.

"You're thirsty Sweetness. It's something fruity that I think you'll like." She took it and sipped lightly on it. He moved to sit behind her, cradling her sheet-clad body against him. She leaned back against his bare chest while he played with her curling hair.

"Mmm...this is so good!" She paused and pulled out a piece of pineapple he had wedged on the glass and bit into it. She ate her bite quietly before offering him a bit. He nipped at her fingers playfully but didn't bite the pineapple. She sat her drink down before turning in his embrace. "This is amazing Damon. It's so pretty here."

"The view is always amazing to me." She glanced up and noticed his eyes trained on her breasts. The sheet had parted slightly and he was able to see her nipples. His hands came up to cup her breasts while his thumbs brushed over the peaks softly. It was a tender moment and he was looking for nothing sexual. To him, she was the very sun. He watched her as she sipped her drink, her lithe body pressed tightly in his arms. Nothing had ever been more beautiful nor had anything ever been so important.

Had he known how natural she would look here, he would have brought her here sooner. Her olive skin seemed to shine in the sunlight while her skin took on an ethereal tone at night. He nearly made love to her directly on the sand, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He had only avoided the sand because of its annoying habit of getting everywhere and he was not going to share her with a shower.

She had no idea what he had planned for this trip and he couldn't wait to see her face glowing in happiness. He dropped his lips to her bare shoulder as she finished her drink. He had another nearby if she wanted one while they ate their breakfast of fruits and breads. She purred and leaned back against him fully, folding herself into him. His hands dropped to her stomach as he held her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some shopping today? I tired you out and if we stay here you'll pass out within the hour." She moaned as he trailed his fingers down her heated skin.

"That would be wonderful. I'm thinking we should get you one of those Hawaiian shirts. Maybe one with a big flowering hibiscus would be nice with some cargo shorts." He nipped at her ear before pushing her down to the cushions and tickling her mercilessly.

"You'll take that back!" He continued to tickle her as she writhed around on the cushions, laughing uncontrollably. Even like this, uncoordinated and unrefined, she was sexy. Her hair whipped around as she tried to squirm away from his wandering hands while her limbs flailed passionately. He leaned down to kiss her, his hands slowing their torment. They lost themselves in long, lusty kisses. His cool mouth molded her warmth against him as his tongue darted out to tease hers.

"Take it back." He whispered lightly against her lips as his hands moved up to cup her jaw. He trailed warm kisses along her cheekbone until he could tug on her earlobe with his teeth. "Take it back."

"Will you wear that white shirt? I love that shirt on you." He pulled back to look at her sparkling eyes and he leaned down to press his lips to hers once more.

"Yes."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Days went by swiftly for the lovers as they swam, shopped, sunbathed, and made love in every room in the house as well as in the cabana. They were spending their last full night outside enjoying the moonlit beach. He was standing nearby grilling their dinner while she sat in a chair close-by giggling at his playful banter. She had gotten a lovely tan and he told her often how radiant she looked. He had remained the same physically but she had seen the utter relaxation and happiness pouring off of him.

He had been sharing stories of his time in Las Vegas during the '50s and the mobsters he had met during his life. He kept it light, leaving out the violent aspects in favor of the gambling and shenanigans. She laughed as his jokes when he told her how he met Kennedy once, before he became President. He, of course, had known Marilyn Monroe and while he swore he never slept with her, she had her doubts.

He turned to her and brought her a taste of the savory shrimp he had been grilling for her. She opened her mouth to accept the tangy offering and then sighed at the taste.

"Good?"

"Of course! You take such good care of me."

"It is my job to give you everything." She smiled at him but tried to tell him she didn't want to be a chore. "You misunderstand. I'm telling you that I want you smiling and happy forever. I'm going to make sure of it. Later I'm going to pleasure you until you can only think of the pleasure I am giving you."

"Well I can't say no to that." He turned back to the grill and finished up, arranging the food on a plate. He led her to a small table and they ate quietly, flirting with each other with their eyes. He finished first and rested his chin on his folded hands. He watched her eat, a little of the sauce sticking to her face. She finished her dinner and reached over to grab his hand, tracing symbols on his cool skin.

"Elena?" She looked over at him and grew concerned. He looked paler than normal; worried about something and she noticed he was fidgeting.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He shook his head lightly before moving to kneel beside her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned up to kiss her neck before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They parted and she watched him fidget a little longer. "Come on Baby, is something wrong? Do you need to feed? Tell me!"

"You know how much I love you...I tell you enough right?"

"Of course. You tell me all the time."

"Sometimes I think I don't prove it to you enough, especially in public. I know I can be harsh and selfish. I know I can be a bastard and sometimes I say things I don't mean. I know you deserve someone so much better than me...someone human." He cut off and hung his head for a moment.

"I don't want someone human. I don't want anyone else." He smiled slightly as he turned his magnetic gaze towards her. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm before closing it around his kiss.

"You hold my heart in your warm, little hands Elena. I love you so much and I want to spend an eternity with you. Elena, will you marry me?" She gasped loudly as he pulled out a little velvet box and placed it on the table. He looked at the box and away from her bewildered expression. He waited patiently for her rejection, wondering if he could get past it.

He felt her fingers running though his hair and he turned his gaze back to her. "May I see the ring you picked out for me?" He nodded slightly before reaching for the box. He opened it gently and showed her the elegant ring he had chosen. The platinum band shined in the candlelight. Her eyes fell to the solitaire diamond and the two aquamarines that were settled on each side. The band itself was covered in little diamonds. "It's so beautiful."

"No it's not. It was the only thing I could see on your finger. It was the only ring that would do you justice. It's a small token." She leaned forward and kissed him gently before sitting back against the chair.

"Yes." His eyes grew wide at her soft word. He looked at her shimmery eyes and realized her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He reached up to brush the first tear off her face.

"Don't cry."

"I'm happy. I'm so happy Damon." She launched herself into his arms and kissed his face all over as he fell back into the sand. Her legs were entangled with his as she kissed him, her tears falling onto both of their faces. Soon they lost themselves in their kisses as her dress bunched around her waist and he came in contact with her undergarments. He pulled at her underwear as she unbuckled his belt. She yanked on it and it ripped one of the belt loops and he growled in response.

Their hands were hurried as they tore at each other's clothes. He used his strength to rip her dress off of her, throwing it away from them like it was insulting for her to be clothed. She ripped the buttons of his shirt in her haste to get to his skin. The moment his pale skin was bared to her gaze, she dropped her lips to his nipples. She tugged at them with her teeth as his hands moved down to press her to him. She was sinking into him, his aching hardness pressing tightly to her. He moaned when he felt her warmth through his jeans.

She moaned against his chest as his fingers snaked between her thighs to spread her wetness around. He lifted her slightly, lowering his jeans enough to free himself. He plunged into her, moving her up and down until she was able to lead a fast pace. He thrust into and she sunk her fingers into her hair in pleasurable agony. She could feel him in the depths of her soul, molding them together into something that would transcend even death.

He sat up suddenly crushing her to him in a soul-searing kiss. His eyes were wide and she gasped at their intensity. His eyes were practically glowing as they moved together. His fangs descended but his eyes remained blue and no veins appeared. He moved forward, licking her neck until she was pleading with him. She felt his fangs on her skin and she moaned.

"Mine." He growled against her neck. She whimpered lightly as he growled it once more before sinking his teeth into her neck. He drank deeply, growing drunk on her essence. It was simply ambrosial, her blood more potent than ever before. She grew lightheaded as he continued to suck at her neck until she screamed out in completion. He felt her tighten and he pulled back from her neck to pant out his own release. She collapsed against him while he sealed the wound quickly.

They fell to the sand and lay quietly, entangled in each other. She panted against his chest while he lay back staring at the sky. He kissed her forehead gently before turning to stare at the little velvet box lying on the ground near him. He reached over and dusted it off lightly before pulling the little ring out of its holder. He looked at it before slipping it on her finger, using her lack of attention to nudge it into place.

Elena opened her eyes and saw the ring on her finger, the diamond glittering in the moonlight. He watched her stare at it for long moments and he cuddled her close. She continued to stare at the beautiful setting and noticed the band fit her finger perfectly. She wouldn't even have to get it sized. He had taken such care to pick out something she would like. She was sure it was ridiculously expensive but it didn't look too ostentatious so she was happy. She was going to marry Damon Salvatore, vampire and brother of her ex-boyfriend. He was a bloodsucker, a killer, a liar, and so much more but now he was her fiancé.

He felt the shift in her countenance, felt a powerful emotion bubbling under the surface. He stiffened as she pulled herself up but she remained straddling his thighs. "I'm going to have to plan a wedding. I'm going to have to get a beautiful dress. I'm going to have to...move in." He chuckled at her flustered state. She was radiant above him. She was nude and he reached up and rested his palms on the sides of her chest.

"Of course you'll move in. I want you with me always. If you don't want to come to the Boarding House then I'll buy you a house wherever you want."

"The Boarding House is fine. When?"

"As soon as I can convince you." He pulled her down to him and kissed her lustily. "How about we take a quick shower and I'll try to convince you all night long?" She answered with a groan and soon they were moving towards the house where a warm shower and a beautiful canopied bed awaited.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

They stepped off the plane and Damon leaned down to nip at her ear. She giggled at his attentions as they moved towards the doors. Stefan was supposed to be waiting for them and Elena was worried about his reaction to the engagement. Damon had kept her in a permanent state of rapture since she accepted his proposal. Even on the plane he had coaxed her into the bathroom and had her, moaning into his ear as he showered her body with affection.

As they moved through the airport, she moved to use the bathroom and he patted her backside causing her to cry out in surprise. She turned to look at him and found him grinning suggestively that clearly stated, 'Hurry back or I'm following you in there.' She walked back out of the bathroom and crashed right into his chest.

"Sweetheart, let's hurry home. I want to re-christen our bed."

"Why are you so horny?"

"Well besides the fact you are absolutely irresistible, being engaged to you has me wanting you more than ever." He sucked at her neck lightly before grasping her hand and pulling her towards the doors. They walked swiftly before she paused.

"What about our luggage?"

"It will be there soon enough. I'm having someone bring it to the house." They resumed walking until Elena saw Stefan standing next to a car. They hurried towards it and Damon got her in and situated before climbing in beside her. Stefan stood nearby confused until finally getting in and starting the car.

"So how was your trip?"

"It was pleasurable Brother. How was your week alone?" Stefan flinched visibly at Damon's words but shrugged.

"It was alright." Stefan glanced in the rear-view mirror and immediately regretted his decision. Elena was kissing Damon's neck while her fingers teased the skin exposed by the unbuttoned top buttons. Damon's hand was moving slowly down to cup her behind as he shifted her closer to him. Stefan trained his eyes on the road and sped up, skidding to a stop in front of the Boarding House. Damon was already out the door, pulling his girl out of the back of the car.

"You'll be at my party tonight Stefan?" He turned to look at Elena and was momentarily taken aback by the glow on her face. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes sparkled with happiness. He grew sad, wishing he was the reason for her smile. He also grew thoughtful when he considered the fact that Damon would most likely leave her heartbroken and he could sweep in and save the day.

"Of course. It's starting at 6 right?" Elena nodded and then giggled loudly as Damon swept her into his arms and sped towards the house. Stefan would not see them again until the party was well underway.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

John was standing in the corner with Jenna, listening as she rambled on about something inconsequential. He watched Stefan Salvatore mingle with some of the teenagers and he grew angry. They had no business fraternizing with humans. He held his anger in check waiting for the time when he and Isobel could rid the town of the Salvatores forever. He looked around for Elena and noticed her and Damon had not yet appeared. Jeremy and his vampire girlfriend were standing over by the punch, watching the entrance for Elena.

Suddenly there was loud yelling about "Happy Birthday" and "Woo!" while Caroline yelled out, "Legal woman walking!" John shuddered at the other lewd statements that were yelled out. Elena thanked everyone before moving towards him and Jenna. Elena looked beautiful, just like her mother had years ago. She moved closer, wearing a beautiful red, silk dress and he watched how she seemed to glow with happiness.

"Hi Jenna. John." She nodded towards him but trained her eyes on Jenna.

"How was your trip Elena? Did everything sparkle accordingly?" Elena gasped lightly before smiling shyly.

"How did you know?"

"He asked. He came to me and asked since I was the closest family you have. He also talked to Jeremy I believe." Elena's smile grew at the statement.

"Do you think Daddy would have said yes?"

"Probably not. He would have wanted you to wait but I think he would have said yes in a few years." John didn't understand what they were talking about. Grayson never would have agreed to anything involving Damon Salvatore.

"What are you two talking about? Prom?" Jenna and Elena laughed loudly.

"Damon at Prom? No way!" Elena continued to giggle as Jenna turned away.

"Well then why would you be wondering what Grayson would have said?"

"I'm getting married Uncle John. Damon asked me to marry him." John spit his drink out and started choking at her words.

"Engaged to that thing?"

"What do you mean thing? John, Damon is a very nice man. He is crazy about Elena and he takes such good care of her. Yes he's older but..."

"I'm deeply in love with her." Damon sidled up beside Elena and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful tonight, have I told you?" Elena nodded in the negative and Damon turned back to Jenna. "You look lovely as well Jenna. Green is definitely your color."

"Thank you Damon. I'm going to go make sure Jeremy isn't trying to drink alcohol again. Last time ended poorly and I see him with a flask." Jenna excused herself and disappeared across the dance floor.

"Well hello John or should I start calling you Uncle?" Damon smirked at John's awestruck face.

"Hell no. No vampire will be allowed in this family." Elena shook her head slightly before moving out of Damon's embrace.

"While you are a part of this family _Uncle_ John, you do not dictate my life. Damon is important to me and I'm going to marry him. If you can't accept him then butt out of our lives." She turned around and kissed Damon's cheek before whispering something about talking to Caroline. Damon watched her until she was standing near Caroline before turning his attention on the irate Gilbert.

"Look John, I get that you don't exactly like me. I get that you don't think I'm good enough because frankly I'm not. I know it, you know it, but she seems to think I'm enough. She's wrong but I love her. I'm going to spend the rest of my days making her happy and if leaving her side will give her happiness than I will leave. Know this John, I will only leave when she asks me to and if you harm me you are only hurting your daughter." John grew pale at his words.

"Daughter?"

"I'm not an idiot John. You were in love with Isobel and Isobel is Elena's mother. You would think you would want your only daughter to be happy, regardless of your personal feelings. Look at her John. Look at how happy she is." Damon pointed towards the girl and John followed his finger. Elena was laughing with Caroline and showing off her ring. She blushed when Caroline exclaimed over it before glancing over at Damon. She smiled brightly and John saw her happiness. Elena was in love with him and she gazed at him as though the very sun rose for him.

John watched as Elena mouthed something and Damon nodded at her before mouthing something back. "If I hurt her then I give you permission to kill me. I won't even fight you. I'll gladly die in any way you see fit but I ask you don't stand in the way of our life together. You don't need to answer right now." John watched Damon turn and walk towards Elena, the vampire leaning down to kiss her sweetly before cuddling her close.

John thought back to a party him and Isobel had attended years ago where they had mimicked that exact pose. He remembered having fun until he had looked at another woman. Isobel had kicked him and refused to speak to him. He watched as a slutty waitress came up to them, shoving her breasts near Damon. His eyes never went below her face and Damon dismissed her quickly. John smiled lightly at the sight of Elena turning to kiss Damon and grew thoughtful. Perhaps he would leave this alone for now...

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"God you have way too many friends. That's it! We're making you anti-social and never leaving the house." Elena giggled as she watched Damon hauling all the gifts into their suite. He had placed her on the couch and told her not to move while he brought all the gifts to her.

"Where did all those red packages come from?" Damon had the good nature to look bashful while Elena tried to look stern. "What have I told you about spending all that money on me?"

"To not do it but I firmly believe we have different definitions of too much money." He placed a silver box in front of her. An hour later she had unwrapped all of her gifts except the one's from Damon. The red boxes seemed to be multiplying as she unwrapped all the others. She finally caved and pulled the boxes closer to her. On closer inspection she counted five boxes.

"What in the world did you buy me?" He sat back and refused to answer her until she had unwrapped the bow on box #1. She lifted the lid gently and pulled out a picture of her parents in a beautiful silver frame.

"I thought you might like to put it on the mantle with my mother's picture." She whispered a soft thank you before rubbing her fingers lovingly over the picture. She placed in on the table before picking up the second box. Inside she found white lace.

"What is this?"

"It was your mother's I believe. She used it as a veil. Jenna gave it to me." Elena lifted it out of the box and placed it over her hair so if fell like a veil.

"You are so beautiful like that. I can't wait to see you in the dress, walking towards me." She blushed beautifully and he leaned forward to kiss her while the veil fluttered around her face. She pulled it off, folding it and putting it back in the box.

The third box contained a fluffy pillow and Elena grew confused by it. He shook his head and told her to continue. The fourth box contained little balls and bells and Elena grew even more confused.

"Open this one." Damon handed her the remaining box and she lifted the lid to find a small black collar. She lifted it gently from the box and looked at it, turning it around and around in her hand.

"What is this for?" He stood and moved towards the library. He opened the door and pulled out a little basket before sitting it on the table before her. She reached into the basket and pulled out a little kitten. The little kitten was white with black markings and the most piercing blue eyes Elena had ever seen in a cat. The kitten immediately purred and rubbed itself against Elena.

"Aw Kitty." Elena cuddled the small animal close to her as the animal rubbed itself against her and made itself at home in her arms. Damon reached out to rub its head gently but the kitten turned and glared at him.

"I think I have competition for your affections."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy. You are already surrounded by men and I felt it only fitting you had another man showering you with attention. All he needs is a name. All the supplies are downstairs, except there is a litter box in the bathroom."

"Tory. His name is Tory. Thank you for him Damon. I've never had a pet before." Damon sat back and watched her pet Tory and give him all sorts of love. He could see a mothering figure in her at that moment and he grew sad at the realization that she was giving up her chance for them by being with him.

"Will you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Not having children." Elena paused petting her cat and turned to Damon.

"Of course not. I never really wanted children anyway. It's just not something I saw for myself." Elena pulled out the soft pillow and laid it on the floor before placing Tory on the pillow. He pawed the pillow before curling up in a little ball and purring contently. "Thank you for everything Damon. I love it."

He moved closer to her and pulled her onto his lap. He lifted her hand and kissed her engagement ring. He kissed his way up her arm until he settled on her neck. He suckled the older puncture marks that were fading with time. He listened as her breathing picked up and her arousal perfumed the air. He left warm, wet kisses along her jaw line until his lips were settled against her ear.

"Move in with me." She cried out when he tugged at her ear with his teeth. "Move in with me Sweetheart." He trailed his fingers down her arms until he could rub his hand up her smooth legs. He trailed upward and grasped her panties before ripping them off causing her body to thrust towards him. He tossed the article behind the couch, glanced down at the sleeping cat and then kissed his girl. The lips came together as they warred with each other for dominance.

His fingers danced up her thighs until he came in contact with her little surprise. He felt around for a moment before breaking away from her lips. "Is this where you disappeared to today...a wax?"

"I know how much you like my soft, smooth skin. I thought you might appreciate it." His fingers parted her folds and dove into her soft body. He stroked and massaged until she was twisting in sweet agony, begging for release. He withdrew his hand and she whimpered against him, clawing at his back and begging for him to continue.

"Shh Sweetheart. I'm just changing positions." He pushed her down to the couch until her legs were spread, one dangling towards the floor and the other dangling over the back of the couch. Her wine red dress was up around her hips and he looked down at the smoothness of her body. "I want to taste you."

He leaned down until he could tease her with the tip of his tongue. He appreciated the easy access as he spread her wider, settling his body between her thighs.

"Damon! The door is open!" He answered her by flicking her quickly. He placed his hand on her abdomen and held her down.

"Move in with me." He dove in before she could answer. He used his fingers and tongue to bring her to her peak. She crashed over the edge, crying out loudly and holding him to her. As the tremors were subsiding she expected him to move away but instead he licked her slowly.

"It's too much!" He didn't answer as he teased her hyper-sensitive skin. He chuckled lightly as she tried to wrestle herself away from him. She tried to push him away but he didn't allow her. He moved closer while increasing his teasing. He guided his one hand up her dress until he could tweak a nipple. He pressed it in time with his licks, doubling her pleasure and making her scream in ecstasy.

She was rounding her fourth orgasm when he finally pulled back from her. She had been reduced to nonsensical babbling as she shook from the intense amount of pleasure she was experiencing. He nuzzled up her body slowly until he could hold her against him as she continued to shudder. He kissed her softly before rolling them so she was cradled to his chest.

"Move in with me." She looked up at him sleepily and nodded slightly.

"Okay." She fell asleep right there and he chuckled at her. Putting her pleasure first was well worth it. He looked down at the kitten and winked.

"It looks like there you two will be staying." Damon closed his eyes and drifted off, his hand closing over hers tightly.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Rumors had been swirling around Mystic Falls for weeks since Damon had convinced Elena to move-in. The local gossip mills were full of rumors of Elena being pregnant to them living in a ménage à trois. Elena was seen walking through town, buying things for the house. Rumor had it that Damon was having some work done to the Boarding House. People had been coming out of the Hardware store with all sorts of paints and supplies. The elderly owner was telling anyone who would listen how Mr. Salvatore was turning the building into a beautiful home for his future bride.

The ladies at the nail salon had been gossiping for days after Elena came in for a spa day and had been seen looking through a bridal magazine. She had been sitting quietly in the chair, looking at beautiful pictures of dresses when the ladies had seen Damon slip in during his errands. He had walked closer before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. He had glanced down at the magazine before telling her that she deserved much more than a David's Bridal wedding dress. She had kissed him before he turned to leave, greeting the ladies and moving out onto the street. They had turned and found Elena blushing and smiling after him.

Many of the townspeople were scrambling for invites to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and the party beforehand since it would be Damon and Elena's societal debut. Everyone would get to see her ring and see the two of them together, dancing the night away. Carol Lockwood had never sold so many tickets and she had begun pushing for Damon to open the doors to the historic Boarding House for a Founder's Day event.

Isobel had remained absent from their lives and John had been suspiciously quiet. Damon and Elena had been blissfully ignoring the eminent arrival of Katherine. Damon knew that soon enough they would need to deal with the possible consequences of Katherine's arrival. He hadn't broached the topic yet but Jeremy already knew Damon's intentions. Damon would do everything in his power to stop Katherine but if he was too slow, too confident and Elena was killed, it would only be a matter of hours before he joined her. He would remove his ring and die in the sunlight where she had fallen. He would not go on without her.

He never talked about it around Elena because he was scared what she would do if he died. If his life ended, would she follow? Would she move on and forget him? He didn't know if he could handle any of the possibilities. He was lying in bed watching her sleep. She had worn one of his favorite outfits and he had jumped her. He had been watching TV when she had stood in the doorway and called his name. He had finally turned to look at her and the TV was off less than a second later. They had spent a long time enjoying each other and now he was content with watching her sleep.

She snored lightly and he found it completely adorable. She was resting on her side and the sheet had fallen, baring her breasts to his gaze. Her arm was thrown across his body and he looked down at the ring on her finger. It was sparkling in the early morning light and he traced her fingers resting on his stomach. It was quiet in the house but he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced over at the clock and noticed the 7:03 blinking red lights. Tory came bounding in and jumped onto the bed.

"I know, I know. You'll keep her company." He sighed loudly as he got up to pull some pants on. Once dressed, he turned and noticed the cat had nuzzled its way under her outstretched arm. He shook his head at the sight and moved down the steps. At the bottom he reached for the door, noticing the distinct heartbeat coming from the other side of the door.

He turned the knob and pulled it open to reveal the face of their visitor. Before he could manage a, "What are you doing here?" his head exploded in pain and he collapsed to the ground. He writhed on the floor, grunting out his pain as the visitor stood over him. He wasn't sure what she wanted but suffice to say, Bonnie was back in town.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Okay, so a few things. Thanks to NykkiLeighVampireHeart for the lovely shout-out. I love Unbridled Temptations! The next chapter will be Bonnie's return and Miss Mystic Falls. Sometimes I add more when I'm actually sitting there writing it but I know those two aspects will be heavily covered. After that, we'll have Katherine's arrival and Founder's Day. Hope you enjoyed. Send any questions to me.

Follow me at /tsukikomew

Follow me at .com

Reviews are like Chocolates! So close to 100!


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm back! Yay! So I know I've been bad but Student Teaching is stressful! Anyway here is the latest chapter of GIB. Bear with me when it comes to typos. I typed this up quickly so I could get it to you. Remember even small things can be important later in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing!

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Elena rolled over slowly, a lazy grin appearing on her face. She reached out, feeling the bed for the cool body that was usually within reach. Today she was disappointed to find he had already risen from their bed. She had wanted to surprise him with morning sex before leaving for school since she knew it would be a late night. Caroline wanted Elena to help her with the Founder's Day float and Elena had been unable to get out of it. It would be nearly 11 by the time Elena found her way back to the house.

She sat up and glanced down at the empty space beside her. Tory was snuggled up against Damon's pillow and she laughed softly at the sight. She reached out and lifted her robe from the chair, tying the belt quickly. She stood up and looked back at the sleeping cat.

"I'm going to go see where 'Daddy' got to." She giggled lightly at the statement before turning and leaving the Suite. As she neared the steps she thought she heard groaning from downstairs. She glanced over the railing and saw Damon writhing on the floor in pain. She rushed down the steps quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to her lover. She slid around the bottom of the steps before launching herself down to Damon.

"E...Elena?" Elena cradled Damon's head in her lap and watched as he stopped twitching. He was still for a moment as he seemed to try and shake off the residual pain. Elena had not even glanced at her lover's assailant as she focused all of her attentions on the vampire before her. "Elena, what are you doing here?"  
Elena glanced up to see Bonnie standing there while the front door stood ajar. Bonnie took a step back from the pain in Elena's eyes. Elena seemed genuinely upset over Damon's pain and she couldn't understand why. She watched as Elena pulled Damon closer to her while she brushed her fingertips over his forehead. Elena seemed to care for the vampire in front of her.

"Elena get away from him. He'll hurt you!" Bonnie cried out quickly. Bonnie realized quickly that her words had fallen on deaf ears. Elena had leaned down and was whispering things quietly to the man that still lay in her lap, grunting out the ends of his pain.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" Elena looked up at her friend and Bonnie could see the betrayal in Elena's eyes. Bonnie took a step back at the fury raging beneath the usually calm persona of Elena. "How could you do this to him?"

"He deserves it Elena. He deserves so much more than this slight pain. He needs to pay for what he has done." Bonnie gestured wildly, conveying her feelings on the subject very clearly.

"He's changed Bonnie. Please, let this go. He's not the same man anymore." Elena helped Damon to stand, before helping him towards the parlor couch. He slid onto the cushions and held his head in his hands. Elena moved towards the drink cart and poured him a liberal serving of scotch. She handed it to him before standing in front of him, shielding him from Bonnie.

"He's not a man Elena. He's a monster. Why are you even here?"

"I've been living here for a month Bonnie."

"Stefan asked you to move in? Where is Stefan anyway?" Elena sighed loudly at the question, her eyes darting to the floor.

"No. Stefan did not ask me to move in and he's off somewhere."

"If Stefan didn't ask you to move in, then..." Bonnie's voice trailed off as she watched Damon raise his hand in order to hold Elena's. She gripped it gently and Bonnie watched in fascination as Damon rubbed his fingers over Elena's knuckles. "Oh my God!"

"Yes little witch. Elena and I are together. Show her your ring darling." Damon smirked lightly on the couch as Elena remained silent.

"Ring?" Bonnie glanced down and caught a glimpse of the expensive ring adorning Elena's finger. It sparkled in the morning light, casting light rainbows on the hardwood floors.

"Please Bonnie. Just...please?" Bonnie glanced up at Elena before turning and facing the front door.

"You've made your choice Elena. Goodbye." Bonnie stormed out of the house, the doors hitting the walls loudly. It was as if a wind had caught them.

"Goodbye little witch. Make sure to visit again when you are pissed about another tomb opening gone awry."

"Well good riddance to her. Let's go back to bed Sweetheart." Damon stood, placing his glass on the end table before moving towards the doorway. He pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead. He moved swiftly, ensnaring her lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her for a long moment before realizing she was unresponsive against him. Her hands hung limply by her side while her lips were molded against his. He pulled back and looked into her open eyes. "Sweetheart?"

"How could you be so cold Damon?" She pulled herself from his embrace and moved to stand by the windows.

"How could you say those things to Bonnie?"

"Sweetheart, stop this." He moved near her but she threw an arm out to halt his movements. He slowed and looked at her. She looked the part of an angry kitten, her hair flowing around her as if bristling from his words.

"No Damon. You need to apologize to her. You need to make this right." He grew angry at her words. How dare she insinuate that this was his fault. Sheila knew what she was getting into and how was he to blame for the witch's miscalculation?

"I certainly will not. Sheila knew the consequences and yet she helped us. I owe Bonnie nothing."

"Why can't you see that you need to make this right? Why can't you just do the mature thing for once?" He bristled at her words before whirling to face her once more.

"You need to grow up Elena and stop acting like a child. This is the real world and everyone is responsible for themselves. No one is going to apologize and no one is going to look out for anyone else! If you weren't ready for this part of life then maybe you should just run home to your childish bed." His chest heaved from his harsh words. He looked at her and saw the utter look of horror pass her features. He had gone too far yet he couldn't back down without compromising his pride.

She said nothing as she walked past him. Each step felt like a stake through his heart. She walked up the stairs and he just stood there staring after her. Minutes passed as he heard her shuffling around upstairs. He finally began to move towards the stairs, determined to make sure she understood what he had meant. Before he could reach the steps, she flew down them completely dressed. He stared at her as she swung her purse over her shoulder and slammed the front door shut. He watched her go out and start her car before whipping out of there.

He answered her anger by flying up the steps and slamming their bedroom door. The door splintered slightly and he stomped into his study. He would lose himself in some reading until she came crawling back, telling him how sorry she was.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Damon sighed heavily as he stumbled up the stairs. After a long day of drinking and smoking, he resigned himself to crawl into his lonely bed. He stumbled through the doorway and immediately felt the loneliness descend over him. Usually he would come up to his room and sit down on the couch, turning the TV on to watch the news. He would lean back against the pillows while the Logan Fell replacement rattled off the local news.

He would listen carefully as Elena moved around the bedroom. She usually sat down at the dark vanity and brushed her hair until it was silky, just the way he liked it. She would stand up and shed her robe, baring her lingerie to the room. She would move until she was lying underneath the white sheets. Sometimes she would read quietly while waiting for him. Those times he came into the bedroom and she was holding a book would fuel his desires to see her play a naughty secretary at bedtime.

Finally he would turn the TV off and move towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved. He would stand in the doorway and watch his beloved get comfortable. Once she noticed him he would smirk lightly, stalking towards the bed. He would finish removing his clothes before sliding into the bed next to her. He would cuddle her close and they would whisper to each other until she grew too tired to keep her eyes open. It wasn't always about sex for them at night. While their passion still burned brightly, they found themselves just being comfortable with each other at bedtime. Damon liked to surprise her with sex in other places inside and outside of the house.

Their bedtime was Damon's most romantic moments. He would never admit to anyone how much he loved to cuddle with her. He would hold her close and kiss her forehead while she slept. He really was a domestic when he gave it some thought. He could see himself spending an eternity with her, just living in a nice home and being with her. He could leave the partying behind. He would gladly give up his immortality to spend a few decades by her side.

He rounded the corner to the bedroom tonight and was greeted by a depressing sight. Her robe was strewn across the arm chair while her lingerie lay folded on the dresser. The sheets were flat. Even the cat had turned from him as he had chosen to sleep in Elena's room.

He sighed again as he moved towards the bed, pulling the covers down and crawling beneath them. He hadn't slept alone in months. When Elena had been living at Jenna's, he had snuck in every night to be with her. His bed felt cool to him. He was used to her warmth as she pressed herself against him. He knew sleep would be elusive as he stared at the ceiling.

He could still hear her angry words echoing in his ears. He could hear the door slam as she walked out on him. He could hear the car starting and ripping out of the driveway. He had been sure she would return to him, her soft words of apology spilling from her lips. He had been utterly mistaken as she had still not come home. Dinner had been lonely since Stefan had been out.

The moment he realized she wasn't coming coincided with his first drink of the night. He gulped down the burning liquid before tossing the glass into the fire. He was upset with himself over this. She was his only friend, his sweetheart, and he had chased her away from him with his harsh words. His loud words still rang in his ears as her face crumpled in defeat.

He threw the covers off of him and stood up quickly, yanking his pants up. He moved quickly, throwing a shirt on but not bothering to button it. He didn't bother with keys as he sped out of the house. There were two places on his mind and he knew only his apologies could fix this.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He stood on the doorstep of the brick house and peered at the door. His hand rose as he knocked lightly. He waited patiently until the porch light came on, the door opening softly.

"What do you want?" His eyes met the dark ones staring at him.

"I've come to apologize and offer my...condolences." Bonnie's eyes lit up in surprise. "I don't expect you to invite me in or anything. I want you to understand that I never meant for your grandmother to get hurt because of my selfishness. I was so focused on getting to Katherine that I never thought of the consequences. I truly am sorry."

"I never thought I'd hear you apologize...it seems she's good for you." Damon chuckled lightly as he glanced to the ground.

"Yes, she is. I'm going to see her after this."

"You two had a fight?"

"Yes. We've never fought like this. I hope she'll forgive me." She watched his face crumple in defeat as his shoulders slumped.

"If you apologize and mean it, I'm sure she'll forgive you. You are certainly changed because of her." She reached out for a moment and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Look I can't say that I'll ever be friends with you or Stefan but you were right earlier. Grams knew what she was getting into and the consequences of that choice. Witches always know what they are getting into."

"Yeah?"

"Elena sees something good in you and she's...desperately in love with you. I've never seen anyone like that before. She...needs you I think. Elena's dealt with so much heartache over the years and now...now she has found someone that loves her. Go to her and apologize." He turned to leave, his heart slightly lighter from Elena's best friend's words.

"Goodnight Bonnie." He was gone before she could respond, a slight breeze in the air.

"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore. I told you young Bennet, he loves her." She smiled lightly as the spell broke and Bonnie once again regained control of her body.

"I think you are right Emily. We'll see how it goes. Good night Damon and good luck." Bonnie turned and closed the door, as Damon appeared looking up at the house.

"Good night Emily. Thank you for everything." He sped off once more, this time headed for Elena's.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He found her bedroom window open which surprised him. It was freezing outside and he secretly wished the open window had been meant for him. He turned to look at her, bathed in the moonlight. Her arm lay outstretched on the bed and he knew had he been there, that arm would have been on his stomach. He would have cuddled her close and her cheek would have rested on his chest, her warm breath caressing him.

He sat on the bed, leaning over her so his weight rested on the arm that trapped her against the bed. He reached out and caressed her face. He watched as she rolled over in her sleep, her eyes fluttering throughout her dreams. His fingertips eased down her face until they brushed lightly over her lips.

"Damon," she breathed against his fingers. He thought she had awoken but he was mistaken as her breath remained even. Her hand came up to lie on his thigh, as she sighed his name once more. He couldn't understand the rush of happiness that swept through him at her sleepy acceptance. It was far too intense for him.

"Damon?" He glanced down to see her eyes opening, her breathing picking up.

"Sweetheart." She began to sit up until she could look into his eyes. "I've been foolish. Can you forgive me?" She moved forward and nuzzled his neck as his arms came up to encircle her body. He held her to him as they simply held each other.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. You were right, just like you always are. I was stupid to say those things, to make her loss seem like it wasn't my fault. It was and I told her so. I told her I truly was sorry and I think...I think she's forgiven me a little."

"You spoke to Bonnie?"

"Yes, before I came here. I wanted her to know how I felt and that I wouldn't hurt you. I love you so much Elena; I couldn't bear to lose you. I was wrong to tell you to go home. You are home when you are with me." He pulled back then and kissed her. This was not a passionate kiss, but a declaration. He kissed her sweetly, desperately as he made it clear how he felt about her. She returned his feelings in that kiss, their apologies and acceptance mingled together.

"I'm sorry too. I should have stayed and talked to you instead of running." She pulled back and looked at him. "I was out of line to say those things to you. I wanted you to understand how she felt. How would you feel if it had been me?"

"Don't."

"Damon we have to talk about this. What if Stefan had killed me when he drank from me? What if you hadn't gotten to me in time? Could you really have killed him?"

"Elena, don't."

"You would have blamed him for this and maybe you would have killed him. He was angry because I cheated on him Damon." He made a move to say something but she cut him off, "No Damon, I did. I hurt him deeply and he snapped. I knew what I was getting into when I stayed with him. I know what I'm getting into by staying with you. Grams knew what she was getting into too but Bonnie didn't. She didn't understand and now she's left with the heartache."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Elena." He kissed her gently before burying his face in her neck.

"We need to talk about this sooner or later Damon. We need to talk about Katherine and what could happen."

"I know, but not tonight."

"No not tonight." She leaned back against the pillows, lifting the blankets with one hand. "Come to bed Damon." He nodded quickly before stripping down and sliding under the covers with her. She turned quickly and cuddled into his embrace. He rubbed his hand gently up her spine as her breathing evened out, signaling her return to sleep.

He rested gently against the pillows, closing his eyes and joining her in her dreams. His sweetheart always waited for him in the gazebo before they dreamt together, their love carrying through to their restful hours.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The week passed quickly for the lovers as they readied themselves for the Founder's Day Celebrations. The following weekend would be the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Elena had considered dropping out but Damon had urged her to enjoy her last chance at the pageant.

"It's your last chance Sweetheart."

"Hmmm...?" She was currently sitting at her desk, writing out bills. "Did you say something Baby?"

"I said it's your last chance to win Miss Mystic Falls."

"Oh, why?" He moved up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. His fingers dipped to play on the skin near her collarbone.

"Because next year, you'll be a married woman."

"Oh?" He leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"Yes. I was thinking a winter wedding. Maybe January?" She moaned quietly as his hands slid down to cup her breasts. "Just think of it, you in a white dress with a red sash, the path lined with roses from the garden. Think of the snow-covered trees as we are married by the gazebo. I'll whisk you upstairs after our reception and spread you out on the bed." He trailed off as she dropped the pen she was holding and leaned back against him.

"January...that would be nice. Now, I need to finish writing these bills out so I'll need you to let go of my breasts."

"But I like them. Can I play with them, please?" He squeezed her gently as his fingers sought out her nipples. He tweaked them gently as she moaned low, her head lolling back against his chest. "Can I?" He pulled on them until she arched her body more completely into his hands.

"I need...I need to write...bills." He sighed lightly before leaning down to kiss her once more. He withdrew his hands from her as he kissed her sweetly.

"Alright, alright but I want to have you later. No bills, no pesky brothers, nothing but you and me and the bed. Tory isn't invited." Elena laughed out loud as she recalled a recent night when Tory had pounced on him in their passionate embrace. Tory had been scared by the thunder and lightning, tearing Damon's skin and cooling their passions. He chuckled gently against her neck as his tongue licked below her ear.

"Mmm Damon..." He pulled back from her fragrant skin and moved to sit down in the chair next to the desk. She leaned down and picked up the dropped pen before turning to write out the next check. "Why is this credit card bill so high?" He glanced over at the bill in question.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I forgot you have been writing out the bills recently. I thought we could go away for the summer."

"But Katherine..."

"We'll handle her and then I'm taking you away for the summer. We'll go to Europe and I'll show you all the sights. Think of it Sweetness, three months of Europe. We're going to have an amazing time and I'm going to show you my favorite parts of the cities." He grasped her hand lightly.

"You spoil me so much." She looked back down at the bill before writing a check for the amount due. She sealed the envelope before he grasped her hand in his. He lifted her ringed finger to his lips before brushing them across it.

"You deserve it all Elena. I want to share everything with you." She smiled at him before returning to her stack of bills. He stood quickly and moved towards his study. She glanced up after he shut the door. He would be reading one of his novels now, waiting for her to finish bill writing.

An hour later she was knocking on his study door gently. She waited a moment before pushing the door open. He was immersed in his novel and she moved closer, balancing the tray precariously. She sat it on the coffee table and glanced down at him. She noticed he lifted his arm so she could crawl into his embrace. She snuggled quickly against him. The moment her cheek rested against his chest he immediately began to read aloud, his voice lulling her into a dreamy state. She simply relished in his closeness as they rested against each other.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He tapped his foot impatiently as he perused the button-down shirts. He lifted a blue one before placing it back on the rack. It was some sort of polyester blend and he put it back in a way that showed his disgust. He turned to rifle through the jackets but paused. The curtain to the dressing room was open and she was staring at him.  
His eyes swept over her creamy skin, which was exposed beautifully against the dark blue of her dress. It was a long, beautiful gown that enhanced her beauty perfectly. He moved towards her, pulling her against him. He kissed her lustily as she moaned against his mouth. His hands roamed down to grasp her backside, hauling her more completely against him. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she returned his amorous feelings.  
A throat cleared nearby and Damon released her. He turned to look at the elderly lady glaring at them. She was a customer luckily but she was obviously upset by the display of affection. Damon looked sheepishly at the elderly lady before adjusting Elena's dress.

"Get this one Sweetness. It will be a delicious torture for me." He patted her backside gently before urging her back to the curtained room. She turned back to him, pressing her body intimately against his. Her lips sought out the space below his ear.

She purred sinfully against his ear before whispering, "I won't be able to wear undergarments under this." She nipped him gently before pulling the curtain closed. He grunted at her words before turning to look at the jewelry in the store. He found what he was looking for and gestured towards the salesgirl. Twenty minutes later they both had left with their purchases for tomorrow's event.

Damon stood in the parlor, fidgeting lightly. Stefan watched, amused, at Damon's discomfort. He was clearly nervous to be escorting Elena at the pageant. He would be required to complete a choreographed dance with Elena before acting as her escort for the remainder of the night. What was bothering him the most was the simple idea that Elena and him would be on display as the night's hot couple. This was their first societal outing and he was sure they would be analyzed in detail.

Damon glanced over at Stefan and noticed he was oddly calm today. Stefan had been edgy all week and now he was standing by the doorframe, leaning casually against the dark wood. He was decked out in a dark suit with a dark green button-down shirt. Damon watched carefully, noting the odd dark color on his brother's frame. Stefan had always preferred light colors and yet here he was. Damon followed by glancing down at his crisp white shirt. Elena loved him in white and now it struck him odd that while he was starting to broaden his wardrobe, Stefan had begun to darken his.

A soft cough came from a few steps up and he turned instantly, taking in Elena in her dress. Her hair was done up slightly and he itched to feel its silkiness. Her heels were open-toed and he noticed the clear polish on her nails. She came down wearing the necklace he had given her months ago, a small blue bag clutched in one hand. He reached out, tucking her hand on his arm before leaning down to her ear and stating clearly, "You look absolutely stunning Darling."

She smiled becomingly at him and he kissed her gently. Stefan grunted loudly before striding out the front door. Damon watched him storm off to the car and slam the backdoor shut. Damon ushered Elena towards the car, opening the front door for her and then racing around to the other side once she was settled. He drove quickly, edging them closer and closer to the party. Elena reached over and gripped his thigh gently as they drove, comforting him throughout the drive. She was aware how on edge he was about being on display for hours.

They pulled up the long driveway of the house before parking in a spot designated for contestants. He kissed her hand gently before walking over to help her out of the car. Stefan had already stomped off towards the house, leaving the two alone in the lot. They were running a little late but Elena had assured him she needed little time to prepare since she had done so at home.

He escorted her up the stairs to the preparation area before kissing his sweetly and leaving her to her prepping. He walked down the stairs and turned, finding the other escorts. They were mulling about, drinking out of flasks and he flashed back to the same type of party during his human life. He had been one of those boys, slipping alcohol before he was supposed to escort some wealthy girl. He had hated the whole thing and made sure he was completely drunk by the time the music started.

The closest one offered him the flask but he declined. He didn't want to embarrass his girl by being even slightly buzzed. He listened to the conversation while he sipped a cup of coffee the waiter had brought him. The boys were still in the "sleep with any girl with legs phase" and were just bragging about their "conquests".

"You slept with Caroline Forbes? That's nothing! She'll sleep with anything. No seriously, I'm sure she'd sleep with an animal just to get her fix." The boy called Billy spoke loudly; making it clear Caroline Forbes had at least declined him. Damon listened but rolled his eyes when the others started clamoring about the best conquest.

"Have any of you sampled Elena yet?" Damon's ears perked at this question. Elena had made it clear she had lost her virginity to Stefan yet he was curious to hear their answers.

"Nah, she's too preppy for me. She's been hanging around the Salvatores, the gold-digger. She dated Matt but dropped him the moment someone richer came by. She'll take them for their money and then just move on." Billy shook his head at the other boy's statement.

"Can you just imagine taking her? Think about it. I would love to just corner her somewhere and teach her a lesson. She needs to call someone master and learn to act the way a woman should. She should bow down to her man." Damon was growing angrier at these statements. Obviously these boys did not even know Elena, nor did they deserve the chance to look at her. He continued listening but he placed his coffee cup on the bar, afraid it would shatter in his hands.

"Think about it. Strip her down and then spank her until she begged for it. I would leave her wet and wanting for days until she was so deliriously in her need, she would beg for it. I would take my time marking her until she learned who was boss. She would make an excellent little slut wouldn't she? It's too bad she's got that Salvatore wrapped around her finger..." Billy finished it off before sipping at the scotch in the flask.

"But Billy...I hear he's intimidating. You want to be careful who you talk to about this. He's rich and he is in deep with the Sheriff. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate us talking about his girl like that." The smaller boy stated quickly, eyes darting around.

"Yeah well he's not here. Isn't she with the one with the light hair?"

"Nah, she's with the older one now. I haven't seen him around so I don't know what he looks like."

"Eh. Well look there's Elena coming this way. She's probably looking for her escort." There was a few choruses of "I'll escort her right to the bedroom." before she stepped into the room. She was carrying a small boutonniere, a white rose with a dark blue pin.

"Hey guys." They nodded at her before Billy stepped forward.

"Do you need help with something Elena? We'd be glad to help." He reached forward but Elena laughed gently.

"No thank you Billy. I just wanted to give this to Damon." They looked surprised but stood aside as she pushed past them, to stand by Damon. She leaned up and pinned the flower to his jacket before leaning up to kiss him.

"No alcohol Damon?"

He glanced at the boys before replying, "Of course not. Do you want some of my coffee?" She smiled and lifted the cup, sipping lightly. She leaned up and kissed him while replacing the cup on the bar.

"We'll be starting in 10 minutes. I'm last to come down the steps so you'll have to wait a little."

"I don't mind. Go have fun with Caroline." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at him through her lashes before walking back to the stairs. He turned his steely gaze at the boys who had been so thoughtlessly bashed his beloved. He put forth a bit of the aura that tended to scare the prey. They all backed up a little while the smaller one let out a whimper.

"I suggest you boys learn how to treat a lady quickly or you'll end up alone. Also, if I hear you speaking of my girl that way again...well you'll suffer the consequences." They moved farther away and then they squeaked when Mrs. Lockwood came in to retrieve the escorts. They practically ran out of the room. He snickered quietly before leaving a tip next to the coffee cup.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

She had floated down the stairs towards him, her blue dress flowing behind her. He scarcely remembered the dance they shared. He was too focused on her, too full of her essence to notice. He had listened into many of the conversations and was pleased to know they were making quite a splash among the gossip mills. He escorted his girl around and made small talk with the best of them.

Soon they were being ushered back inside and the girls climbed up onto the platform. A few moments later Caroline Forbes was crowned Founder's Day Queen and Elena came in second. She seemed pleased with the outcome before leaning down to kiss him. She whispered to him that she wanted to go change into her jeans so she would find him soon and they could go home.

He nodded lightly as Alaric came up beside them. He clearly wanted to speak about Isobel or something similar so Damon turned his attention to the teacher. Elena looked between the two men before walking off, hoping they would be done by the time she returned.

Damon continued talking with Alaric; the teacher making it clear that he was worried about Isobel's continued absence. He was worried she had switched sides and that soon Katherine would arrive with more allies. Damon calmed him slightly before replying that Isobel remained absent because Elena would not speak to her. She had come by once since the attack and Elena had slammed the door in her face. Isobel had grown angry and stormed off from the Boarding House, running into Damon moments later.

Alaric finally calmed down and began to walk away. Damon turned back to the party and caught a glimpse of the wall clock. Elena had been gone for nearly 20 minutes now and that was entirely too long to change. He headed for the stairs, hearing a crash come from the dressing room. He raced up the stairs, headed for the place where he could smell Elena's blood.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

While Damon had been speaking to Alaric, Elena had hurried upstairs. She was determined to get back to Damon quickly so they could enjoy the rest of the night together. She smiled lightly as she began to unzip her dress. Unfortunately the zipper stuck and try as she might, the mechanism would not budge. She groaned loudly when all of the sudden a pair of hands touched her back. The fingers soothed down her spine and she relaxed, thinking Damon had followed her.

His hands pulled the zipper down effortlessly, his fingers teasing her flesh. She turned to greet him but he swiftly tied something around her eyes, blocking her vision. She had not expected Damon to play a game while they were so close to other people. The hands pushed the dress down her body until she was bared to the room. The fingers slid around her body until two were nudging her thighs apart.

They dipped teasingly between her thighs as they coaxed her body into a reaction. Her hips arched as she moaned low in her throat. The swipe of a thumb quieted her as the other hand came up to tweak a nipple. The fingers played her in time until she was hovering near her release. The fingers froze inside her as she thrust towards them, trying to gain pleasure from them.

Warm lips caressed her neck until the teeth tugged on her ear. She groaned at the contact as he withdrew his fingers. He pulled back and pinched her bundle of nerves until she cried out in pleasurable pain. He pushed her towards what she knew was the window area, pressing her breasts against the cool panes. She began to push against the glass, knowing that the upper balcony was being used for the party.

His hand quieted her as he played with her body again, his fingers growing rough inside her. Warning bells went off in her head. Damon could be forceful but he was never rough. She began to struggle against the glass as the man began to grind against her. She tried to scream but he muffled the sounds with his hand.

His fingers were relentless as he pumped her expertly. She tried to fight her body's reaction but she could feel her release hovering close by. A harsh voice whispered near her ear, "Mine." The claim struck a chord within her and she refused to make a sound. She belonged to Damon. The fingers grew rougher as he realized her lack of comment. She reached out and her hand gripped a poker next to the fireplace. She whipped it back and heard him grunt out a response when the sharp edge punctured his skin.

She ripped the blindfold off and grabbed one of the robes close-by. She wrapped it around her as she fled for the door. A hand shot out, grabbing her ankle and she tumbled to the ground. Her leg landed on the dropped poker and she cried out in pain as it drove into her leg. She fought until the hand let her go. She crawled towards the door, her leg burning in pain. She turned swiftly to see the face of her attacker. Her breath caught as she gazed at the familiar face.

"Stefan?" She let out a yelp as he moved towards her. She clutched the robe tightly to her body as she pulled herself into a fetal position. "Stay away from me!"

"Elena, please. I just wanted you to see...to know that I...please Elena." He stopped his movements as her blood perfumed the air. "I can be him Elena. I can be rough and dark. I can drink and dominate. I can make you scream in pleasure and I can give you everything he can. I can drink from you like you want. I love you." He dropped down next to her and leaned down, inhaling her sweet blood.

She whimpered as his hands closed over her leg, ripping it towards him until he could fasten his lips to the wound. He licked at the blood as she tried to fight him off. "You taste so good." She cried out when she glimpsed his fangs. He bit down drawing out more blood as he sucked her life from her. She felt herself losing her focus as he greedily gulped down her blood.

"Damon..." Stefan growled loudly at his brother's name, his teeth biting down a little harder. "Please stop...please."

The door flung open and Damon froze in the doorway. He took in the sight in a split second. Stefan was bent over Elena, sucking the blood from her as he moaned in ecstasy. Elena looked at him, terrified. Her eyes held fear and he froze when he smelled her arousal from earlier. His eyes went to Stefan quickly as he ripped his brother from Elena. Stefan flew across the room, landing on the glass coffee table.

Damon crouched in front of Elena protectively. He let out a growl as Stefan shook himself off, getting into an offensive stance. Elena shuddered at the fight about to happen. She watched as Damon ripped his jacket off, throwing it towards Elena. She thrust it over her body and watched as Stefan leapt at Damon. She cried out when Damon was pushed to the ground. She heard a clink and felt in the pockets.

Her hand came up with a cell phone and she immediately dialed Alaric's number. He answered quickly and when he heard her tearful words, hung up quickly. She pushed herself against the wall and watched as the two vampires fought furiously. Damon's head made a resounding crack against the fireplace and she whimpered as Stefan moved towards her.

The door once again flung open and Stefan was hit by three distinct vervain darts. Jeremy and Alaric rushed in, pulling Stefan to the ground. They wrestled him to the ground and injected him with more vervain. Elena watched unseeing as her vision started to go. Suddenly there were comforting words near her ear. She turned and saw Anna, wrapping her body in a blanket as she pressed a cloth to Elena's leg.

Elena made some sound like, "Thank you," but her voice wavered. A burst of air trailed past her and she was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms. Damon had flown to her immediately, hauling her body to his as he soothed her. He nicked his wrist and pushed it towards her mouth. She drank slowly and soon she felt her strength returning. Although physically strong, she was emotionally exhausted. Damon left her for the moment with Alaric, Jeremy, and Anna and made them promise to drive her home so he could deal with Stefan.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Hours later Damon climbed the staircase to his room. Stefan had been secured in the cell, pumped full of vervain. Anna, Jeremy and Alaric had left a few minutes before, urging him to call if he needed anything. He pulled off his ripped shirt and chucked it into the trash as he rounded the corner to his suite. He looked around and noticed the cat was nowhere to be seen.

He opened the door to the bedroom and noticed Tory lying in Elena's lap. She was sitting with her toes touching the floor, as she stared at the wall. She was subdued and he disliked the look on her face. He moved to her, sitting down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and to his pleasure, her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm not okay so you don't need to ask." Her voice was quiet and he sighed at her tone. "I was nearly...he almost..."

"Shh...he didn't. Don't think like that." He pulled her closer, moving her into his lap. Tory bounded off and lay on the bed beside them, nuzzling and licking Elena's hands. Elena turned into Damon's embrace and began to sob. Her sobs were heart-wrenching and he felt out of sorts. He cradled her close but he didn't know what to do to help her. He kept holding her tighter, rocking her gently until the sobs subsided. She sniffled quietly against his neck as she relaxed completely against him.

"You're safe baby. He won't hurt you again. I've got you Sweetheart." He whispered next to her ear as he rocked her. Tory placed his paw on Damon's thigh and he glanced down at the tiny kitten. Tory was worried about his mistress, just as he was. He cuddled her until her body seemed to collapse from the emotional exhaustion she had been put through. He lifted her gingerly, stripping off her robe and placing her in bed. He opted to sleep in the armchair, watching over her but alert in case Stefan roused himself out of his stupor. He leaned forward and stroked her hair as she slept. After a few minutes he drifted off too, itching to find her in her dreams and comfort her.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Elena's eyes opened slowly but she shut them quickly at the brightness of the morning light. She could feel the achiness in her bones that comes from utter emotional exhaustion. She turned her head slightly and noticed Tory lying where Damon typically lay. His side of the bed had not been slept in and she grew concerned by his absence.

Quickly she turned and glanced towards the armchair and her heart quieted. He was lying in the armchair, his hand near her body. He was resting calmly, shirtless, and he simply looked exhausted. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his forehead, a soft purr escaping his lips. His eyes opened and she smiled slightly at his look.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" He leaned forward to kiss her hand as he always did. He pushed some hair behind her ear before kneeling on the floor by the bed.

"Better this morning. What...what did you do with him?" Damon sighed loudly, knowing he was not going to escape these questions this morning.

"He's locked up in the basement, pumped full of vervain. I figured we could decide what to do with him once you were up to it. Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet. Have you eaten? You need to keep your strength up." She caressed his face gently and he leaned forward. "You can feed from me if you want to. I don't mind."

"Are you sure Sweetheart? I don't want to remind you of..." She shhed him and kissed him gently.

"I could never mistake your bite for someone else's." He bit her gently, wrapping her sheet-clad body in his arms. He could feel her acceptance in her blood, her sweet thoughts wrapping around him.

Long moments later, he released her and they dressed. He escorted her to the kitchen where she immediately busied herself with cooking breakfast. Damon patted her backside lustily before turning with a statement, "I'm going to go check on Stefan."

She had bent in the fridge to retrieve the eggs and suddenly was flying through the air. She fell on a cushion and noticed she was in their bedroom. She glanced up to see Damon standing over her.

"Damon...what?"

"Pack a few bags. Get Tory." He ripped a bag out of the closet and began filling it with his own essentials. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Stefan got out and...well I caught a whiff of something." He turned to her and she saw fear.

"What is it Damon?"

"Elena...did someone come to the door yesterday? Anyone at all?" She thought for a moment before responding.

"We received a delivery from the Florist. I uh...let the girl in, but I don't...remember what she looked like." Elena suddenly grew worried by her statement. She glanced around quickly. "My vervain bracelet...where is it? My things were moved yesterday...I thought you had...but..."

"We need to leave Elena. Katherine has been here."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

So Stefan is off the bandwagon...and Katherine has been invited in. Imagine the possibilities. Next one is going to be Founder's Day. I'm looking at 2 more chapters and an epilogue. I'll get to TWHL soon but I've hit a writing wall right now.

Review please!

Follow me at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for Fanfiction updates

Follow me at http:/tsukikomewbh(dot)blogspot(dot)com for Real Life updates

Follow me at http:/twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew

Until next Time!


	10. Chapter 10

His words echoed in her mind as she remained sitting on the bed. They permeated her mind and clouded her thoughts. Her entire being was focused on those few words that had the power to ruin everything. While Elena had not been stupid to believe she wouldn't come, she had been living in blissful denial. Damon had made her incapable of worrying about Katherine's imminent arrival.

She glanced down and focused on her engagement ring. She knew at that moment that she would never walk down the aisle to him. She would never kiss him at the altar. She would never have her eternity with him. Katherine had made it clear. She had only been in town a few days and already she had gained an invitation to their home. Elena would no longer be safe here. They would run surely, but Elena could not leave her family and friends to fend for themselves.

She sighed lightly before standing and leaving the room. Damon had rushed into his study for a few moments and she used his inattention to move out of the house. She walked down the path until she was in their gazebo. She sat quietly on the divan where they had spent some of their early time together. She lay back on the pillows and just rested there with her eyes closed.

"You are completely fascinating." She sat up quickly, looking around for the voice. "Behind you."

She turned quickly yet there was still no one. She froze as she glanced around quickly. She realized she had been foolish to leave the house but she needed a moment.

"Over here." She whipped around when she felt a hand graze her behind. She spun staring, afraid to face one direction for any length of time. Suddenly a gag was thrust between her teeth and she groaned at her slow movements. She had plenty of time to call for help.

A soft hand trailed over Elena's neck, scratching lightly over Damon's bite marks. "He's loved you well I see. I wonder if he would share." A childish laugh escaped her captor for a brief moment. The hand resumed its game by trailing down to cup a breast. "Hmm...I wonder how similar we really are."

Elena stood frozen in fear as Katherine trailed her hand up and down Elena's body. She cupped, tweaked, teased and caressed with expert hands. Elena was thrown forward, her body landing on the divan. As she fell, her body was repositioned by Katherine until she landed on her back in a position reminiscent of the one with Damon all those months ago. Katherine leaned over her slightly and analyzed the person before her.

"We could really be something you know. We could become a force to be reckoned with, twin flames conquering the world. We could have anyone, do anything. It would really be something." Katherine leaned down and lifted Elena's head gently. Her sharp nails pressed into Elena's cheek causing a slight pain. "Now Elena, you will be such a good girl and do whatever I tell you right?"

"Get away from her!" Katherine turned and noticed Damon storming towards the gazebo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Lover. We wouldn't want my nails to slip and puncture her jugular now would we?" She pulled Elena up in front of her, using her body as a human shield. She dropped her lips to Elena's ear and whispered to her. She then looked up, smirking at Damon. "I'll be seeing you Lover." She threw Elena forward and Damon rushed to catch her, giving Katherine ample time to escape. He caught her and cradled her body close.

He looked her all over, checking Elena for signs of injury. Once he once satisfied that his beloved was safe and unharmed, he leaned down to kiss her. He lifted her into his arms and walked quickly towards the house, shouldering the door shut. He was pleased that she remained quiet during their walk. He was afraid that he would say things he would regret if she spoke now.

He sat her on the bed before resuming his packing. He looked over at her and noticed she was barely moving. He rushed to her side once more before realizing she was terrified. He wrapped her in his arms. The moment she fell against him, she dissolved in tears. He had nearly forgotten their past few days.

Yesterday she had been attacked by someone who she thought cared about her and today she had been threatened. He held her awkwardly for a moment before lifting her in his arms and spinning in a circle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they spun over and over. He continued their motions until she dissolved in tearful giggles. He chuckled as he held her close until they slowed slightly. He dropped her a little until her feet were resting on the floor. She collapsed against him as she continued laughing.

"I don't like it when you are upset Sweetheart. I know it's a lot to worry about but believe me, I will protect you with my life!" She pulled him closer and then abruptly pulled out of his embrace. She moved towards the dresser and began pulling clothes out. She grabbed the pile and began to pack; all the while he stood close by watching. She packed quickly and efficiently, packing things for the both of them. Soon she was completely packed and scooping Tory up into her arms.

"Where will we go?" He stepped forward and removed the bags from her arms. He ushered her downstairs until they were outside and near the car.

"We'll go to Ric's. He's been staying with Jenna a lot so we can take advantage of the apartment. I have an invite so I can get in and out. We'll get the word out to the others and then we'll make a plan. I care more that you are safe." He got her situated in the car and sped off quickly, afraid Katherine might be nearby and could follow them. They arrived quickly and she was surprised to note there were keys waiting for them by the plants.

A few moments later they were settled comfortably in Ric's guest bedroom and Damon was already cooking for her. She sat quietly petting Tory before reaching into her last bag and pulling out the vampire shackles. She had talked Damon into bringing them in case Katherine came knocking. She laid them on the dresser before leaving to find Damon. He was cooking away in the small kitchen and she watched him quietly for a few minutes. She just enjoyed the sight of her man cooking for her. She could see the flexing of his muscles as he flipped the item in the pan.

"I can hear you there, you know."

"I know." He didn't turn around and she was glad he didn't. She knew he would see the terror on her face. She was soaking up every moment with him, knowing this could be one of the last times she might see him. She moved closer and snuggled against his back. Her arms came up to encircle his torso and she nuzzled his back with her nose. He shifted slightly so he could rest one hand on top of hers. They were quiet and she was content.

"I called everyone. They'll be here in an hour or so. We're going to work on a plan. Ric convinced Jenna to go away for the weekend. She's heading to some beach house that you guys used to go to or something."

"At the coast. Yeah we went there for years until my parents died." He turned around and pulled her into a hug, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"We'll go someday." They drifted into silence again and soon the doorbell was ringing. Damon left Elena in charge of the food while he went to open the door. In front of them stood Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, John, and Isobel. "Fancy you five showing up together."

"Well to be fair, Isobel and John just showed up behind us..." Jeremy trailed off. Damon smirked at the groupings and then stepped outside.

"We'll have to talk here because I can't invite Isobel or Anna in. Ric should be back soon." He closed the front door and leaned against while they stood in silence.

"I brought the grimoire but when I spoke to Emily last night she told me it wouldn't help. There was some long riddle attached about destinies. I didn't understand much." Damon's face hardened at her words. While he could hardly become angry at Bonnie over her novice witch training, he could become angry at Emily for her lack of help. His gaze grew stony and for a moment a hush fell over the group. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Damon's torso and he relaxed in Elena's soft embrace.

"I thought I told you to watch the food." She nuzzled him lightly before pulling him into the condo.

"Well it's done and you looked ready to kill someone." Just as he was about to step outside he noticed Alaric moving towards them.

"So sorry, Jenna's train was late." The teacher watched as they all rolled their eyes at him, save Elena. He moved closer to the door and ushered the group inside. They all moved into the small family room and took seats. Damon walked Elena to the small armchair and had her seated before turning to grab the food. He carried in and as soon as he came into view the vultures descended, sweeping the food out of his arms. Luckily he had made Elena and himself a plate. He leaned into the kitchen and pulled out their plates, carrying them towards the armchair. He perched on the arm and handed Elena a plate of juicy fruits, little desserts, and small sandwiches.

"Thank you Darling." He nodded and watched as the others sucked down the food, including Isobel which on some level surprised him. He had forgotten how much she adored human food after she had been turned. Some vampires stopped eating human food since blood always tasted better but Isobel had retained her love of food. She had once said something about it being the first time she could eat whatever she wanted and not gain a pound.

"So what's the plan?" Damon turned to look at the younger Gilbert who was reclining on the loveseat. He had eaten little and had somehow managed to become a voice of reason. Anna immediately quieted and sat down beside Jeremy. Isobel had the decency to look sheepish before joining Alaric and John on a couch. Damon watched them for a moment as the human men grew anxious near their past love.

"We need to surprise her somehow, I would think." As John voiced it three heads shook against his words.

"You can't surprise Katherine. She expects that. We'll need to be prepared to beat her when the rules of her game come to light. That's one thing about Katherine, she loves her games." All eyes turned to Damon as he uttered these words. His eyes, however, were on his girl. He could tell she was scared but she remained stoic in the face of this mess.

"She'll strike at Founder's Day. She likes a crowd and if anything she'll pose as Elena. She can infiltrate much faster if she poses as the eldest Gilbert." Anna spoke quietly but Damon was quick to agree.

"This means that we'll be there, ready for her. Elena can stay here with Jeremy."

"Hell no! I'll be out there with Anna. I'm not sitting here." Damon turned to the irate Gilbert but before he could say anything, Elena beat him to it.

"I won't be sitting here either." Elena was quiet beside him. Surprisingly she said no more after that statement and Damon was pleased. Most likely she was just trying to save face in front of her friends.

"Perhaps we should pair one of us with Elena. While Jeremy has strength, he would be no match for Katherine." Isobel spoke calmly while analyzing things in her mind.

"It won't be you." Elena stood and moved towards the small fireplace, glancing out the window.

"I know you're still angry with me but I did it to protect you. You can hate me but I wouldn't change my actions for anything." Elena sighed but nodded curtly.

"Look here's the best plan of action. I'll take Elena out tonight, maybe to dinner. We can scope out how far Katherine has infiltrated. Tonight we'll all get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow we'll be ready. Anna will stay with Elena because she is the oldest. If we fail then there is one more roadblock standing between Katherine and Elena." The rest nodded quietly. Elena remained staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts as they discussed things further in the background. She knew that some of them would be killed. She didn't know which was worse, losing someone she loves or losing someone because she was the one meant to die.

"Sweetness?" He was behind her in a heartbeat, hauling her to his hard body. She relaxed against him, loving his strength as it enveloped her. She closed her eyes as she rested and he pressed kisses to the side of her head. His hands drifted down to rest over her stomach as they simply lost themselves in their thoughts.

"I'll get ready for dinner, I guess." He sighed loudly before spinning her around. She gasped as his lips descended, their mouths meshing together. His lips were hard, passionate, and unyielding as he pulled her more completely against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as they lost themselves in this loving need. He lifted her against him, her legs wrapping around his slim hips. He pressed her up against the wall, molding their bodies closer together.

A moan escaped her lips as he continued his feverish kissing. Finally he broke from her lips and began to pepper her face with kisses. He spent long moments showering her with affection before moving down to lick and kiss her neck. He spent a lot of time nipping at her jugular as she let out a symphony of sighs and moans.

She felt the shift in him as his vampire nature rose. She could feel the sharper teeth pressed against her skin, could feel the way his body tensed as he loved her. His fingers grew insistent as they trailed up and down her body. She could feel as he began to move against her, his hips grinding against hers as he began to growl softly.

"Mine." He bit out against her neck. He repeated the word countless times as he became more forceful. He was passionate like this, his animalistic nature always showing his love for her. She cried out as he grazed her skin with his teeth. She shuddered against the wall as he teased her for a few minutes. "Tell me what I want to hear. Who do you belong to?" He grunted out against her neck.

Finally he coaxed a, "Yours," from her lips but she was so far gone to realize what was going on. He groaned out as he bit down on her neck. Her sweet blood flowed into his awaiting mouth as he savored her gift. She cried out in ecstasy as each pull of his lips brought her immense pleasure. Three gulps in and she broke apart in his arms. Three more gulps and she was babbling incoherently as the pleasure highs continued multiple times. He finally pulled back from the bite, licking the wounds as small tremors ran through her body.

"Damon?" He ignored her words as he continued to lick at her neck, purring softly against her. She was growing sleepy in his arms as he continued to shower her with attention. She whispered his name once more before falling asleep in his arms. He still remained pressed against her as he licked and nuzzled the bite marks.

Finally he pulled back completely, noticing she was asleep. He carried her into the guest room, laying them down on the surface. He cradled her against his body as he smiled down at her. He could feel the need to protect her from the world rise up into him as he cuddled her close. He grew sleepy beside her and soon followed her into a pleasurable oblivion.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

It was raining when she awoke; the sound of the water hitting the windows echoed through the darkening room. She was laying curled under him, his body laying over hers in a protective manner. He nuzzled her neck gently as he slept, holding her in place. She reached down and brushed his hair from his forehead and he stirred in response. She tried to move him off of her but he was like stone above her. He pulled her tightly against his body as he mumbled something incoherently against her heated skin.

"Darling? Damon, I need to pee." She shook him gently but he only nuzzled deeper, sinking down against her. "Come on, Baby I really need to get up." Finally he roused from his sleep, enough to roll over and let her out of his protective embrace. She spent a few minutes in the bathroom, emerging to find him sprawled on the bed watching her. His eyes held some sort of dark promise as he watched her movements with intense interest. She edged towards the bed and he suddenly pulled her down to him, his arms encircling her body.

"I was thinking we could go to the Grill and have dinner?" She nodded before pulling back and kissing him gently. Within twenty minutes the couple was ready to leave, arriving at the Grill soon after. He was the perfect gentleman as he ran around the car to open her door. He reached out and helped his lady out of the car. Her blue dress clung to her body delightfully and he fingered the material around her waist, delighting in the soft material.

He led her towards the Grill, nodding at the hostess. She took them immediately to their usual seats. He sat them with his eyes towards the door with Elena on the inside of the booth. He noticed very quickly that she was giggling as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. Once she noticed the aggravation on his face, she snuggled against him.

"Shhh...Sweetie you're being so protective"

"Well sue me for wanting to keep you safe."

"My knight in shining armor, you're always protecting me." He put his arm around her, smiling at her terms of endearment. They ate their meal as if they had no care in the world. They joked and laughed, sharing little jokes with each other. They discussed their summer trip as he told her wild stories of his past travels. Soon he had her laughing so hard she was shaking uncontrollably.

"So he...just...Damon, stop! So he just stood there?"

"Mmhm...I was standing there with my pants down and the nun was...well indisposed. Let me just say the Good Father was quite scandalized. I turned to him and said, 'Good day for being with God, eh Mate?' and he just stared."

"Only you could sweet talk a nun into doing something like that in a church." He kissed her knuckles gently before turning to look at her.

"Do my stories bother you Sweetheart?"

"No. You had a past before me and I wouldn't ask you to forget it. Am I...if you ever get bored with me, would you tell me?"

"I could never be bored with you. Being with you is like nothing I've ever experienced." He rubbed the back of her hand as he pulled her closer. He leaned down, his lips brushing hers when a voice was cleared nearby.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought...oh Elena!"

"Hi Caroline." They both turned to the blond and noticed with fascination that she seemed confused. "What's wrong, Care?"

"I just saw you outside with your uncle. How did you get in here so fast?" Elena grasped Damon's hand in fear, turning her gaze on him. He soothed her for a moment before standing.

"Thanks Blondie. We're going to be heading out now." They walked past the cheerleader before edging towards the door. Elena already had her phone out and dialed her uncle as he helped her with her jacket.

"John? John where are you?"

"K...Katherine!" The line went dead causing Elena to drop the phone.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

John had just finished a meeting with the Council and he was meeting Isobel down the street. They were planning on scouting out some vacant homes to locate Katherine but he had a feeling she would be found when she wanted to be found. He was nearing the Grill when he saw Elena step outside. He was surprised that she wasn't tucked under Damon's arm. He was sure Damon would not let her out of his sight.

"Hey John." He approached cautiously but smiled at her brilliant smile.

"Elena, where's Damon?" She glanced back at the door and smiled.

"He's paying the bill. He told me to wait right inside but I got hot. Surely Katherine won't attack me now since everyone said she'll attack tomorrow."

"Maybe, but we can't be sure. Here let me walk you to your car and you can call Damon and tell him to meet you out there." She nodded and took his offered arm. They walked slowly towards Damon's car and she turned when she realized he had something to say. "Elena, I know we've had our issues over your relationship with Damon but I wanted to let you know something."

"Go ahead John." He sighed as she let go of his arm near Damon's car. She leaned against the side door as he fumbled with his thoughts.

"I know what it's like to fall in love with someone that changes you. I fell in love with Isobel when she was barely a teenager but she was always just out of reach. I followed her for years, embarrassing myself and her multiple times. Finally she sought me out getting pregnant in the process. We were young Elena, too young to have you. We went to Grayson and Miranda. Grayson agreed to deliver you and then...well Miranda fell in love with you."

"She did?"

"Yeah she was sitting in the corner, counting your fingers and toes as Grayson helped Isobel and I saw her. She was practically glowing holding you. I had wanted you but I knew that Isobel...well she had a life to live. She had been accepted to college and she wanted to go. She didn't want to be saddled with me. She looked over at Miranda and offered you to her. She just...gave you to someone else. I watched as Miranda began to cry as she held you and I realized you would do better with them. You would have the life you deserved so I agreed. We both left and went our separate ways that night."

"You just left me with them, not even caring about me at all?" He reached out to touch her arm, to pull her into a hug but she pulled back.

"Of course we cared but Elena what kind of life would you have had with us? Isobel was 17 and I wasn't that much older. You would have lived in some crappy apartment while we fought with each other. We were too head-strong to last. With Grayson and Miranda you got to have a life. You had parents that loved you and you have a brother that would do anything for you. Also...you would not have met Damon if you had been with us."

"Damon..."

"He loves you. I'm sure you realize that but I thought you were a phase, some fling to last him until Katherine. He loves you with every fiber of his being. He worships you and gives you everything. He's like Grayson. I was too selfish to love someone so intensely but Damon...he would give anything up for you. He's going to marry you and give you eternity if you accept it."

"Would you accept that, if I chose to become like him?"

"I would be disappointed but he would protect you and cherish you for that eternity. I don't doubt that you would last. You two are like magnets and you are naturally drawn to each other. I wonder if you had stayed with me if he would have found you anyway..."

"This has been such an interesting conversation John. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you think he wants me and not Katherine?" He seemed surprised by the question but gave it some thought.

"You complement him Elena. You ground him in ways he didn't know he was missing. I've read the journals and everyone who knew him as a human saw him as a domestic. He wanted to travel and have experiences but everyone seemed to think he would return home and marry a nice girl. Everyone thought he would be the first Salvatore to marry, the first to have children, and the first to devote himself entirely to his family. Giuseppe was not like that but then Damon always adored his mother more. You are like her I think. You have this zest for life as well as this passion. You love him which is where you differ from her."

"Thank you John. I needed to hear that." She grew closer to him, lifting his hand gently to look at the ring. "Where did you and Dad get these?"

"Passed down. Emily Bennet had them made over a century ago for the Gilberts. We promised to continue our hunt of vampires tirelessly as long as we let the Salvatores leave town. They had helped her out once."

"Ah. It's a nice ring, kind of slippery though." Before he knew what was going on, Elena had the ring in her hand. She fingered the ring gently as she rolled it around in her hands. A phone began to ring and he fumbled with it gently.

"It's uh... probably Isobel wondering where I am. Hello?"

"John? John, where are you?" He heard Elena's voice come from the phone and he turned with fearful gaze to the woman in front of him. Her face changed quickly as she threw the ring down the street.

"K...Katherine!" The phone dropped as she tore into his neck. She barely ripped at his skin before plunging a knife into his gut. She held him there as she twisted the blade cruelly.

"It's a pity you were so honest. Do you have anything you wish me to tell Elena before I kill her?"

"Please...please leave her alone!"

"Sorry Johnny but she's playing with my toys." She threw him to the ground, laughing with glee at the pain on his face. "A few minutes Johnny before death takes you. By tomorrow's end, Elena will have joined you." She sped off quickly, into the night.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Damon, we need to find him. He can't...she can't..." He pulled her out of the Grill behind him and into his arms briefly.

"We will, we will." He pulled her along as they moved down the street. They had to be close if Caroline had just seen them. They walked cautiously down the road as he listened intently for sounds of a struggle. John would put up some fight if he could. He kept walking until Elena pulled at his arm.

"Damon, look!" She kneeled down and lifted a shiny object from the ground and he noticed she was holding John's ring. "They went this way." She pocketed the ring before moving forward with Damon.

"Sweetheart, please go back to the Grill. I'd feel much better if you weren't in the line of fire."

"You should know me by now to know that I'm going with you." He sighed but nodded as they continued moving.

"Oh God!" He turned quickly, shielding Elena from the scene before them. John was lying on the ground, bleeding with a knife protruding from his chest. Elena struggled to see but he kept her shielded as he considered his options. "Elena, he's...it's not good."

"He's dead, isn't he?" He nodded against the side of her head while a choked sob escaped her lips. She pushed past him, kneeling on the ground beside her biological father. She reached out, brushing her fingers against his face. Damon pulled out his phone, dialing 911 and directing them to the location. She was crying quietly as she sat beside a man she had had a troubled relationship with throughout her life. He could see the regret radiating off of her, knowing that she would never have the chance to reconcile that relationship. He knew something about that feeling.

He leaned down and kneeled beside her. He put an arm around her as they sat in silence. "Damon?" He looked at her as he waited for the question. "Call Isobel. She should be told..." He nodded and made the call quickly, promising that they would wait for her to arrive.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

It was close to midnight when Damon and Elena made it back to Alaric's condo. He could see how tired she was as they walked into the darkened living room. She moved back to the bedroom and he fell into the couch, wishing for his comforting scotch. He put his head in his hands and groaned out his frustrations. He could see this going badly tomorrow. One life had been lost and Isobel had for once, been nearly inconsolable. Who else would die tomorrow?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Elena approach. Suddenly she was kneeling on the floor before him, her dainty hands resting on his knees. She rested her chin on his knee while looking up at him with an unmistakable look. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

He took in her outfit quickly, noticing the old pink baby doll making an appearance. She stood up and held her hand out, pulling him to his feet. He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her with passion. They spent long moments building up their need as they kissed and groped. They were ready for each other sooner rather than later and he lifted her into his arms, striding with purpose into the guest bedroom.

Soon sounds of passion could be heard from the closed bedroom door as they enjoyed each other in the wake of tragedy. They were relentless for a few hours as they gave each other everything they could, their love exploding between them. Finally they separated, him laying in utter exhaustion. She had finally coaxed his dominating personality into submission as she shackled him to the ironwork in the guest room. She was still sitting on his thighs as he looked up at her somewhat sleepily. She had been so passionate, so demanding in their love-making and for once he was falling asleep.

She smirked at his facial expression, pleased she had finally cracked that dominating smirk. She was winning this round. She leaned down and kissed him before standing up, moving into the bathroom. He watched her until she disappeared from his view and he rested gently against the pillows. She had the key and he was ready to snuggle.

She emerged from the bathroom and he stared at her dumbstruck. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" She was fully clothed and pulling a jacket on.

"I'm leaving."

"What, baby?" She leaned down and kissed him gently and he could feel the goodbye in her kiss. Tears fell on his face as she continued her goodbye. "You knew you would do this."

"Yes. She promised to let you all live if I went willingly."

"Elena, she lied."

"No. She promised and I have to believe her on this. I want you to know."

"NO!"

"I want you to know that being with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and I wish I could spend that eternity with you." She kissed him once more before pulling back, laying the key across the room.

"Elena! Sweetheart! Come back!" He heard the door to the front of the condo close and he listened with dread as her heartbeat got softer. Finally he could no longer hear her; she was gone.

He began tugging on the shackles, pulling with all of his strength. They didn't budge as he yanked and yanked. Finally sobs overtook him when he realized he was stuck. Alaric wouldn't come by until morning and by then it would be too late.

"ELENA!"

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Okay so I'm completely evil. Well there is only one regular chapter left and then an ending. Leave some love and tell me how you feel.

Check out http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for updates and sneak peaks. I have new ideas in the works and that is the place to find it out.

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

She could hear him as she walked away from the condo, the desperation in his voice making her stumble. He sounded like he was dying and she was sure he was, at least emotionally. She was numb as she walked away wishing she could run back to him, soothe his cries and comfort him. She wished they could run away and forget this whole crazy event but she knew Katherine would kill everyone and then follow. This was the only way out, wasn't it?

Was she doing what was right? She couldn't know but she certainly hoped so. For days she had been dreading this showdown, knowing someone would die. She had this gut-feeling Damon would not see the sunrise if they went for Katherine his way. She knew she would bury him and it would kill her inside. She was a coward.

She shook off his cries as she walked down the long stretch of road, taking her time knowing she had the time since he could not follow her. She had made sure he could not get to the key, nor could he break the iron work behind him. By morning she would be gone and he would be alive. Maybe it would be better if he hated her memory.

She continued walking, glancing around at the sleepy houses as she walked to her demise. She thought of all the people laying in bed dreaming about their futures. Tomorrow would be a celebration and families would spend the day together, laughing and sharing each other. Her family would not be a part of the celebration. So much had changed in a year since her parents died. They had been talking about summer plans, vacations to the shore and her father playing hooky to spend the day with them.

They had been planning to look at colleges for her in the fall. Jeremy was supposed to tag along so he could better assess his future options but he had been against the idea. Jeremy wanted to be an artist and no one could convince him otherwise. Their father had been incredibly upset to find out neither of his children planned on becoming doctors. Her mother had been thrilled with Elena deciding to become a writer. She had such plans for her future. She was going to go to college, meet some nice man, get married, and have some kids. How quickly her life changed.

Here she was, eighteen years old and engaged to a vampire. She was about to face death for the...well whatever number time this was for her. She found herself standing outside her childhood home and she quickly realized this was all it had been. Her home with Jenna and Jeremy was no longer the place for her. The Boarding House had been home for much longer. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled a little at the ridiculously large stones. Damon would pick rocks to put in a ring.

She turned from her house, saying goodbye to them before walking down the street. She had one more stop to make before she could go to Katherine. She walked through the dewy grass, glancing around at the ominous scene. She remembered being her before with Stefan. She remembered seeing the crow nearby and how it sent chills down her spine. She sat down on the grass not caring if her jeans got wet. She reached out and traced her parents' names on the headstone as she said her final goodbyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her family. Removing the small picture from her wallet, she placed the item on the headstone.

"Goodbye."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

An hour later she was sitting on a wooden box in the basement of her father's old office. Across the room from her Katherine reclined on an old armchair watching her every move. There had been no words exchanged by the two as Elena took her place on the only available seating. She remembered the last time she was in this office. She could remember her father telling her to be safe when she went to that party, before asking her to go to the basement and get a box of pens for the receptionist. She never thought this would be where she would lose her life.

"I am a little surprised you showed up. I would have thought Damon would have concocted some silly little plan." She reached over and lifted a cup filled with blood. "You'll have to excuse my feeding habits but the kind deputy over there, " she gestured to the body lying nearby on the floor, "well he'll go bad if I let the blood sit."

"Why should I care since you are going to kill me?"

"Perhaps but then we have not had a chance to girl-talk yet." Katherine sipped the blood idly as she watched her human doppelganger fidget nervously. She could understand her boys' attraction to this slip of a girl. Elena was everything Katherine was not.

"I was thinking we could talk a little and then I'll kill you. Make it interesting and you'll live longer."

"What do you want to know?" Katherine smirked at the question. It was a loaded one, really. What did she want to know?

"How did you meet my boys?"

"My parents were driving and we swerved. Stefan pulled me out of the car. He didn't approach me for a few months."

"And Damon?"

"Followed his brother of course. I met Damon the day I finally met Stefan. He was a little bit more...mysterious I guess."

"Yes Damon always had a sense of mystique. It kept me guessing at first but it became boring when he started acting like a puppy dog." Katherine leaned forward, sitting her glass nearby as she watched Elena's face. "Does he treat you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Does he follow you around?"

"Not really. He's protective but I can do my own thing if I want."

"I am getting ahead of myself. I need to get the whole story. So tell me little Gilbert, what happened with Stefan?"

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

His wrists were raw and bloody but still he struggled. His strength was leaving him as he pulled, tugged, and yanked at his restraints. He was still calling out her name, voice hoarse as he pleaded for her to return. He couldn't feel her anymore. He had never told anyone of these feelings but he knew what it was. He had bonded with her.

Stefan had done a little research but he hadn't known where to look. Damon, on the other hand, had spent time learning about vampires and not brooding over lives lost. He had heard rumors of vampires choosing to bind themselves to another. It was animalistic, yet pure when completed. It was the ultimate bond of love between a vampire and their loved one. He had heard rumors of vampires bonding with humans but he had never met a case, personally.

He had felt her fear and acceptance, her loss and her pain as she walked away from the condo but now he felt her withdrawal.

"Elena!" He slumped to the bed as he called out her name once more.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"How did you trade one brother for the other?" Katherine had been surprisingly girly in their conversation. She asked all the right questions and if Elena had not been staring at her future killer then she would have possibly found a friend. Katherine was genuinely interested in Elena's story. She was non-threatening and had even discarded her blood in favor of a soda. She had offered Elena food which Elena had taken.

"I didn't. It just happened."

"How?"

"It was a day like the one before except he bought me dinner and I'm a sucker for a good pizza." Katherine laughed at that statement before leaning back and getting more comfortable in her chair.

"So you slept with Damon because of dinner?"

"Of course not. It was after the tomb and he had been distraught. He was moping around, depressed and destructive. I visited him a few times but I kept my distance. I hoped he would come around since he was becoming an incredibly important friend."

"A Friend?" She seemed to pause at that statement. She played with an earring for a moment while considering the possibilities. The word friend sounded foreign coming from Katherine. Elena knew Pearl considered herself Katherine's friend but now she wondered if Katherine had reciprocated the relationship.

"Yes. He liked to talk to me, I think. We often talked while Stefan was out hunting. Anyway, after you weren't in the tomb I started to come around the Boarding House. I left little things for him, trinkets really. I hoped he found comfort in them."

"You were still sleeping with Stefan?"

"Sleeping with him is a very loose interpretation of our relationship." Katherine watched in fascination as Elena rolled her eyes. "I mean we literally slept together but not much came out of it."

"You two weren't...?"

"Well a few times but Stefan never really instigated it. It was just something that seemed required in our relationship. I wanted to try again but he left for a trip without a backward glance. Two days later we ended things."

"How did Damon fit into all this?"

"I got sick. I was about to leave that evening and Damon called me into his room. We talked and he ordered dinner. I got sick during the meal and he took care of me. He owed me nothing and he took care of me. He was such a gentleman and he did everything he possibly could to show how much he cared about me. We...found each other during those two days."

"So we are alike in more than looks." Katherine laughed at the thought and Elena balled her hands into fists.

"I'm nothing like you."

"No? You were in a relationship with both of them and I'm sure they knew about it."

"There is a major difference Katherine. I ended things with Stefan the moment he got back. I never went back to him. I never played them against each other. I tried to keep them brothers."

"As did I." She stood and left the basement, locking the door behind her. Elena sighed, lying back on the box as she tried to fall asleep.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Damon rested for a moment before finally drifting into an exhausted sleep. He had been yanking at his chains for hours before all the strength finally failed him. He felt like he was floating away from the bed, his body drifting through unimaginable space. Finally he fell down onto a cushion, his body crying out from the pain of the fall. He could still feel the chains weighing him down as he laid there. He didn't open his eyes afraid of the nightmarish dream his mind concocted for him.

"Damon?" Of course, this was what his deluded mind would cook up. She would haunt his dreams for an eternity, her voice like a whip against his skin. He could smell her, he thought, the sweet scent of honeysuckle tempting him into desperation. He turned his head against the pillow, shielding himself from anything his mind could cook up.

"Damon?" He felt her lay next to him, brushing the hair from his face as she always did. She wrapped her arms around him and she held him close to her. "I don't know how long I have. She...left me alone and I fell asleep. I thought I would find you here so I came as quickly as possible."

"What?"

"Katherine left me alone. We were talking and she left for a little while. I don't have long but I found you here and I...I wanted to be with you a little longer."

"Sweetheart?" He opened his eyes and saw her wearing the outfit she had worn when she left. She was cuddled close to him and he could feel her through their bond. Even in sleep their bond burst to life, connecting them when they could not be together physically. He should have known he could reach her this way; he could have spent longer moments with her had he not wasted his time.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm so sorry." She cried out against his chest, while her hands dug into his naked flesh.

"Why?"

"I have to Damon. Do you think I could live with myself if someone I cared about died in my place? Do you think I could move on if I had to put Jeremy in the ground? Or Bonnie? Or Ric? Or You? Do you think I wouldn't hate myself?"

"Elena, baby...please. I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can. You've always been stronger than me. You've always had this inner strength that I could never touch. You're such a good man Damon."

"No I'm not. I'm only good because of you. I've only started caring for people because of you."

"You know that's a lie. You've always been good but you lost your way a little bit. You changed long before you fell in love with me."

"You saw the good in me. You helped me Elena. You saw me before anyone else gave me a chance." She kissed him once, twice, thrice until they were desperate to stay together. He couldn't even wrap his arms around her, the chains still affecting his dream world.

"You need to promise me something."

"Anything Elena."

"When...if I die, you need to promise to watch out for Jeremy, Jenna, and take care of Tory."

"I plan on following you Elena. I can't live without you."

"She's coming Damon. I have to go." She stood up, moving towards the opening of the gazebo.

"Don't leave, please!" She turned to him, a soft smile on her face. He knew she wanted to make this easier for him.

"Promise me Damon!"

"I Promise."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Where were you Elena?" The girl in question sat up on the box and glanced around the room. Katherine was reclining in the chair again. She was sipping a new glass of blood as she watched the girl awaken. "I'll only ask one more time. Where were you?"

"Um right here. You woke me up."

"Funny. You were connected with someone. I've been around long enough to know what a dream connection looks like. Was it Damon?"

"Yes." Katherine was across the room in a blink of an eye. She had Elena pinned to the box quickly, her hand wrapped around Elena's throat. Her vampire face emerged and Elena found herself staring into the eyes of an incredibly angry vampire. Damon looked like Tory compared to Katherine's wrath.

"What did you tell him?" Her nails cut into Elena's throat and a rasping sound echoed through the room. Elena suddenly realized it was a noise she was making. Katherine loosened her grip slightly as she waited for an answer.

"Nothing. I asked him to take care of my family. That's it." Katherine stared intently into Elena's eyes, searching she was sure for confirmation.

"For some odd reason, I believe you." She pulled back and suddenly was situated on the chair again. "We should continue our conversation."

"What would you like to know?"

"You are quite laid-back here even though you know I'm going to kill you. Why is that?"

"I have nothing to hide since you are going to kill me anyway." Katherine giggled quietly at that statement before composing herself. Elena was suddenly struck with the childlike attitude Katherine displayed. She seemed to straighten as if a parent had scolded her, like she would be punished.

"So you ended things with Stefan...how did he react?"

"He tried to turn me." Katherine seemed surprised by that revelation, standing up and pacing around the room. She seemed genuinely on edge by these words.

"How?"

"He pinned me to the couch and started to drain me. He pushed his bloody wrist to my throat. I lost consciousness but later I woke up in Damon's bed. He had protected me from Stefan. He locked him up until Stefan was safe again. He let him out after that and we resumed an awkward friendly relationship."

"What happened between you and Damon?"

"We stayed in love. We went on vacations and we spent holidays together. We...got engaged. We're in love and I know that I will die thinking of him." Katherine whirled around at those words and seemed to look pained. For a split second remorse flickered across her eyes. Before Elena could appreciate the possibility, it was gone.

"How did Stefan end up in the cellar again?"

"He attacked me." Elena started to panic at the thought of the attack. It was still too personal, too close to home. It had only happened two days ago and now she had to relive it for her killer.

"Tell me." It was simple. It was a demand. Katherine wanted her answers and Elena knew she would get them.

"We were at Miss Mystic Falls. It was the end of the night and I went to change upstairs while Damon talked to Ric. I was undressing when I was blindfolded. I thought it was Damon and I was wrong. He started to caress me and make me want it but he grew rough. Damon had never been rough with me in the bedroom, demanding but never rough. It was Stefan. He attacked me, promising he could be like Damon. Damon nearly killed him that night."

"He loves you."

"Well I hope so."

"No, not Damon. Stefan loves you."

"But I don't love him."

"Vampires and emotions are funny things. We don't really mix well usually. Everything is heightened for us and so we often go too far. Stefan's love for you has become dangerous. He obsesses over you, dreaming of you. He wants you so desperately that he'll do anything to keep you." Katherine moved closer and grasped Elena's hand. "I am sorry for how this is turning out. It was never...well I wish it hadn't come to this. We could have been friends possibly."

"Why are you going to kill me Katherine? Why?"

"Because I love him."

"All this because of Damon?"

"No Elena. It's always been Stefan. I've loved him forever and he loves you."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Damon's eyes shot open after she left him in the gazebo. He had felt it as she fled their dream world, her fear. She was terrified but she was putting on such a brave face for his sake. She was trying to make it easier for him, easier for him to move on. Silly girl, he could never move on from her.

He glanced around the room once more, focusing on her fear. He rested for one brief moment before he tried again. He pulled and pulled and still nothing. He could feel the rusted metal digging into his wrists while fresh blood poured from the wounds. He could see the sky beginning to lighten and he knew he had lost too much time. With a few extra hours, he could have found her possibly. He would still try but those few hours could cost him her.

He should have known the shackles were for him. Only Ric could invite someone into the condo and he would never invite Katherine. He was protected, staying with Jeremy. Jeremy would not invite her in and Jenna had not had the opportunity. He could have taken Elena there but he felt she would be safer in Ric's condo. Why would Katherine look for her there?

He could still hear her desperate cries as she begged him to care for her family. How could she ask him to watch them for decades until they passed on? How could she ask him to linger around those that would remind him of her every second of the next 80 years? How could she take the easy way out and leave him to protect everything? He was no hero. He was not a good guy. He was a vampire after all, a demon.

_She knows you're the only person who can protect them._

His annoying inner voice decided to speak up then. He calmed for a second as he dwelled on that idea. She trusted him with everything, with the most important things in her life. She trusted him above everyone else to protect the people that mattered to her. He lay back as he remembered her soft smile as she gazed at him once more. She had looked at him like she did the night they made love for the first time, the night he proposed, and the night she had been attacked by Stefan. She always looked at him as if he was her hero.

_And now it is time to be it._

He focused on her. He closed his eyes, thinking of her. He needed to be her hero. He needed to be what she needed, what she deserved. He could be the man she saw when she looked at him. He focused on her, on his love for her and pulled. He thought he heard a soft creak but he pulled even harder. He closed his eyes with the effort as his back arched off of the sweaty sheets. Finally the pressure lessened and he was lying prone on the bed, shaking from the exertion.

He sat up quickly and looked down at the shackles still on his wrists. He turned, glancing at the headboard. His gaze caught on the long chains still hanging from the metal frame but the two cuffs adorned his wrists. He was across the room in a flash, the keys shaky in his hands as he undid the cuffs. He threw them to the floor, rubbing his wrists gently as they finally healed.

He felt strange now, his inner struggle finding some sort of calm. He looked around the room and suddenly knew what he needed to do. He knew what was asked of him and he knew he would see her again.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Stefan? But I..."

"Don't want him? I know that. He's consumed with you. Stefan's always been the dangerous one." Elena stood up suddenly, leaning against the box. She clutched at her chest at these words as if wounded by their meaning.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon plays the bad boy so well don't you think?" She twirled a little before moving towards the cup of blood cooling by her chair. "Damon was always the pure one. He was safe. He would whore around a bit, drink all day, fight all night but in the end he loves unconditionally. He is a good man, a man who...never deserved this lifestyle."

"You were never going to turn him?"

"He was fun but no, I never planned on turning him. I was going to give him the only thing I could. I was going to let him go."

"You're not so evil."

"You think so?"

"You are...misguided but you were human once. You've lost yourself I think."

"Maybe." She turned again and for a second she smiled honestly. "I'm still going to kill you."

"Yes," she said calmly. Elena had accepted her fate as best she could but now she needed to understand. She had let things carry her along for so long that now she needed answers. She needed to know how all of this happened.

"You want to know what I meant about Stefan." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Stefan has always had great potential for being a vampire. He's completely innocent looking, the face of an angel and all that. He also has great potential for darkness. He's obsessive to the point of danger. He blocks so many of his emotions that they bubble up. He's dangerous on human blood if you've noticed." She sighed quietly as she thought about her next words. "I've loved him since I laid eyes on him. He was obsessed with me back then, more so than Damon. Damon craved love and affection while Stefan craved adventure."

"So you gave it to him?"

"Yes. I would give him anything. I'm older, therefore stronger, but he can control me if he wants to. I would let him."

"So killing me will give him back?"

"I don't know, maybe. I've seen what he can do Elena. I've watched him before. Even if he refused me, he would harm you. He would torture the life out of you. He would kill everyone you cared about so you would depend on him. It's better this way." Those words were spoken with finality. Elena knew they were done talking now.

"Well then...I guess that's it."

"Yes. It's for your own good, but not now. You'll have to understand that I have preparations to make. The remaining tomb vampires must be dealt with so...I have a plan to orchestrate."

"How?"

"Pearl was so kind to give me the device before I killed her. It will hurt vampires so I've left it to the Council of course. They are using it tonight I believe, during the fireworks."

"When will I die?"

"When the fireworks are over. You'll die here where all the vampires will die." She turned quickly stepping over to Elena. "Unfortunately I can't have anyone know you are down here." She grabbed her and made quick work of tying her up and gagging her. She pressed a wet cloth to her mouth and for a moment Elena knew what it was like to have chloroform pressed to her lips. Katherine threw her into the box she had been sitting on before replacing the lid over the opening.

"I am sorry."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

It was quiet in the Gilbert household. Jeremy was asleep in his room with Anna curled up beside him. She had stayed the night promising to call her mother and Harper in the morning to get their help. Isobel had remained downstairs in the living room, drinking her bourbon quietly. She had talked to no one after hearing of John's death. She refused to talk about it and she refused to be in the same room as anyone but Ric. He sat with her all night as far as Jeremy knew, sitting in the armchair with a cup of coffee.

By this time Isobel had fallen into a drunken sleep while Ric had fallen asleep from exhaustion. They were both laying in the living room while Bonnie took Elena's old room. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Anna had been discussing what they could do against Katherine now that they were a member down. They had made little headway, easily determining they needed Damon's input. Bonnie had made it incredibly clear that Damon and Elena were to be left alone for one last night together. Jeremy had wanted to hold onto hope but Anna agreed, if they failed at least Damon and Elena would have one last night to remember.

No one heard the door open or the calm footfalls on the hardwood floors. No one heard the running water falling into a glass in the kitchen. No one heard as the person crept into the room, staring down at the sleeping Isobel and Ric.

"Wake up!" The water splashed into Ric's face and he sputtered. He coughed for a minute before looking around at his attacker. Damon stood in front of him holding a glass in his hand.

"Damon? We were supposed to meet at my condo."

"Yes well things change. Get ready to go." He moved around the living room shaking Isobel awake before climbing the steps. Ric turned to look at Isobel who was stretching a bit.

"How in the world are you standing? You drank a ton of bourbon."

"Vampire thing. We burn it off quickly." He nodded, nearly forgetting she was a vampire after last night. She had looked so normal, so distraught as she mourned the loss of her first love.

Soon Bonnie, Anna, and Jeremy straggled into the room as they wiped the sleep out of their eyes. Bonnie at least carried her grimoire down the steps and Ric noticed she had added plenty of post-its to the book.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy looked around the room, expecting to see his sister sitting nearby. "Damon, where is she?"

"I don't know." Everyone turned to him and faltered. Bonnie sunk into the armchair and he could see the thoughts racing through their minds.

"Where is she Damon?" Isobel's voice cut through the silence, asking him something he didn't want to talk about.

"She left. She went to Katherine because she...doesn't want to be the reason any one dies."

"She's so stubborn!" Everyone turned to the younger Gilbert and watched as he clenched his fists. He seemed so angry with his sister, so unforgiving. He had seen that look before but it had been in the mirror.

"Don't blame her for this. You know your sister. Elena would hate herself if something happened to any of you. It would kill her inside if she had to bury any more of you." Jeremy fell down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stage the greatest rescue we can. We are going to find Katherine and we are going to save Elena. We're going to do what we always seem to do. I would know if she was dead and right now she's alive."

"What do we need to do?"

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The plan was in motion and everyone had their part. It was nearing the end of the celebration for Founder's Day. They had been combing the area for hours, looking for Katherine or Stefan. So far there had been no sightings. They had stationed themselves around the square as they looked for any sign of trouble. It was oddly quiet on the streets even though a party was raging all around them. There was no danger, no mayhem and absolutely no death to see.

Jeremy and Anna had left to the Grill to see if anyone had seen "Elena" recently. It was loud in there since the parade had ended. They had moved to the bar and quickly discovered Elena had not been in.

Across the square, Damon was looking around the madness. He listened for one heartbeat and one heartbeat only. She wasn't in the area but he felt like she was nearby. He could feel her surrounding him, calling to him. Their bond was stronger here and he knew she was still alive.

By city hall, Isobel and Ric watched as teens began to drive away in order to get better seats for the fireworks. Isobel turned and decided to follow some of them, hoping to find Elena. Ric watched her leave just as the announcement for the fireworks began. He had felt her pain last night when John had turned up dead. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love and he selfishly wondered if she understood him a little better now.

Damon moved closer to the podium as Mayor Lockwood began his speech, his droning words falling over the crowd. There was this excitement in the air that lingered as people waited for the fireworks to begin. He glanced around and saw something that surprised him. By the trees in the center of town stood Stefan. Stefan hadn't yet noticed Damon as he was staring at the Mayor. Damon began to move towards him hoping to catch him unawares.

Within seconds he was on the ground, holding his ears and grunting out his pain. He stared across the grass and noticed Stefan on the ground in pain as well. All around them people were dropping to their knees. He rolled over and noticed the mayor had dropped as well. Men came out of nowhere, helping him up but injecting him with vervain. The last glimpse he saw clearly was of Caroline and Matt helping Stefan to his feet as they moved him towards the alleyway.

"No..." he managed to grunt out before darkness consumed him.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He came to in a basement. He could smell the mustiness as he laid there; face down on the cold concrete. He tried to turn over but the vervain was still incredibly strong in his veins. He rolled slightly and caught sight of the Mayor lying nearby.

"Salvatore? What are you doing here?"

"I would say vampire. What's your excuse?" He never did get that answer as another of the trapped vampires snapped his neck. He laid there quietly wondering what would happen next. He could see that Stefan had escaped this prison. He looked around the room and watched as the deputies began to spread gasoline across everything. They were going to burn and he would never get to stage his rescue.

"Damon?" He turned and saw Anna lying there, looking terrified by their surroundings. "Can you move?"

"A bit. I might be able to get us out of here once they head upstairs. What about you?"

"I can move a bit but I don't know how much help I'll be to a rescue mission." He nodded so she could see his movement. They laid there, twisting their binds until the deputies left the basement. He heard it then, the striking of a match. Anna gasped loudly as the flames began spreading down the steps.

"Anna...can you hear that heartbeat?" She listened intently but she couldn't hear it. She stood up slowly and moved closer to help him to his feet. They stumbled against each other as he looked for the source of the heartbeat. They caught the Mayor and he was human, could they have captured another human?

"I can hear it now. It's weak." They moved around the basement, stepping over the vampires as they hunted for the source of the weak heartbeat. "It sounds like it is coming from this box." They began to pull at the lid of the box but they were too weak to do much damage. The basement door slammed open and they turned to see the cause of the noise. Anna gasped as Stefan stepped into view. He was walking down the steps slowly, dodging the flames.

"Stefan?" He sped closer, pinning Damon to the floor.

"You stay down Brother. I'm taking what I want and then you'll burn."

"Stefan, please?" Damon stared up at his brother and couldn't find anything recognizable in his eyes.

"Stefan, stop!" Anna dove on top of him, trying to wrestle him from Damon. Stefan threw her from him and pounced on her.

"You should have stayed out of it!" Before Damon could blink, Stefan had driven a stake through Anna's heart. Damon watched as she grayed and died. She whispered one word and he was sure it was 'Jeremy'.

"What did you do?" Damon crawled over to Anna, hoping against everything she was still alive. "You killed her! Why?"

"Because she got in the way." He moved over to the box and ripped the lid off before leaning down and lifting the body out. "Shh my love, I'll take you to safety."

Damon turned and saw Stefan cradling Elena close to his body. He was brushing the hair out of her eyes and untying the gag between her lips. "I'll take care of you."

"Stefan...where's...Damon?" Stefan roared at the question, dropping Elena to the floor. She slumped on the ground, her head smacking against the concrete.

"Elena!" Damon crawled over to her body while Stefan began pacing around the burning room. He lifted her against him, kissing her face while listening for her heartbeat. It was there but it was quiet and he knew he needed to get her out of here.

"Damon?" He caressed her face gently as he tried to stand with her in his arms.

"Baby I'm not strong enough to carry you. Can you stand?" She nodded and tried to stand. They stumbled towards the bottom of the steps while Stefan continued ranting to himself in the corner.

"Damon, get your brother."

"He hurt you."

"You'll never forgive yourself if you leave him here." She staggered up the stairs as Damon moved to Stefan.

"Come on Stefan. Let's get out of here." Stefan breezed past him and flew up the stairs. Damon followed as quickly as possible, noting the flames seemed to be held back. He staggered outside and found Bonnie standing there chanting. Elena was leaning against the opposite building as she held her head.

"Why didn't you let me burn?" Stefan turned to face Damon. "Why didn't you let me BURN?" He lunged at Damon, punching him repeatedly.

"Stefan stop!" Everyone stopped and stared at Katherine who was standing nearby. She looked pained at the scene of Stefan punching the life out of Damon. Katherine moved forward and ripped Stefan off of Damon. "You weren't supposed to come here! You were supposed to wait for me at the old house."

"You were going to let her die Katherine! You were going to kill Elena!"

"Don't you understand that I want you to myself? I don't want to share you!"

"Well I don't want you!" He shouted and Katherine stumbled from his words. She turned away and Elena moved closer to her, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. Stefan turned to Damon. "It won't be hard. I'll kill you now while you're weak, while you're recovering. I can compel Elena and take her from here. It won't be too hard. She won't even miss you."

Damon stood as best he could as Stefan pulled a stake out of his jacket. Damon closed his eyes and opened his arms. He knew he stood no chance of taking down Stefan in his currently weak state. Elena screamed as Stefan swung the stake forward. The tip never hit Damon. He opened his eyes and the sight awaiting him was forever burned in his brain.

Elena had taken the stake meant for him. She had lunged in front of him at the last minute, taking the wooden object meant for him. She coughed once before falling backwards, into his arms. He cradled her close as Stefan stared down at the scene in horror.

"No, no, no, no! Elena! No baby, hold on!" He shook her lightly as he held her to him. She sputtered once and then she quieted. Her heart stopped and her hand dropped from his arm. "NOOO!" He held her still warm body to his, clutching at her as if it would bring her back.

Bonnie collapsed nearby as the combination of her friend's death and her magical exhaustion crept into her being. The only sounds in the alley were of Bonnie's labored breathing and Damon's pleading for a miracle. Finally Damon laid her down gently and turned to face his brother.

"You killed her! She's all I had!" He rose suddenly, propelling forward and attacking his brother. They flew through the air as punches landed. Damon crashed into a dumpster while Stefan fell back onto a wooden pallet. The brothers stood to face each other as they each picked up a pointed wooden object. They circled for a moment before Damon lunged. They fought ferociously before Stefan's stake flew through the air to clatter uselessly at the end of the alley. Damon moved quickly, bringing the stake to the proper level. Plunging forward, the only sound was an agonized, "NO!"

The stake penetrated the heart but where Stefan should have been stood Katherine. The stake pierced her heart and she fell forward onto Damon. He caught her and turned over the woman who had made him what he was. He lowered her to the ground but no words were exchanged. His hateful gaze turned to Stefan once more and Stefan stepped back.

"You killed them both."

"No." Stefan turned and ran towards the end of the alley. "You'll pay for this Damon. She died for you. You'll pay for that sacrifice." That was the last Damon saw of Stefan that night. He turned to stare at the scene around him. Bonnie had moved to Elena and was now sobbing over her dead body as Damon stood over Katherine. He carried her to Elena's body as he sunk between the two women who defined his existence.

He was numb as Ric, Jeremy, and Isobel found them. They each grieved in their own way but Damon only had eyes for her. He lifted her into his arms and held her to him, sobbing openly against her.

He had lost her.

=VampireDiares-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Okay so I'm evil. I know that. I only have the epilogue left so it's been a long road.

Follow me at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for updates, sneak peaks and answers to questions.

Ask me anything about the chapter in reviews, PMs, blogger, etc.

Leave some LOVE! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken them a long time to leave the alley. Tears had fallen there that would forever stain the asphalt. Jeremy had finally pulled Bonnie to her feet, urging her to take a ride home. He knew they couldn't stay here much longer since the fire would be dealt with soon enough. Isobel had not spoken one word since collapsing to the ground and Ric had watched the scene unfolding with more grace than the rest of the group. Damon had sat there holding Elena in his arms as he rocked back and forth. He murmured soft words against her as he held her. Ric could hear Damon whispering small things that hinted at his need for her to tell him she was okay.

Ric had been hesitant when Stefan had come to him about Elena and Damon's relationship. He had never spoken of the conversation he had shared with the vampire. Stefan had been worried when he found out and had sought Ric's help. He wanted to take Damon out months ago, worried he said, about Elena's well-being. Ric had talked him down, assuring him of the future demise of the relationship. He had always believed the relationship would end soon enough. He truly believed Damon would tire of her or Elena would wise-up. He was mistaken.

Watching Damon in this alley made him realize how serious this relationship had become. Damon had come to rely on Elena as he had never relied on anyone before. He was so distraught over this event and he showed his devastation. Ric had never thought he would see weakness in Damon's eyes but this one moment proved him wrong. Damon was devastated. Ric began to wonder if Damon would recover from this blow. He was still clearly in denial but since Damon amplified every emotion, depression could become dangerous.

"Come on Damon." Ric leaned down, putting a hand on his shoulder. Isobel still kneeled nearby but Ric had distracted her. He pulled on Damon but Damon remained like stone. He was still clutching Elena closely as he cried against her. He kept whispering things like, "No", "Please Sweetheart", and "Be Okay". Ric stood up for a moment, glancing at Isobel. They would need to get him up but how do you move a vampire when they don't want to move?

Jeremy stood and glanced around the alley, his eyes scanning the area quickly.

"Where's Anna?" He continued to look around the smoke-filling area as he hoped she would soon appear. Bonnie reached out to grab his hand before closing her eyes and concentrating. Jeremy turned to watch her as power radiated from her body. He watched as her eyes shot open and she looked up at him with sorrow in her gaze.

"I'm sorry Jeremy...she's gone." Jeremy turned his watery gaze to her once more and his knees buckled. In one night of horror he had lost his girlfriend and his sister. He turned to look at Damon and suddenly realized he wasn't as torn up over Anna as he should have been. Damon had known Elena only a month or two longer then he had known Anna and while Damon was the epitome of desolation, he was only upset. He didn't have time to analyze his feelings but he felt Bonnie stand and curl against him in grief.

Finally Isobel and Ric convinced him to at least carry Elena to the car. He refused to let her go and they wrestled him into the back seat. Isobel turned from the car and mumbled something about disposing of Katherine's body. Ric suddenly realized Isobel was right. If the council found Katherine then they would assume Elena had been a vampire. Bonnie and Jeremy opted to stumble towards her car. She would drive him home and they would resume their issues tomorrow.

Ric drove slowly, trying not to alert any attention. It would seem strange, of course, if they had a dead body in the back. As he drove he could still hear Damon mumbling small things to Elena. He seemed to act as if she was only sleeping and he worried about insanity for one fleeting moment. He navigated the Salvatore driveway before parking by the front walk.

It took him five minutes to get Damon out of the car but finally Damon strode to the door. He opened it with one hand before closing it behind him. Ric stood on the stoop while he tried to decide whether or not to follow Damon into the house. Finally he decided to give him some time to mourn and turned to drive away.

In the meantime, Damon had walked up to their room and laid her on their bed. She looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping. The only object that spoiled the image was the short stake protruding from her chest. He reached out to remove it but paused. If he removed it then she really was gone. If he acknowledged the object that killed her then he was all alone. He would have to bury her and be separated from her for eternity.

He had promised her he would protect her family and he couldn't ignore that promise. He wouldn't be able to follow her into oblivion and by the time he could, he wouldn't be able to lay with her. He reached out and held her hand while playing with the ring on her finger. She was still a little warm and he could almost pretend she was okay.

He pulled back from her when he felt tears in his eyes but he wiped them away furiously. He stood, storming out of the room, and threw himself on the couch closest to the alcohol. He uncorked a bottle of something and settled himself in for a night of drinking. He wanted to forget and this was the first step to forgetting.

Hours past as he drank himself through six bottles of whatever was on hand. The room was littered in broken glass since he threw the bottles every time he finished them. He reached out for the next bottle but stumbled a little. He groaned as his hand fell on some of the jagged glass and his blood dripped to the hardwood. He lifted the bloodied hand and began laughing. He didn't know why it was funny but for some reason it was. He fell back onto the couch, looking at his hand while giggling like a madman. Finally the giggles subsided and the tears came back. His eyes fell on the book she had been reading and he found himself reliving the scene in his mind.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" It was well after midnight when he arrived home. He had a last minute Council meeting requiring his attendance and he had known it would be a long one. There had been recent problems with the blood banks in the area, requiring Damon to stop using them altogether. For weeks he had been feeding solely on his reserves and Elena. Surprising him once more, she offered her blood freely. Tonight was supposed to be feeding night and he had been licking his lips all day for her. He had thought she was sleeping and he would have to wait.

"I'm waiting for you silly. It's feeding night." He smiled at her as she said it so nonchalantly. She held up a finger though, returning to her book. "Let me finish this chapter baby and then you can take me to bed." He slid onto the couch next to her, growling quietly as she leaned against his body. She snuggled against him and he watched Tory sleep comfortably on his pillow nearby.

Soon he was rubbing his fingers up and down her neck, massaging and teasing the soft skin. She didn't seem to be affected too much so he added his lips. He trailed warm, wet kisses up and down her neck as his hands slid around to the front of her body. He was subtle as he traced circles against her flat stomach. He played with the hem of her shirt but didn't raise it. His mouth was hot against her neck and he watched with fascination as her fingers trembled. She seemed to be reading but his presence was clearly affecting her.

"Damon, I'm trying to finish this chapter." He didn't respond but he stilled his hands. She sighed as she allowed herself to grow lax against him. He waited thirty seconds before he nipped at her ear, licked her neck, and nibbled her shoulder with his fangs. She sighed before laying the book down on her lap. "You are relentless."

"Mmhmm. I would much rather be playing with you and you can read that book anytime." He suckled the soft spot of skin near her collarbone as his fingers traced light circles over her thighs.

"But it's a really good book and I want to know how it ends..." she whined. But he of course, he didn't care about that and he tilted her head so he could kiss her. She wasn't as against this as she made out and her tongue was the one doing the coaxing. He pulled her against him as his hand trailed down to her pajama shorts. His fingers dipped under the waistband but he chose to only tease.

"You should put a bookmark in there or you'll lose your page. You won't get a chance to read any more tonight." She sighed before closing the book and placing it on the table. He smiled against her skin as he lifted her into his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Damon Salvatore, you put me down right now!" He chuckled at her tone as he smacked her bottom a few times. "I swear to God, you won't get any." He continued to bounce her as he reached their bedroom door.

"Calm down love." He paused in the doorway as he took in the scene awaiting them. There were candles creating a soft glow, flower petals on the bed and floor, and various romantic foods on a tray nearby. "What is this?" He asked as he lowered her to the floor.

"It's our six month anniversary Darling. I wanted our time tonight to be special." He looked around at things as she moved behind a changing screen. He had thought that to be a stupid addition to their bedroom but she had shown him. It was a thin barrier at most and she liked to tease him behind it as she changed. He had spent many evenings watching her through the barrier as a slender silhouette. He turned to face the screen and he suddenly grew very warm for a vampire.

She was wearing a black baby doll which made her pink one seem almost innocent. The cloth covering her smooth stomach parted gently as the bow was prominent under her breasts. They were pushed up so high they seemed like they were already tumbling out the bra while the bottoms left virtually nothing to the imagination. He stared at her before noticing words writing on the little scrap of material. He moved closer and read the words in white:

_Property of Damon_

She was showing her submission as she moved closer to him, swaying her hips in the barely-there outfit. She was unbuttoning his shirt as his fingers found her heated skin. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her stomach as she rid him of his clothes. His black button-down shirt fluttered to the ground as her fingers fell to his belt. His hands stopped her and at her look he soothed her. She was feeling rejected as he stopped her but he wanted her to know he wanted her, only slower.

He lifted her and laid her on the bed until they were resting comfortably together. She leaned against the hard lines of his body as he pulled the see-through material over her skin, up and down across her stomach. She moaned at the contact, her head thrown back so her neck was easy access for him.

His fangs scraped her skin as he tested his own self-control. Teasing her was sweet torture as he was assaulted with the smell of her arousal and his skin was tormented with the feel of her heated flesh.

"Please Damon...please feed." He licked the soft skin carefully as he traced the waistband of her bottoms. As she arched into his touch he bit down. Her blood hit his senses and he went into a frenzy. Her sweet blood was pouring into his awaiting mouth as she whispered her love for him. Her nails dug into his thighs as she began to feel intense pleasure from his bite. He drove her higher as he fed from her, her body trembling in want.

He pulled back from her, licking his lips clean of the offensive material. He didn't want her to have to taste herself on him as he made love to her. He would be slow tonight and he would savor their time together. He turned and plucked a chocolate covered strawberry from the nearby tray and held it to her rosy lips. They parted as he slid the fruit into her mouth, holding the stem as she bit down. The juice of the berry coated her lips and he leaned down to lick it up.

She sighed against his mouth as he tasted her. Her lips parted as she accepted him. The juice masked the remnants of her blood but she could still taste the coppery fluid. He rolled until he was settled between her thighs, his hands holding her head in place as he showered her with passion.

Her tanned legs curled around his body as she locked her ankles behind his back. He groaned as he began to press himself against her again and again. She moaned as he sank against her neck, biting and licking to create a more traditional mark. He was hard against her, so unbearably hard that she wondered if he was hurting. He growled against her skin as she raked her nails down his back. Suddenly her hands were pinned to the bed and he was staring down at her with lust-filled eyes.

"You are testing me Sweetheart. I don't think you want me to lose control." He stared down and her and watched as she smirked HIS trademark smirk. She leaned up to his ear and licked it quickly.

"I was hoping you would."

=VampireDiares-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

He could feel the tears on his cheeks as he stared at the book on the table. He had told her she could finish it anytime and now it would sit there unfinished. He picked up the book and ripped it in half, shredding the pages as he screamed into the night air. She would never finish this book; she would never know how it ended. He should have let her read it and left sex for another time. He had her countless times after that night a few weeks ago.

He was a selfish bastard. He was always taking her love and he so rarely just let her be. He was always distracting her, always pulling her to him instead of letting her finish her activities. She would miss out on so many things like graduation, college, children, etc. He should have left ages ago.

He rolled over on the floor and lay among the shredded paper. The glass dug into his back but he couldn't seem to care.

He saw the sunlight coming in through the windows and he moved then. He needed to go to bed. He moved towards the bedroom door and then he remembered. Apparently he hadn't had enough alcohol. He turned back to the cart and noticed it was empty. Then he remembered a bottle he had stashed in Elena's room a few months ago. He moved to the door of her room and threw the door open quickly. The creak resounded through the house and he cringed at the noise.

He had forgotten, of course, about what she had been doing four days ago.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

He had been out working with Ric on rounding up tomb vampires who had escaped. There hadn't been many but they had caught two who had been present during his kidnapping. They had tried to extract some information but in the end, they only knew what Frederick had shared with them.

It had been a long day as he walked in the front door during sunset. He had promised her the afternoon for a date but of course he had been called away. It seemed like he was always disappointing her. He constantly had to break plans with her for the Council or for Ric. He knew Ric felt guilty over taking Damon from Elena but saving the town trumped sex apparently.

He turned into their rooms and looked around for her. She wasn't in the bedroom because the door was closed and she never closed that door. He moved closer to her room and watched her. She was sitting by the window at her antique desk, working on some school assignment. She was wearing his favorite shirt and a short jean skirt with no shoes. She was flawless.

She was chewing on the end of her pen as she read something potentially confusing. He watched as she put the pen on paper and wrote a few lines before pausing once more. He moved forward then until he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for being so late Sweetheart."

"It's okay you were hunting vampires." She sighed before resuming her work. He simply stayed behind her, touching her but trying his best not to distract. It was saying something when his hands remained still on her skin. He had become an addict over these months, craving her touch like he craved blood.

"I'm sorry for missing our afternoon."

"I know you are. I was thinking we could do a dinner and a movie tonight?" He continued writing and he leaned down to her ear and kissed it gently.

"Anything you want."

"Let's go now and I'll finish this on Sunday." She stood suddenly and he pulled her against him. He kissed her slowly, gently, desire evident in his movements. He pulled back and they moved forward. Soon they were comfortably in his car and they were driving to see some action flick that had recently come to the small-town theater.

A few hours later they were seated in the Grill, playing footsie with each other in their booth. He cuddled her close as they talked about silly moments from the movie. They had barely watched the movie, but instead had watched the younger teens making out in the rows before them. He had leaned over and whispered how they could make it a competition.

"Let's give them something to shoot for." She had spent the rest of the movie pretending to fight his advances. He had been persistent in kissing her, in rubbing his fingers over her skin until she was breathless. He had pulled her legs over his knees, toying with the undersides of her knees as she tried to stifle her giggles.

They turned back to their menus and he watched a blush darken her cheeks. He

watched as it traveled down her neck to rest on the tops of her breasts.

"What are you thinking about Sweetness? You're blushing."

"I was thinking about that time when you...exerted your control over me."

"Ah you mean that time you were completely at my mercy?" She nodded at his words and he chuckled. "I told you months ago I would take you like that. I told you I would tease you and play with you until you were begging me to stop, until you were breaking beneath me."

"Damon! We're in public!" His fingers teased the soft skin of her thighs as he remembered the night.

"Mmmm...I remember your skin mixing with the scotch. It was an amazing combination."

"Only you would want to lick alcohol off my body." He chuckled at her before dipping his finger in the scotch in front of him. He rubbed it on her neck before leaning down to lick it off of her.

"D...Damon!" He had kissed her then and they had parted as the food was placed in front of them. It had been a wonderful evening as they laughed and teased each other. That night he dreamt of Europe and a smiling woman on a beach.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

Two days passed in the same manner of the ones before. He drank himself into unconsciousness and ignored anyone who came to the door. He never went into their bedroom and she laid there as he left her. He had broken his cell phone the day before when it wouldn't stop ringing. He knew what they wanted and he wasn't ready. They would take her from him.

He was standing outside the bedroom door and pressed one hand to the dark wood. He pressed his forehead against it and wished she would open the door and take him to bed. He wished her heartbeat could calm him but there was no sound from their room.

Rage had been building in him for days now as he drunk himself into a stupor. He wanted to kill Stefan. He wanted to hurt him until he begged for death. He wanted to torture him with vervain until he screamed. He wanted to rip him limb from limb until Stefan knew his pain.

He took off for the only place he might find some peace. Normally he would have sought out Elena but now he had no one. He ran for miles as he tried to escape his life. He ran and ran until he collapsed to the ground. He was a mess, he was sure. He was covered in grime and smelled of alcohol but he couldn't bring himself to care. He laid there in the dirt unwilling to get up and try to face the rest of his existence.

Finally he stood and glanced around to see where he had ended up. His eyes fell on a recognizable location when he realized he was near the old Salvatore manor. He walked around the ruins for a moment as he remembered the first time _he_ had brought Elena here. They had walked through the ruins as he told her stories of his childhood. He had spared no details and she had seemed pleased with his honesty.

He paused in his memories when he found himself standing in front of his mother's grave. Old Guiseppe had kept her on the grounds with a fenced garden surrounding her. He had cared for her, Damon supposed but it was still a desolate location. He walked closer to the fading stonework as he pressed one palm over her name.

He remembered standing here a few months ago with Elena. He had not understood the purpose but she had urged him to speak to his mother. He had refused that request but he had asked her why she wanted him to. She had responded with an explanation on how it helped her find closure. It helped her feel like she could tell her parents about her life. She missed them and she visited them. He should do the same if it might help him with anything. For the first time since she died he decided to visit with her.

"Mother...Mama...I'm not very good at all this," he broke off as the words spilled out. He had always called her Mama even when he grew too old for childish names. "I don't know what to say here...I don't know how to do this."

"It's Damon. I know I haven't come by since the funeral but I just couldn't. I couldn't come here and be near you. I couldn't remember you here." He sat down in the dirt and thought about his life.

"I've been horrible Mama. I became a monster and I've done terrible things. I've killed people Mama. I've tortured people and I've done things that should never even be thought of."

"You wouldn't be proud of me like she said. You wouldn't even be able to look at me. You would be disgusted." He sat in silence as he tried to think of what to say.

"I met someone Mama. She was beautiful and she was vivacious. She was amazing but she was a liar. She led Stefan and me down a bad path. She...caused us to hate each other. She turned us into monsters. Her name was Katherine and she...made me like this."

"I met someone else but she was different. She was Stefan's. You remember how we didn't like to share? Well she didn't like me at first. I was horrible to her and I did horrible things but somewhere along the lines she forgave me. We became friends and you know I've never been good at that. I was trying to get Katherine out of that damn tomb but she wasn't there and it hurt. She never loved me and I began to wonder if...if no one would ever love me."

He paused as he recalled that night he had threatened Elena's life. He had threatened to turn her all for that stupid grimoire. He had been ridiculous to think he would love a heartless bitch like Katherine. Thank god his Sweetheart had forgiven him for that.

"I was hurt when I found she wasn't in the tomb but Elena made it better. I love her Mama. She was...magical. She was strong, beautiful, passionate, and everything you would have loved. You would have loved her Mama...she reminds me of you. She knows just what to do, just what to say. I was going to marry her. I was going to shower her with everything I have to give. I was going to turn her when she asked and we would have an eternity to love each other."

"I lost her...and I failed her. I failed her! I promised her I would protect her with everything in me and I failed. What do I do Mama? How do I go on without her? How do I take care of her family when my heart is broken? Why couldn't I just have more time? I would give anything to be with her again."

"You claimed her didn't you?" He turned and found Isobel standing nearby. She was staring at the grave stone in front of him.

"Yeah...a few days ago."

"Did she claim you?"

"She claimed me months ago. I didn't even notice the changes until Stefan noticed." She moved closer and took a seat next to him in the dirt. "What are you doing here Isobel?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I tracked you."

"Katherine?"

"Burned and the ashes were scattered. I didn't want to take any chances."

"Good. Did you...?"

"No I didn't go into the house. Damon we need to talk about this claim."

"I don't really want to."

"You obviously know the magic behind a claim but do you know the consequences when one dies?" He turned to stare at her and he noticed how different she looked. She had always worn designer clothes once turned. She was always immaculate in her appearance but the woman sitting there was not the same. She was wearing old sweats and a t-shirt and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"What happened to you?"

"I just don't feel like caring right now. I lost John and my daughter within days of each other. Everything I've done for three years was to protect her. Everything I did before that was to escape feelings for John. I don't know what to do with the rest of my eternity right now. Why bother with the fancy things?"

"I know what you mean."

"Do you know the consequences of the claim?"

"No." She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. She sighed heavily as they sat in silence. She was the one to break it.

"You'll start to feel empty. Suddenly you won't feel anything. You'll just exist until you end yourself. The longest time I've ever heard of a mated vampire living past their mate was a decade."

"I promised her I would take care of her family."

"I don't want to take that from you but I'm going to say that you won't make it Damon. It'll kill you."

"Then I'll last as long as I can."

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

"I'm leaving town."

"What?"

"I'm leaving Damon. I'm going to take John's ashes and spread them someplace nice. I'll try to be back for Elena's funeral." He turned to face her and noticed how young she looked. She had been through a lot the past few years and he realized how well they related.

"I've lost everyone Damon. I lost John when I got pregnant. I lost Ric when I met you and I lost you when I got bored. I lost my daughter. I don't have much left Damon."

"You'll always be welcome here Isobel. I have nothing left either and we can always drink our troubles away Isobel."

"Goodbye Damon. Promise me you'll let her go soon."

"I'll...try." He turned from her and shut the front door once more. He walked up the steps until he was in their suite once more. The sun was high in the sky when he finally threw himself into an armchair. He looked at the devastation of the room and took in the sight of all the broken items in the room. Yesterday he had gone mad and simply destroyed everything in the room. There was glass everywhere and broken furniture. The only thing left in the room was the armchair.

He took in the destruction and he broke down. He began sobbing uncontrollably as he looked at the destruction. She was gone and she was never coming back. He sunk down into the chair and just let go as best he could. The emptiness was creeping in and for the first time he welcomed feeling nothing. He welcomed the emptiness and the loss of feeling.

He only seemed to cry over her anymore. He hadn't cried since his mother's death until Elena came into his life. Her life was so precious to him. She was his everything and now...now he had to live without her.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

She was a vision. He stood there barefoot and watched as she came into full view. Jeremy escorted her towards them to the wedding march as she smiled her beautiful smile. She was barefoot, her white dress flowing down her body giving her a light aura. Her chocolate hair was up while a crown of gardenias and daisies adorned her head.

They had decided on a spring wedding instead of a winter wedding. The moment she had decided to go barefoot, he realized she had the right idea. Suddenly she was kissing Jeremy on the cheek before coming to stand in front of him. The priest began his words of love as he stared at the epitome of perfection.

Her cheeks were pink with excitement as she looked at him with complete love. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles while the priest continued to speak. Finally he was ready for vows. They had opted for the traditional vows because they could never truly tell each other how deep their love ran. He said the words 'I do' and she answered with her own.

Sooner then he would have believed he was granted permission to kiss her. He pulled her against him as he nuzzled her nose slightly. They had spent the last night apart as per tradition and he missed her. Her warm hand reached up to caress his cheek as she leaned in. Their lips met and he heard the cheers of their guests as they remained in their own bubble. Their kiss went on as people cheered and he finally pulled back in order to stare at her.

She pulled on his arm and they turned to the large group of people watching their every move. She smiled out before beginning to pull him towards the end of the aisle. He vaguely heard someone promise the guests they would only be a few minutes while pictures were taken. He knew where they were headed but he pulled her behind one of the large boulders.

He was pleased when he heard her giggle. Clearly she wasn't incredibly angry with their slight detour. He turned so he was pressed to the dirty boulder before pulling her into his embrace. She sighed as she kissed him, her hands trailing down his body until she could push them under his suit jacket. Her fingers massaged his back as their tongues rubbed against each other. His hands cupped her face as he held her to him.

"We should...Damon!...go get pictures taken." She moaned against his mouth. He pretended not to hear her as his heated kisses moved to the hollow beneath her ear. He suckled the soft skin as she pushed herself tightly against him. She could feel him pressed against her stomach. He was achingly hard against her and he couldn't wait for their night.

"I don't want to have pictures taken. I want you now!" He pressed his lips to hers again as he lifted her against him. Her legs locked around his hips in order to steady herself and her hands sought purchase on his shoulders.

"I thought you might want to remember this day with pictures of me in this dress and you in that wonderful tux."

"You'll always have this dress so pictures don't matter much to me. Now stop distracting me, I'm trying to kiss you." She dodged his advances and tried to break away from him but he held her firm. "Why are you fighting this?"

"You are going to rip this dress from me the moment we're alone tonight. I'm not foolish enough to believe I'll be able to salvage it." She kissed him once before resuming her train of thought. "Now do you think we could go take some pictures?"

"Fine." He lowered her to the ground and she brushed some dirt off of his lapel.

"Oh God my hair is probably a mess."

"Leave it. I like you looking windswept." He stopped her hands from playing with her hair and he righted the crown of flowers. "I like you wild and untamed."

"Then you need to take that damn suit jacket off. I wish we had brought your leather jacket. "

"You and leather baby." She giggled before they moved back onto the path. He kissed her wedding band and watched her hips sway before him. Tonight they would make love for the first time in two weeks and he would make her as happy as she could ever be. Tonight Mrs. Salvatore would scream in ecstasy until she broke apart in his arms.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

The banging was incessant. He could hear them outside the house, banging and grumbling. He didn't move from his chair as they continued to rattle the locks. He didn't want visitors. He didn't want them to come. If they came then they wanted to take her from him. He had been having a wonderful dream and now they were being way too persistent. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep again as they had been walking towards the Honeymoon Suite.

He heard the door give way downstairs and he groaned, knowing they would be nearby soon enough. He kept his eyes closed hoping they'd go away but he knew it was only a matter of time. He heard...three sets of footfalls on the stairs and he groaned. The whole damn cavalry had arrived.

Bonnie, Ric, and Jeremy poured into the suite and stared at the destruction. There were holes in all the walls while all the furniture was broken. The couch had been thrown against a wall it seemed while glass was all over the floor. Books had been shredded and empty bottles of alcohol were lying all over the room. Ric and Jeremy moved forward over the glass while Bonnie disappeared, looking for cleaning supplies he was sure.

The two of them moved towards Damon and he made no movements either way. They moved closer, stepping over glass, before the both of them jumped back at the smell. Damon absolutely reeked! He was filthy, smelling of alcohol and blood. They could see the dirt in his hair and the blood on his clothes. Jeremy knew the blood belonged to Elena but he couldn't believe Damon had not done anything.

Damon was always in designer clothes and he was always immaculate. His hair was always perfect, his clothes clean and pressed, and his cologne always preceded him. This Damon was a broken man who cared about nothing anymore. Jeremy turned when Bonnie came in through the door with trash bags and a broom. She took one look at the room before corralling the boys into cleaning. Jeremy was on sweeping duty while Ric was cleaning up broken pieces of furniture. Bonnie turned and began to gather the pages of the destroyed books.

Damon remained in his chair watching them move around and straighten the salvageable items. He watched as Ric and Jeremy carried trash bags down the stairs and he thanked the stars they left him alone. He was calm as Bonnie began to open windows to let in fresh air. He was calm when she tossed the only bottle of alcohol in the room. He was calm when she picked up Elena's journal. He lost it when she opened the bedroom door.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND ACT LIKE IT BELONGS TO YOU!" He sped to the doorway and slammed the door shut, pushing Bonnie back. She stood there staring at him as he continued to scream at her. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND CHANGE THINGS!"

He collapsed to the floor as her magical torture penetrated his angered mind. He fell against the door but he managed to hold onto the door knob, keeping the door closed. Even in his agony he was protecting Elena's body from those who would take her from him.

"Damon you need to calm down," her soft tones penetrated his hazy mind but he refused to be swayed. "Damon I need to help prepare the body."

"No."

"Damon do you want her to lie in there with a stake protruding from her chest? Do you want to leave Elena like that? Doesn't she deserve to be buried in clean clothes?"

"I can't...I just can't." Bonnie looked down at the broken man in front of her. He was having so much trouble letting go of her. Bonnie was barely holding it together herself but the three of them agreed they could fall apart after Elena had been buried. They would help each other and Damon get through this.

"Damon how about we take this one step at a time? I'll go in there and remove the stake and change her clothes okay? That's it. We won't do anything else right now."

"Only you?"

"Only me. Jer and Mr. Saltzman can keep you company." He nodded and moved away from the door. Bonnie opened it and closed it quickly so he had barely glimpsed the shape of her lying on the bed. Ric and Jer approached him and helped him stand, moving him towards the armchair once more. He collapsed into it and rested his head in his hands.

"I miss her too." Damon glanced up and looked at Jeremy. The boy did seem broken up and he had every right to be that way. Jeremy had lost his parents and his sister in the matter of a year. Not only had he lost most of his family but his two recent girlfriends had ended up dead. "Everyone I love leaves me."

"You get used to it." Damon's voice was scratchy as he realized a few things about the past few months. Elena had brought all of these people together in this time of grief. All of these people in her life had lost people recently and they were all able to relate to each other. They all understood losing everyone they cared about.

There was some awkward silence as all the men stared at the window at the setting sun. It was another day without Elena, another day spent alone. The emptiness had returned as he sobered up. The pain of losing her had resumed its constant torture on his system.

"When was the last time you fed?" Of course Ric would ask about that. Of course he would think of Damon's health at a time like this.

"The night she left. I haven't wanted...I haven't been hungry." Ric nodded at his words and they grew quiet once more. The quiet of the room was interrupted when Bonnie's scream pierced the air. She screamed for long moments and the men ran to the bedroom door. They tried to open the door but it seemed Bonnie was pressed up against it. They listened for a moment before resuming their pushing.

"Bonnie you need to move from the door," Jeremy yelled through the door.

"Bonnie, you need to calm down because you are holding the door shut with your magic." Ric yelled. Finally the pressure lessened and the men fell through the portal. In a tangle of limbs Jeremy and Ric began to move around a bit. Their eyes were on Bonnie who, in turn, was staring towards the bed. They finally tried to get up but Damon had landed on top and he was immobile.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jeremy asked as he tried to move Damon. Finally Ric and Jeremy glanced at the bed and froze. Elena was sitting there staring at them with a mixture of surprise and fear. She barely moved as they all stared at each other...frozen.

"Sweetheart?" Damon's word was soft as he looked at the woman he loved. She was still wearing the bloodied clothes and yet she looked as she always did.

"Damon? What's wrong?" She moved then, turning her body so she was at the edge of the mattress. The boys moved slightly until they were able to stand comfortably. Damon continued to just stare at Elena, unable to say anything to her. She moved then, her body lurching forward as she tried to throw herself towards him and it became clear her body wasn't ready to support her. As she crumpled forward Damon lifted her into his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed as he cradled her against him.

"I thought...I thought I had lost you." He buried his face in her neck as she tried to comfort him. She was confused by everyone's' reactions.

"What happened?" She could barely see Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric since Damon was monopolizing her attention. He was all over her as he kept pressing her tighter into his embrace. Her face was smushed against his bloodied shirt and she wrinkled her nose against him. Damon always smelled so good and here he was covered in grime. What had happened and why had Bonnie screamed?

"Um...why don't we let Damon and Elena clean up and we'll uh talk when you both are done." Ric was the voice of reason in all of this as he began to usher the two teens out of the room. Damon was still like stone against Elena and she reached up to rub his back. What was wrong with him?

"Damon? Why don't we go take a shower? I think we both need it." She tried to extricate herself from his embrace but he was insistent in her staying. Finally she wrestled him to his feet and began to stumble them towards the bathroom door. She still was having trouble supporting her weight but Damon kept her on her feet. They paused at her vanity and he helped her remove her necklace. She laid it in the rosewood case before they moved into the bathroom.

Soon they were shedding clothes in the bathroom and she realized it was as if they hadn't bathed in days. He was absolutely coated in filth and she had blood on her. She reached down and touched a fiery red blemish on her chest and she grunted in pain. He was batting her hand away as he inspected the spot. It seemed normal enough as the skin was not even broken but it was still tender.

Finally he moved away from her and began to fill the tub with water. He escorted her to the steaming water and helped her settle against the porcelain as she sighed her contentment.

"Take a shower Damon," she could she how upset the idea made him but she knew just what to say. "I won't get out of this tub until you come to get me okay? I'll even hum or talk the whole time so you know I'm okay." He nodded before hopping in the shower, listening for every soft sound she made. He rushed through the whole procedure, shampooing and washing at the same time so he wasn't away from her for long.

He was sitting on the stool a few minutes later, a dark towel wrapped around his hips. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with her love. "Damon? What happened?"

"We should talk to the rest of them before I tell you anything. Are you hungry? Tired? Do you want me to tell them to come back?"

"No, I think we should handle this now. I really want to know why everyone is looking at me funny." He helped her out of the tub and spent some very long moments drying her. He was so careful with her as he massaged her muscles. She noticed with glee, she could stand now. He was kneeling at her feet as he dried one of her legs and she reached out to play with the hair falling into his eyes. He glanced up at her with a boyish smile and she was lost in his gaze.

"Come on, we need to get dressed." He escorted her into the bedroom before handing her one of his shirts and a pair of her pajama shorts. He opted for pajama pants and an undershirt. Once they were clothed he threw the door open and they strode into the living room. He stopped and turned to see Elena standing in the doorway staring at the room like she'd never seen it before.

"Damon what happened here? Where's the furniture?"

"I um...got angry." He pulled her towards the armchair and seated her before running around to find three chairs for their guests. He returned quickly and was standing behind Elena so quickly that his guests almost didn't see him leave in the first place.

"So what happened and everyone stop staring at me! It's really creepy." Jeremy started laughing at her tone and soon Bonnie had joined him. They kept laughing while Elena watch on, completely bewildered.

"I guess I'll start then," Ric said as he sat down. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um...I was in the alleyway and Stefan was upset. He picked up a stake and he...oh god Damon! Were you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you remember when you jumped in front of me? You took the stake Elena?"

"But then...I should be dead right?"

"You were..." Elena's gaze shot up to stare at Bonnie. Bonnie's words had been soft but they held great meaning.

"But...hmmm what happened then?"

"Damon went crazy and attacked Stefan. They fought and Damon tried to kill Stefan but Katherine took the stake meant for him."

"Katherine sacrificed herself to stay Stefan. So she was telling the truth..." she trailed off. At the look on their faces she continued, "She said she was in love with him and I think she really was. What happened to her body?"

"Isobel disposed of it. She scattered the ashes in case anyone tried to bring her back."

"Where is she?" Elena looked to each of them for the answer but the three before her shook their heads, clearly not knowing the answer.

"She left with John's ashes. She should be back in a week or so since she wanted to be here for your funeral." Damon's voice was quiet as he nearly whispered the word funeral. Elena turned to glance up at her hero and realized how broken he seemed.

"Baby I'm right here and we need to finish talking okay?" He nodded and she waited. "What happened during my...absence?"

"Well from the looks of it, your vampire destroyed this room. It was covered in shredded papers, furniture, glass, and other things." Jeremy seemed amused in his tone. What they had seen was now kind of funny. The utter destruction in the room was apparent in the lack of anything. Everything was gone, even the area rug Elena had spilled soda on once.

"We won't talk about that then. What else happened?"

"Mayor Lockwood died in the fire," Ric added after a moment. "The funeral is on Saturday. I don't know much except Carol and Tyler are refusing any visitors until then."

"Why was he there?" Elena asked thoughtfully but everyone in the room shrugged. "Well I guess it's something to think about."

"Everyone else is fine. Matt and Caroline were in a car accident but Caroline only broke an arm. They'll be okay," Jeremy added.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Tyler stumbled out into the road clutching his head and Matt swerved to miss them," Ric stated. "It seems there is more going on with the Lockwoods then we thought."

"We'll worry about them later," Damon added a second later.

"Does Jenna think I'm...?"

"No. Since you live here we haven't told her yet. We were going to tell her tonight actually," Bonnie stated quickly. She brushed some hair behind her ear before turning to Ric. "He was supposed to do it since he's been practically living there." To his credit, Ric blushed beautifully before coughing.

"So I'm just going to ask since we all seem to be avoiding it but...how are you alive, Elena?" Jeremy asked as he looked at his sister.

"I don't...you didn't do anything?" Elena asked as she looked around at the people in the room. They all shook their heads but Bonnie seemed to be thinking about something.

"I pulled the stake out," she started, "I pulled the stake out and within a few minutes you were sitting up. Could that have been it?"

"I doubt it," Damon stated, "It wouldn't have done much of anything without some magic at work."

"Vampire blood?" Jeremy asked but Elena shook her head.

"Not since a few days before Katherine."

"What about John's ring? You said you had it," Ric added thoughtfully.

"No, I left it in your condo. I thought Katherine would notice it and we didn't want her to have it. I thought Jeremy could use it."

"But what then?" Damon asked to the silent group. No ideas came to mind and they just kept silent as they considered possibilities.

"I thought I was dreaming," Elena's voice penetrated the emptiness. She grew quiet again as she considered her next words. "I was talking to someone...a woman I think. She was talking to me about her boy, saying things like what a good man he became. She said...he visited her the other day and she was very happy to see him."

"What did she look like Elena?"

"Dark hair, fair skinned, and blue eyes. Her eyes really stood out and they reminded me of someone."

"Mama?" Damon turned to look at the picture on the mantle. He retrieved it and brought it to Elena and she nearly dropped it in surprise.

"This is her!"

"But how?" Damon took the portrait and placed it back on the mantle. "How could you have dreamt of her?"

"I don't know."

"Elena?" Ric turned suddenly and regarded her.

"Yes?"

"Where's your necklace?"

"My...necklace?" She reached up to her neck and then remembered she had taken it off before the shower. "It's in the bedroom. I'll get it." She stood up and moved into the bedroom, returning with the case in her hands. She handed the box to Ric and he pulled out the small necklace.

Ric pulled it out of the box and began to examine it. It looked normal enough. There was nothing odd about the diamonds or the sapphires. There was nothing odd about the clasp or the setting. Everything seemed normal. Ric put it down in the rosewood box before passing it to Jeremy. He didn't notice anything so he passed it to Damon.

"I can't possibly see how this could contribute. It's been in my possession for over a century and I've never noticed anything."

Finally the box was passed to Bonnie. She opened the box and took at the necklace. She looked at the chain but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Eventually she moved her fingers down onto the setting. Her fingers touched the setting and she dropped it back into the box.

"What was that Bonnie?"

"It shocked me." She turned it over and examined the setting again. "There are words here. It says...protected but in Latin. I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get this Damon?"

"It was my mother's. Her parents gave it to her when she married my father." Damon moved closer to look at the necklace again. He could see the faint glowing of the word but it was fading fast.

"Did you know your mother's parents?"

"No, they didn't live nearby. My mother never spoke of them."

"Do you know what family she was from?" Ric surprised them by jumping into the conversation. "I mean we've tracked Elena's parentage a bit but what was her line?"

"I don't know. It was never discussed. I don't even know how my parents met, only that she was not from Mystic Falls.

"This has greater magic than those rings. This is a greater magic than I've ever even read about. I'll try to channel Emily later tonight and maybe she'll be able to help." Bonnie replaced the necklace in the box but Damon stopped her. He took the necklace and clasped it around Elena's neck.

"It protected you once and I hope it will protect you again." She placed her hand in his and they turned back to the group.

"You are just full of mystery Damon?" Ric thought aloud, "It seems as though there is not only supernatural background in Elena's history but yours as well. We'll need to look into that."

"We can do that but I'm still taking Elena away for the summer. We're taking the summer off and you all can do as you wish." Damon turned back to Elena and helped her to her feet. "Now we can talk more tomorrow but I need to cook dinner and we need to get some rest."

"I agree. We could all use a break." Ric began ushering the group out of the room and towards the front door. Bonnie turned back to the couple.

"When you leave in a week or two, make sure I have a way to contact you. I'll look into the necklace a bit and the magic behind it. It would be for all of our benefit if we stay in touch." Damon and Elena nodded but soon enough they were alone.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

He had her seated at the island in the kitchen soon enough as he started whipping up a feast for her. He was speeding around the kitchen as he added herbs and spices, making the room smell like a top restaurant. He was stirring a sauce while she sipped some soda. He had been quiet since their guests had left. He had not even kissed her since then and she was utterly surprised by that action. Damon loved to kiss her; he loved to make her forget about the world.

The food was placed in front of her and he was seated next to her. She noticed he had not made himself any food. She ate quickly but watched him out of the corner of her eye. He still looked haggard. He hadn't been eating right, it seemed. He seemed gaunt and skin didn't hold the usual luster it usually did. She could feel a gnawing hunger growing from the pit of her stomach. She knew she was full yet she felt hungry. She turned to face Damon and suddenly realized HE was the one who was hungry.

She moved fluidly until she was standing between his body and the island. She boosted herself up until she was sitting on the edge of the counter, her legs resting over his. She reached out to play with his hair and she stroked his face as she considered him. He was still broken from almost losing her completely. She slid forward knowing he would catch her if she faltered.

Soon they were pressed against each other but they were still so far apart. She could feel his withdrawal from her and she needed him back. She pressed her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. His hands rested on the counter and she missed the feel of his hands on her body. She moved up to press her lips to his ear and purred against him. She felt the shudder run through him and she was pleased.

She kissed his cheeks and his nose but avoided his lips. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to dominate her, to take her roughly, to love her passionately. She wanted her Damon back. She bit down on his neck suddenly and thankfully drew blood. She began to suck at the wound as the blood poured freely into her mouth. He groaned in response as she fed from him.

As she fed she reached up and flipped her hair in order to expose her neck. She wanted him to feed on her. She liked the connection they shared. After a few moments his lips descended on her skin. His lips were dry as he kissed her neck. He sought his usual spot before biting down gently. He knew he needed to hold back, count the drops, make sure he wasn't greedy. He was careful as her ambrosial blood hit his senses. He knew he could so easily lose himself in her essence.

She pulled back from his neck and moaned her pleasure. She could feel him in every fiber of her being. She could feel him in her heart at that moment, his blood running through her veins as he pulled her own from her. She used to think sharing blood was something selfish just as some women felt that way about sex. Sharing blood with Damon was the most profound experience in her young life. She could feel him in her every breath, every moan, and every thought.

She could feel the pleasure building in her. She knew a release was on the horizon as he suckled at her. His fingers had finally trailed up and down her spine, leaving trembling in their wake. She felt pleasure break through her thoughts as she tensed before slumping against Damon. He finally pulled back from her neck, licking the wound of all the blood. She slumped against his neck as she rested.

"Sweetheart?"

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"I...nothing."

"Don't lie Damon, what's wrong?"

"I lost you. I failed you and I can't forgive myself for that."

"You didn't fail me Baby. You gave me this necklace and it protected me." She stroked his face gently as she gazed at him lovingly.

"But I didn't know..."

"It was meant to be Damon. You gave me that necklace and it saved me. You can't beat yourself up over that."

"I'll try not to." They resumed their quiet thinking as they held each other. She was pleased he was finally holding her with no other reason than to hold her.

"Take me to bed Damon. I want you to make love to me."

"But we should...I mean..."

"We'll talk in the morning. Take me to bed." He smiled against her but she couldn't see it. He stood and lifted her into his arms. She smiled lovingly at him as he marched up the steps. Thank goodness his wrath had not extended to their bedroom. He had her seated on the bed quickly enough and then he kneeled between her thighs. He looked up at her in adoration as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Her nipples puckered from the cool air and he watched them for a moment before leaning forward to take one in his mouth. His cool hand came up to cup the other one as she arched against him. He was slow and careful as he drove her arousal up, stoking her inner fire with so little. A swirl of a finger and she was like putty in his hands.

His tongue traced the underside of a breast while his hands worked at the material of her bottoms. He wanted them off and he wanted them off now! He tugged at them savagely until he ripped them. Satisfied, he pulled them off her legs and kissed her belly button. He lifted her then and laid her in the center of their bed. She felt like a princess as he gently positioned her so she would be reclined but as comfortable as could be. Her head rested on the pillow as he settled himself against her side.

He was still fully clothed as he touched her everywhere. His fingers were so soft as he rubbed, swirled, teased, and tweaked. He was patient as he made her writhe on the bed. She was pleading with him for more and he chuckled at the sound. He kissed her forehead before pulling her underwear from her body. She was pleased when he also removed his shirt and pants.

He settled against her side once more as his fingers trailed down her body. He parted her legs gently and slid his fingers against her. He found her wet and wanting as he slid one finger into her body. He caressed and coaxed her body as she cried out against him. One finger became two and two became three as she ground against them. His lips fell to her shoulder as she pleaded with him for more. His thumb teased her as beads of sweat erupted on her forehead.

"Please Damon...please." She begged as he played with her. Finally he took pity on her and settled himself between her thighs. She looked up at him with relief as she felt his body settle over hers. He nudged her opening gently as he sank into her. He slid in so slowly, she thought she could feel every pulse of his body.

He set an offbeat rhythm immediately. One hard thrust in, one slow thrust out, one forceful thrust in and then a quick pounding to keep her mindless beneath him. Even though she was focused on her release she still kept trying to get him to kiss her. He still hadn't kissed her and she desperately wanted that connection from him.

She felt her body wound tight as she felt her release growing closer and closer. His lips were warm against her neck as he grunted his pleasure against her. She pulled at his hair as she tried to drag his mouth to hers but he resisted her. She felt the tears building in her eyes at his rejection. Didn't he know what she needed? She felt it then, the explosion of pleasure warming from her belly. She opened her mouth to cry out and then nothing.

Her eyes froze on the blue ones in front of her. His mouth had sealed over her open one the moment her release hit. He swallowed her cries as he grunted his release. He collapsed on one arm as they rested their sweat-slicked bodies against each other. His lips were on her as he showered her with kisses.

"I don't want you to think I wasn't aware of what you wanted. I love you Sweetness."

"I love you too." It was quiet then that night as they fell asleep together, her heartbeat soothing the concern he felt and his coolness reminding her of what she had nearly lost.

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

Two weeks later found the couple as happy as ever as they prepared for their summer trip. They had spoken in lengths about what was now referred to as "The Thing" and felt as though they were coming through it stronger. Damon had come to the realization she was really okay and soon was back to his cocky self. Elena had dealt with a heavy dose of guilt as she began to understand just how torn up Damon had really been. She had found him afraid of sleep after that first night.

She woke up each night and found him prowling the house. He was always near but never in bed. Each night she had let him go, figuring he would come to her with what was bothering her. On the seventh night she could no longer bear his absence. She was losing sleep because he wasn't with her and he was starting to look like the living dead. He was growing pale and he was tired all the time.

She found him sitting in his study one night, barely conscious. He was nodding off as he lay on the couch, a bottle of scotch nearby. Their living room was still empty so she often found him in here. She moved closer to him, settling herself beside him. She took the glass out of his hand before he could even realize she was there. She settled against his side and began to doze lightly.

Later they discussed what was bothering him. He had taken awhile to wear down but the moment her lack of sleep was brought up, he caved. He was terrified apparently and she needed to know why. He soon explained his delusions and dreams while she had been...gone. He was simply afraid that sleep would lead to him waking up with her gone. She kissed him sleepily and asked him to go to sleep tonight. He would run himself ragged if he didn't get any sleep.

He had caved that night and for every night since then. He had been so pleased when she was there in the morning; he showed his pleasure by giving her a little wake-up call. She had been pink-cheeked and grinning when she finally was able to kiss him good morning.

They had discussed Stefan at length and had reached somewhat of a stalemate. Elena was convinced he was watching them, meaning they couldn't go to Europe. What if he attacked her family while they were gone? Damon, on the other hand, was convinced he had left town and had no idea Elena lived. He was positive they could go away with little problem. Elena had finally compromised when Bonnie had discovered a way to respell a house. She had cast the spell on all of their homes and Damon had compelled Caroline, Matt, and Jenna to not invite Stefan into their homes. It had been difficult but it had been working. Elena would also get regular calls from Bonnie and Jeremy alerting them to any odd supernatural occurrences. Damon had also agreed to rush them home if anything was amiss.

She paused in her memories before leaning down to pet Tory on the head. He had just eaten and seemed to be pandering for attention. She patted his head one more time before turning back to her suitcase.

"Sorry Baby but I need to finish packing. Go find your father. He doesn't seem to be contributing." She watched as Tory seemed to consider the task before hopping on the bed to lie on her pillow. "I know Daddy acts all tough but he's a little softie. Your Uncle Ric will be by soon though."

"Softie huh?" His arms encircled her waist and she laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh yes. I saw you sleeping with him on your chest. It was so cute!"

"I'll show you cute."

"Hush now! I need to finish packing if we are going to make our flight."

"It's not for hours!" Damon whined with the best of them. He laughed against her before adding thoughtfully, "You'll be mine for the next three months. I can wait a few hours I guess."

"I am sightseeing Damon! This will not be three months of non-stop sex!"

"You ruin all my fun." He sighed before stepping back from her warm body. "When is Ric getting here?"

"Soon. I'm glad he's taking Tory for the summer. I'm glad they bonded."

"Understatement." She giggled at his remark. It was true after all. During the time she was gone and the few days afterwards Tory had stayed with Ric. Elena was sure he had been upset to see the cat go back to the Boarding House.

Damon once again was not taking no for an answer. He was subtle as he kissed her, nibbled her neck, stroked her body. It didn't take her long to tumble into bed with him, the suitcase forgotten. Nearly an hour later they finally rested against each other.

"God I hate that you can convince me."

"Really? What did I do?"

"You're always getting me into your bed."

"Our bed but that's how this all started Sweetheart." She smiled at him before kissing him sweetly.

"I suppose. Just so you know I regularly get sick in the fall. I can't wait for you to take care of me again."

"Always." She laid back and glanced at the forgotten suitcase.

"Where are we starting our vacation Damon?"

"It's a surprise." He tweaked her nose lightly snuggling against her.

"I hate surprises." He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back.

"Liar, you love surprises."

=VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries=

So there it is, the end. Okay well it doesn't have to be. I have a general idea for a sequel but I would really like to know what you all think. If interested, please review.

If you have any questions about anything from this story PM me, review, or go to http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com and leave a comment.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, PMed, or began following me on twitter (Tsukikomew)!

I'm participating in Fandoms Fight the Flood. I will be contributing the O/S for GIB where Elena is under Damon's complete and utter control for the night (see earlier chapter). I hope you will all contribute and receive this story. Check the blog for links.

Until next time!


End file.
